Cette boite, ce rythme, ce son
by Liesel Malefoy-Maxwell
Summary: Depuis son retour de chez Orochimaru, Sasuke est une épave, incapable de mener une vie normale. Mais Naruto ne compte pas tolérer cela plus longtemps.
1. Première approche

**Disclaimer** : alors, comme vous vous en doutez, Naruto et Sasuke ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété exclusive, officielle et privée de notre cher Masashi Kishimoto, moi je me contente de lui piquer ses personnages le temps de la fic, histoire de m'amuser un peu...!

**Genre** : yaoi, slash, bref, anti-yaoi et homophobes, ouste !

**Rating** : pas M pour ce chapitre, mais ça va venir...!

**Résumé** : depuis son retour de chez Orochimaru, Sasuke est une épave, incapable de mener une vie normale. Mais Naruto ne compte pas tolérer cela plus longtemps.

Comme d'hab, j'espère que ça va vous plaire, et je vous retrouve tout en bas !

* * *

**Cette boite, ce rythme, ce son.**

Cette boite. Ce rythme. Ce son. Cette ambiance si particulière qui nous emportait tous dans les mêmes mouvements, les mêmes ondulations, les mêmes impressions de quitter son corps pour partir loin, loin de nos problèmes, de nos interrogations et de nos désespoirs quotidiens.

Trop loin, trop haut, trop fort.

Nous le savions tous, mais pourtant nous étions tous là. Tous les jours nous étions confrontés à la mort, directement ou indirectement. On ne se remet pas facilement de son premier tête-à-tête avec un cadavre, alors imaginez ce que cela peut représenter de planifier un massacre.

Apprendre à instrumentaliser la mort n'est pas si facile, et c'était peut-être ca, au fond, la véritable épreuve pour devenir un ninja de niveau supérieur.

Et c'était pour cette raison qu'Hinata et Sakura n'avaient pas réussi à passer le cap. Elles avaient du cœur, elles. Elles étaient restées humaines, elles.

C'était aussi pour cette raison qu'elles n'avaient besoin ni d'alcool, ni de toutes ces drogues qui circulaient, ni de s'envoler au rythme de cette musique infâme, qui, tout comme nous, ne savait que frapper.

Alors, c'était ca, avoir dix-huit ans. Avoir vu sa famille massacrée sous ses yeux, avoir vendu son âme au diable pour se venger et arriver trop tard. Puis se résigner, apprendre à vivre automatiquement, sans raison. Apprendre à se battre automatiquement, sans autre raison que de protéger un village qui n'a de patrie que le nom.

Quand on n'a plus d'attaches, on n'a aucune raison de se battre. Mais c'était tout ce que je savais faire, me battre et tuer. Alors c'était ce que je faisais, jour à près jour, je me levais, je partais en mission ou je m'entraînais, je mangeais et me couchait. Avant de recommencer une journée tout à fait similaire.

Mais aujourd'hui, tous les ninjas de mon niveau et de mon âge, fêtaient leur promotion au rang de ninja de rang supérieur en même temps que leur anniversaire. Et pour la première fois, nous allions légalement en discothèque. Comme tous les jeunes, nous n'avions pas attendu d'être majeurs pour découvrir ce genre de jouissance réservée aux adultes, et qui nous permettait de nous détruire sans que personne n'y trouve rien à redire. Après tout, il fallait bien que l'on s'amuse…

La seule raison pour laquelle j'acceptais de sortir en boite est que l'on ne pouvait pas parler, et que les autres soient là ou non ne changeait rien, parce qu'on s'envole toujours tout seul.

Cette boite. Ce rythme. Ce son. Cette ambiance m'abîmait en me faisant un bien fou. Et même si je ne regardais pas vraiment les autres, je voyais que le seul à vivre la musique autant que moi était Naruto. C'était d'ailleurs assez bouleversant : on aurait dit un pantin, comme agité par le rythme, ou comme si la musique émanait de son corps lascif et ondulant.

Il se dégageait de lui une aura impressionnante. Comment faisait-il pour exprimer tant de choses par une simple danse? On sentait un combat en lui : il voulait abandonner mais sa force combattive poussait en cet instant ses derniers cris d'agonie… Le tout mêlé d'une sensualité indescriptible : Naruto était attirant.

Oh, je ne dis pas que j'étais attiré physiquement par Naruto. Ca, c'était bon pour les greluches qui croient tomber amoureuses pour un sourire. Non, je le trouvais juste fascinant. Une partie de moi avait envie de s'approcher pour entrer dans une telle danse, mais je crois que c'était un peu trop personnel pour que je puisse m'immiscer.

Soit. Après tout, je ne sais pas ce qui m'avait pris de regarder mon coéquipier comme ca. Et puis comment aurais je pu croire qu'il me laisserait danser avec lui et me raconter cette danse alors que nous n'avions pas parlé depuis mon retour, à part pour discuter des stratégies d'attaque?

Et d'un coup, j'ignore pourquoi, les yeux d'Itachi apparurent dans mon esprit. Pff, c'était toujours comme ca quand je réfléchissais un peu trop intensément, il revenait me hanter.

Alors je fermais les yeux, je me remis à danser, je sentais les pulsations de la musique jusqu'au bout de mes doigts, jusqu'au plus profond de ma poitrine et jusqu'aux tréfonds de mon âme.

J'étais musique, j'étais mouvement, j'étais regrets, culpabilité et envie de mourir.

Je sentais des gens tourner autour de moi, d'autres qui essayaient d'établir un contact. Ils voulaient danser avec moi. Mais ils ne me connaissent pas. Ils ne savaient pas que Sasuke Uchiwa est toujours seul, a toujours été seul et le restera. Je les repoussais alors.

Quand une voix connue, mais que je n'identifiais pas, chuchota à mon oreille « Sasuke… » , je voulus me retourner, mais des bras puissants enserrèrent ma taille. J'étais collé contre cet homme, et quand je sentis la façon dont il dansait, je reconnus tout de suite Naruto.

Mais que faisait-il là ? Et pourquoi était il venu danser avec moi, et pourquoi m'avait-il appelé par mon prénom alors que nous n'utilisions que nos noms de famille ? Et pourquoi est-ce que j'avais l'impression que nous nous complétions si bien ?

Non, je devais me calmer, rester la poupée mécanique sans sentiments et sans réflexions existentielles que j'étais depuis mon retour, si je ne voulais pas revoir Itachi dans ma tête.

Je continuais donc à danser, si parfaitement en osmose avec ce rythme et avec Naruto.

Cette boite. Ce rythme. Ce son. Cette ambiance entre nous si ambigue. Ton corps contre le mien.

Je me demandais ce que les autres pensaient : Naruto Uzumaki, le garcon le plus désiré de Konoha, qui enchainait les conquêtes féminines comme masculines et Sasuke Uchiwa, le solitaire, le tueur qui n'avait jamais touché une fille.

J'entrouvris les yeux et vis tous les regards tournés vers nous. Les gens n'avaient-ils donc pas changé?

Je murmurais, gêné : « Naruto, tout le monde nous regarde...» Mais il n'entendait rien. Après lui avoir crié dans les oreilles, il consentit enfin à entendre et éclata d'un rire jaune plus cruel que désabusé : « Sasuke, tout le monde te regarde depuis le début de la soirée… »

Quoi? Tout le monde me regardait? Mais comment… Et pourquoi est-ce que je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte?

« Parce que tu ne vis pas parmi nous, l'Uchiwa, voila pourquoi tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte. Moi, je t'ai remarqué dès la première seconde où tu m'as regardé… »

« Je… Je ne t'ai pas regardé! » je m'insurgeais mais j'étais blessé. Blessé que Naruto soit revenu au nom de famille, blessé qu'il m'ait exclu de ce « nous » qui représentait une communauté, un groupe, que j'avais certes toujours fui, mais auquel je pensais toujours appartenir, par essence en quelque sorte.

Et voila que ce petit prétentieux de Naruto arrivait, et m'en excluait, sans aucune joie, ni malice, ni volonté de m'énerver, nous avions arrêté nos enfantillages depuis mon retour. Non, ce qu'il avait dit sonnait plutôt comme un constat.

Il y avait le monde des vivants, et celui de Sasuke Uchiwa.

Mais je le savais, je l'avais toujours su, que je ne vivais que pour me venger, et qu'une fois Itachi mort, je ne _vivrais_ plus.

Mais pourquoi cette exclusion se faisait-elle soudain ressentir, et si profondément en moi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je découvrais seulement maintenant à quel point j'étais ravagé de l'intérieur, à quel point cela pouvait faire mal ? Et pourquoi enviais-je brusquement tous ces autres, qui n'étaient pas que ruines ?

Cette boite. Ce rythme. Ce son. Cette ambiance toujours plus étrange, et toi qui dansait toujours plus proche de moi.

Je ne comprenais plus. J'aurais voulu, ce soir encore, m'enivrer plus que de raison et partir loin, mais je ne pouvais pas, je ne pouvais plus. Tu étais là, tu étais en train de me tirer vers toi et vers tous les autres, vers la vie.

« Tu ne peux plus continuer ce semblant de vie que tu mènes Sasuke, tu te détruis. » J'avais envie de te dire d'arrêter, de te taire, mais j'étais fasciné par ta voix, et par les perspectives que tu me laissais entrevoir.

J'imaginais ce que serait ce quotidien dont tu me vantais les mérites. Quand subitement ces mêmes yeux, toujours ces yeux réapparurent. Les yeux de ce frère détesté que je n'avais même pas tué.

Et je compris alors que ce que tu essayais de me décrire comme si agréable ne serait accessible qu'à condition de faire face à tout ce que j'avais toujours refoulé, d'accepter la souffrance et le fait que je dusse me reconstruire de A à Z, sur des bases positives, des principes d'amour et non de haine.

Et je n'étais pas prêt. Pas prêt à faire semblant d'être heureux pour pouvoir un jour retrouver le bonheur. D'ailleurs, l'avais-je jamais connu, le bonheur ?

Pas prêt à plaisanter avec les autres, quand la seule chose à laquelle je voudrais penser est que je ne me souviens pas avoir jamais ri avec mon propre père. Pas prêt à rire, quand mes larmes ne demandent qu'à couler en hommage aux miens.

Pas prêt non plus à sortir avec quelqu'un, quand l'amour que j'avais en moi, enfant, n'a jamais trouvé de destinataire.

Pas prêt enfin à rejoindre ce Naruto qui lui aussi souffrait, malgré le fait qu'il profitait de la vie. A quoi bon se laisser aller à un bonheur si aléatoire qu'un caprice du destin pouvait tout vous enlever du jour au lendemain?

« La vie apporte les plus grands malheurs, c'est vrai, mais c'est elle aussi qui peut nous rendre parfaitement et complètement heureux, Sasuke, il faut simplement oser prendre le risque. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr que le jeu en vaille la chandelle, Naruto »

« Ah oui ? Parce que tu crois que ta situation pourrait être pire? »

« Bien sûr qu'elle pourrait être pire ! Prendre un risque signifie mettre un bonheur potentiel en jeu, prendre ce risque signifie espérer, et l'espoir est la pire chose qui puisse arriver, parce qu'il est toujours déçu ! »

Naruto se colla à nouveau contre mon dos, m'empêchant ainsi de continuer à crier. Il dansait, il dansait, il dansait, m'emportant avec lui. La musique se faisait plus caressante, des couples devaient se former, et notre danse se faisait toujours plus proche, toujours plus équivoque.

Mais tout cela n'était que secondaire, comparé à tout ce qui se passait dans mon esprit, et que je savais que tu comprenais. J'ignorais comment, mais tu avais si bien suivi le fil de ma pensée, de mes réflexions désordonnées, que j'étais intimement persuadé que tu pouvais lire en moi, ou quelque chose de ce genre.

Et étonnamment, ce qui m'aurait rendu furieux quelques heures auparavant, maintenant m'apaisait. Je crois qu'à présent, je n'avais plus le choix. Même si j'avais voulu refuser ou nier le fait que j'étais sur cette mauvaise pente, je sentais qu'il était trop tard et que tu m'avais emmené trop loin.

Mais je ne voulais pas souffrir. En dix-huit années d'existence, j'avais déjà tellement souffert.

Je voulais juste être au chaud, ne plus rien sentir, ne plus rien penser, être dans une sorte de bonheur fœtal extatique et innocent.

Mais quand on est orphelin, un tel bonheur a été exterminé. Quand on est un ninja, on n'en rêve plus, d'un tel bonheur. Et quand on a dix-huit ans, on en a honte. Quand on a dix-huit ans, on cherche quelqu'un qui vous procure un bonheur d'une nature bien différente.

Cette boite. Ce rythme. Ce son. Cette ambiance entre nous, qui me faisait penser que je pourrais presque être un adolescent comme tous les autres. Qu'en ce moment, en tout cas, je l'étais.

Je n'étais d'ailleurs rien d'autre qu'un adolescent normal, avec ses problèmes, ses blessures, son passé, rien qu'un adolescent qui avait essayé de grandir de trop vite, et qui avait désappris à vivre.

Un adolescent normal, à première vue. Et je savais qu'il ne tenait qu'à moi de le devenir, Naruto me le répétait, mélodie bien plus lancinante que la techno diffusée dans la discothèque.

« On est tous un jour confronté à des obstacles, des épreuves sur notre chemin. La vie élimine ceux qui ne les surmontent pas. Le hasard, ou le destin, appelle ca comme tu veux, ne t'a pas vraiment épargné, mais tu es plus fort que ça, Sasuke, tu ne vas pas te laisser abattre, pas toi. »

Plus qu'une question, Naruto m'adressait un ordre.

Et à ce stade, je ne demandais qu'à le suivre, à la condition expresse qu'il me guide, qu'il m'aide surtout, qu'il ne me laisse pas souffrir. A condition qu'il soit là.

« Sasuke, accepte, Sasuke, s'il te plait, reviens enfin. »

« Je ne sais pas Naruto, je… »

« Très bien. »

Cette boite. Ce rythme. Ce son. Et cette ambiance que mon hésitation venait de piétiner. Comment pourrais-je un jour oublier la détresse dans tes yeux, tes yeux si bleus? Comment pourrais-je un jour oublier la sensation de vide intense qui m'a envahie lorsque tes bras ont quitté mes flancs ? Comment pourrais-je décrire à quel point ma vie, mon environnement, mes propres pensées me semblaient absurdes lorsque tu es parti ?

Alors je suis rentré chez moi.

* * *

Hum, je sais. Couper à ce moment était cruel. Mais que serait sans le sadisme de tous les auteurs..? Et puis, ça laisse place à votre imagination en attendant le prochain chapitre !

J'attends vos questions, suppositions, critiques diverses avec impatience =)

Liesel M.M.


	2. Mise au point

Bonjour, bonjour !

Voilà le deuxième chapitre, très centré sur Sasuke, sur ce qu'il pense et la façon dont il a vécu la soirée en boite, plus particulièrement le comportement de Naruto...

Mais je ne vous en dis pas plus, je vous retrouve tout en bas, et encore une fois, j'espère que vous allez aimer !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Mise au point**

Je pourrais dire que je me suis enfermé dans le noir pendant des jours, que j'ai arrêté de manger et de me laver. Ça me donnerait l'air désespéré.

Je pourrais faire comme si j'avais bu, comme si le sol de mon appartement était jonché de bouteilles de saké vides, malheureux témoins de ma déchéance physique et mentale.

Je pourrais faire semblant d'aller très très mal, je pourrais pleurer dans mon lit des heures durant, mais je n'ai jamais aimé me donner en spectacle, même quand des voisins trop curieux sont le seul public.

Alors oui, je vais mal, oui j'ai bu, et oui, je me suis enfermé, mais personne n'est au courant, et personne ne le sera.

Je me trouve ridicule de préserver ma fierté quand je n'ai personne à qui rendre des compte, mais que voulez-vous, les vieilles habitudes ne se perdent pas si facilement.

Disons qu'il s'agit de mon seul héritage moral, et que j'y tiens. Quand on voit où il m'a mené, je reconnais qu'on peut se demander pourquoi j'y suis attaché… Je me le demande moi-même.

Peut-être est-ce ma douleur à laquelle je suis plus attaché ? L'état de souffrance permanent dans lequel ma fierté me retient ?

Et voilà que les yeux rouges d'Itachi reviennent me fixer, dans mon esprit. Impossible de réfléchir.

Je devrais dépasser ce complexe, cette obsession ?

Je sais. Je sais je sais je sais.

Naruto me l'a dit. Sakura me l'a dit, Kakashi me l'a dit, Tsunade me l'a dit.

Je _sais_.

Ils me l'ont tous dit.

« Plus facile à dire qu'à faire », vous connaissez le dicton ? Moi qui ne croyais pas à toutes ces conneries de sagesse populaire, je me suis rendu à l'évidence : c'est vrai.

C'est tellement facile de parler. De mentir.

Je l'ai fait tous les jours depuis mon retour.

J'ai dit que j'allais mieux, que j'allais bien. J'ai admis avoir besoin d'un psy, j'ai dit que j'irais en voir un. J'ai dit que ça ne me dérangeait pas que quelqu'un d'autre ait tué Itachi à ma place. J'ai dit que je lui étais reconnaissant de m'avoir empêché de devenir un fratricide. J'ai dit que je ne pensais plus à la vengeance, qu'elle était vaine.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

J'ai écouté tous leurs conseils, mais je ne les ai pas entendus. Ils avaient encore un toit, une famille, des gens à aimer, une patrie à servir, des principes moraux selon lesquels ils me dictaient ma vie.

Je n'avais plus rien de tout ça. Comment auraient-ils pu ne serait-ce qu'imaginer ce que je vivais ?

Je crois qu'ils essayaient sincèrement de comprendre. De se dire « si j'avais été à sa place », « si mon frère était… » et « si ma famille avait… ».

Mais comment savoir comment on « aurait réagi si…» ? Impossible.

Tous ces sentiments que l'on ressent successivement, la colère, l'impuissance, la haine et puis la soif de vengeance, ils sont trop forts, trop puissants, trop profonds. Ils sont capables de ronger un être entièrement, de sorte qu'il ne reste plus rien de lui, plus rien de ce qu'il était avant.

Pour moi, je ne sais pas, je ne me souviens plus comment j'étais, _avant_.

Moins aigri, je suppose. Plus joyeux, je l'espère. Aussi déterminé, il me semble.

C'est la première fois que je pense aux changements qu'a initié en moi l'acte de barbarie de mon frère.

J'ai trop souvent imaginé ce qu'aurait été ma vie j'avais eu une famille, si mon frère était resté mon modèle.

J'ai trop souvent rêvé de ce bonheur enfui, des félicitations de mes parents pour mes montées en grade, pour mon diplôme à la sortie de l'académie.

Je me suis trop souvent représenté le mariage d'Itachi, les larmes de bonheur de ma mère et la fierté dans le regard de mon père.

J'ai même pensé à ses enfants, aux miens, ceux qui ne naîtront plus jamais, ceux que mes parents ne connaitront jamais.

Toute cette vie que nous n'avons pas vécue ensemble, ces repas que nous n'avons pas partagé, ce quotidien qu'on nous a volé, je vous l'ai rendu, je l'ai rêvé. Trop, bien sûr.

Il n'était plus un hommage, il était une obsession, ce qui nourrissait ma haine et ma volonté de puissance toujours plus forte.

Je vous ai imaginés, vous. Mais moi, jamais.

J'avais supposé que je serais toujours celui que j'étais quand c'est arrivé, quand il vous a tués, quand il nous a tués. Mais c'est absurde, je n'étais alors qu'un enfant.

J'aurais certainement fait ma crise d'adolescence, j'aurais peut-être renoncé à recevoir l'attention de mon père. Qui sait, j'aurais peut-être même mal tourné, juste pour qu'il me regarde ?

J'aurais peut-être fugué, mais j'aurais eu le soutien d'Itachi. Maman se serait fait un sang d'encre, mais il lui aurait fait savoir où j'étais, et elle aurait été un peu rassurée.

Comment savoir ?

Si j'avais grandi dans une famille, si j'avais mangé les plats préparés par une mère, aurais-je été aussi petit ? Itachi était plus grand que moi, après tout.

Si j'avais eu l'occasion de rire, de sourire, aurais-je cette ride qui me barre constamment le front, à force de trop froncer les sourcils ?

Si j'avais pu profiter des conseils d'un frère, d'un cousin, d'un oncle (je n'ose dire d'un père), aurais-je eu toutes ces blessures lors de mes entraînements ?

Et ces considérations ne sont que physiques.

Qu'en est-il de moi, de ma personnalité, de mes sentiments ?

Je me suis construit sur la haine, comme d'autres se construisent sur le rejet de leurs parents, sur le rêve de devenir le chef du village ou celui d'épouser une personne que l'on aime.

Sur quoi me serais-je construit s'il n'y avait pas eu ce massacre ?

Si j'avais eu autre chose que la vengeance en tête, aurais-je pensé aux filles ? Est-ce que Sakura ou Ino m'auraient plu ?

Est-ce que…j'aurais couché avec elles ? Itachi ne m'a jamais parlé de cet aspect de sa vie, mais je suis presque certain qu'il n'était plus vierge.

Est-ce que j'aurais eu des amis ?

Certainement, tout le monde a des amis. J'en avais aussi, avant.

Ce qui signifie que j'aurais ri, je me serais amusé avec Naruto, Kiba, Neji, Lee et tous les autres ? Aurions été manger ensemble, été au cinéma ensemble ? Aurions nous pris notre première cuite à quinze ans, tous ensemble, et aurions nous vomi tripes et boyaux dans la rue, tous aussi pathétiques les uns que les autres ?

Serions nous partis en vacances ensemble, et surtout, aurais-je aimé ça ?

Aurais-je apprécié leur compagnie, leurs blagues, le babillage des filles et les rapprochements qui se produisent toujours dans les soirées ?

Bien sûr, comme un adolescent normal.

Mais tout ceci me semblait si loin. Si éloigné de ce que j'avais vécu, de ce que j'avais connu.

Pas de fêtes, pas de repas, pas d'alcool, pas d'amis, pas de petite amie, pas de…sexe.

Mais l'entrainement, toujours. La puissance. Les nouvelles techniques. Les cachots froids et lugubres d'Orochimaru. La volonté de détruire. L'obsession de vaincre.

Vaincre Kabuto, Orochimaru, Itachi, bien sûr, mais aussi vaincre mes démons.

Vaincre mes cauchemars, dans lesquels je voyais les cadavres de mes parents et de toute ma famille, qui jonchaient le quartier Uchiwa. Ceux dans lesquels je me voyais achever Naruto dans la Vallée de la Fin, ceux dans lesquels l'Akatsuki l'attrapait et le tuait en extrayant Kyubi, après l'avoir sauvagement torturé. Ceux dans lesquels Sakura me menaçait de le tuer de sang-froid si je ne rentrais pas à Konoha.

Il est vrai que malgré ma vie qui n'a jamais été celle d'un adolescent comme les autres, Naruto a été celui qui s'est le plus approché d'un ami pour moi, d'où les cauchemars.

Bien sûr, il a été un ami à ma façon, sur le mode de la haine, de la concurrence, du défi permanent. Mais il a été là pour moi, il m'a stimulé. Il a contrecarré mes plans, il m'a appris la réactivité.

Quand Itachi était mon ennemi, Naruto est devenu mon adversaire. C'est avec lui, ou plutôt contre lui, que je m'entrainais, que je me battais.

Alors bien sûr, pour n'importe qui d'autre, cette relation aurait été de la rivalité, de la haine, de la colère, exprimez le comme vous voulez, mais pas pour moi.

Il était celui à qui je parlais le plus, même si c'était pour l'insulter. Il n'était pas le seul à s'occuper de moi, mais il était le seul dont les remarques, les compliments ou les critiques m'importaient.

C'est étrange de dire une chose pareille, et je ne l'aurais jamais avoué avant de partir chez Orochimaru, mais je tenais vraiment à notre relation. Et pas uniquement parce qu'elle me faisait progresser, non, je tenais à lui.

A ses bêtises, à ses blagues stupides, à sa maladresse, à sa volonté, aussi forte que la mienne. Toutes ces petites choses qui, seules, pouvaient égayer mon quotidien, bien plus que la nouvelle coiffure de Sakura, ou les nouvelles bottes d'Ino.

Je crois que je l'ai réalisé dans cette vallée.

Je pensais m'éloigner de l'exemple de mon frère, je pensais me détacher de son modèle, mais je crois que je l'ai surtout fait pour Naruto, parce que je n'avais ni la force, ni l'envie de le tuer.

Mais j'ai bien entendu refoulé cette pensée, au nom de la vengeance.

Et c'est pour cela que, depuis trois ans que je suis rentré, je n'ose plus te parler.

Je ne peux plus t'insulter, tu es devenu plus fort que moi. J'aurais aimé que tout redevienne comme avant, mais il faut voir la situation en face :

Premièrement, je suis revenu au village me faire juger pour désertion, autant dire que je suis plus bas que tout sur l'échelle des ninjas, et je ne dois qu'à la grande bonté de Tsunade de pouvoir refaire des missions. Au fait surtout qu'elle ait compris que je ne trahirai plus, n'ayant plus aucune raison de le faire.

Deuxièmement, tes entrainements avec Jiraya et un autre porteur de démon, d'après ce que j'ai compris, t'ont rendu incroyablement fort. Même moi, qui dispose de capacités héréditaires incroyables et qui ait travaillé comme peu l'ont fait, je ne suis pas aussi puissant que toi.

Troisièmement, je n'ai même plus l'avantage de la popularité sur toi. Si à l'académie, les filles te trouvaient immature et fatiguant, depuis elles ont changé d'avis… Tu es devenu beau, inutile de le nier. Je ne me considère pas comme un bon juge pour ces choses là, mais il suffit de considérer que beaucoup se retournent sur toi dans la rue, et que tu as un succès indéniable.

Dans tous les domaines dans lesquels je t'étais supérieur, tu as pris l'avantage.

Notre relation étant basée sur ma supériorité, je ne sais plus comment me comporter.

C'est ainsi que j'ai réussi à briser net le seul lien que j'avais jamais réussi à tisser. Que depuis mon retour, nous ne sommes pas entrainés ensemble une seule fois, ni même adressé la parole dans un cadre autre que professionnel.

Jusqu'à hier soir.

Hier soir où nous avons dansé ensemble.

Hier soir où tes mains se sont posées sur mon corps.

Hier soir où ton souffle a balayé ma nuque, mes épaules, mon oreille.

Hier soir où tu m'as murmuré des mots, des tas de mots. Des mots qui, comme un poison, se sont infiltrés dans mon corps, ont mis plusieurs heures à se répandre, à couler le long de mes veines, jusqu'à me contaminer complètement.

Moi qui ne m'étais jamais intéressé aux relations physiques, j'ai eu envie d'en savoir plus lorsque tu m'as touché.

Mais je sais que ce que tu es capable de me faire découvrir va bien au-delà.

La question est : oserai-je ? Aurais-je le courage de venir jusqu'à toi, sachant les souffrances que je vais endurer si tu me retires de l'abyme dans lequel je m'enfonce chaque jour un peu plus ?

J'aimerais. J'aimerais me dire qu'au point où j'en suis arrivé, un peu plus ou un peu moins de souffrances ne changeront plus grand-chose. J'aimerais me dire que Naruto a toujours été quelqu'un qui en valait la peine.

Mais même ces arguments ne me convainquent pas.

Je sais que Naruto pourra me faire sortir de tout ça. Mais j'ignore s'il le fera.

Il peut séduire qui il veut à Konoha, il peut avoir n'importe qui, alors pourquoi s'encombrerait-il d'un déchet comme moi ?

Bien sûr, je sais que notre relation a été importante pour lui aussi, mais dans une bien moindre mesure, c'est évident. Même si je pouvais le mettre dans des états de rage incroyables, ce dont je tirais une certaine fierté, cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il s'intéressait à moi comme moi à lui.

Il avait d'autres amis.

Je l'avais vu, plusieurs fois, rire avec Kiba ou Lee, je l'avais vu embêter Shikamaru, ou Gaara quand il était de passage, je l'avais vu plongé dans des discussions mystérieuses avec Shino et Choji, avant mon départ.

Et depuis mon retour, c'était encore pire. Il était la personne la plus sociable que je connaisse. Il agissait comme si la rue lui appartenait, ayant toujours un sourire pour l'un, une blague pour l'autre, et un clin d'œil pour le troisième.

Quand les plus belles filles se jetaient dans ses bras sous le prétexte de lui dire bonjour, comment pourrais-je espérer leur faire concurrence ?

Il m'a bien sûr fait comprendre hier soir que je l'intéressais, qu'il serait là pour moi, qu'il tenait véritablement à m'aider, mais, même si j'ai confiance en lui, il n'est encore qu'un gamin, à qui le succès a pu monter un peu trop vite à la tête…

Et si au bout de quelques semaines, de quelques mois il n'en pouvait plus ? Si l'état de loque humaine dans lequel je suis empêtré le lassait ? Si je devenais encombrant, gênant pour son image ou pour son style de vie ? S'il se sentait obligé de rester avec moi, s'il le faisait par pitié, s'il finissait par me détester pour de bon ?

Je le savais volage, et c'était bien ce qui me retenait de prendre le risque.

Et pourtant, depuis hier soir, l'envie de ce risque se faisait grandissante. Insidieusement elle me gagnait, m'envahissait.

Naruto m'attirait, je ne pouvais plus le nier, mais il me faisait également peur…

J'étais tiraillé entre ces deux tendances, qui chacune prenait de l'ampleur dans mon for intérieur : l'une me disait de tenter ma chance, qu'une déception ne serait qu'une déception de plus et que j'y étais habitué, et l'autre me poussait à rester à distance, à ne pas me brûler les ailes auprès de lui, comme tant d'autres avant moi l'avaient fait.

J'avais envie, très envie d'accepter la proposition de Naruto, mais j'étais trop effrayé, trop lâche pour le faire.

D'accord, là, c'était vraiment frustrant : j'avais passé la nuit et toute la journée à réfléchir, et j'en étais exactement au même point qu'hier.

Génial.

* * *

Hum, désolée, on ne peut pas vraiment dire que l'histoire avance très vite (ou qu'elle avance tout court, comme le dit Sasuke, on en est exactement au même point qu'à la fin du chapitre précédent), mais il faut croire que j'aime torturer mes lectrices ;)

Plus sérieusement, j'avais vraiment envie de faire le point sur la mentalité de Sasuke, de préciser vraiment son état d'esprit, je trouve que c'est important...

Mais dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, j'ai vraiment envie de savoir si ça vous ennuie, si ça vous plait, si ça vous est complètement indifférent... (tout ça pour dire que je vous serais vraiment reconnaissante pour une petite review !)

Je vous embrasse,

Liesel M.M.


	3. Réflexions matinales

Bonsoir les enfants !

Avant mon petit blabla, je tiens à remercier mes revieweurs, vos petits mots m'ont fait vraiment très plaisir ! Merci aux anonymes, Lenalee, reytan, Elisa, prums't et CaiN de Ludette, à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre en MP, et merci encore aux autres, votre soutien est très apprécié !

Voilà maintenant le troisième chapitre, j'espère toujours que vous allez aimer, même si c'est plus "Narutien", mais je ne dis rien, et je vous retrouve tout en bas...

* * *

**Réflexions matinales**

Ce matin-là, le soleil brillait, inondant la chambre de ses rayons dorés, venant caresser la joue d'un garçon qui se maudissait d'avoir oublié de fermer ses volets. Parce qu'être réveillé à l'aurore un lendemain de soirée, personne n'aimait cela.

Ce matin-là, Naruto aurait aimé se réveiller avec une magistrale gueule de bois, comme cela lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps.

Oui, il aurait préféré.

Au moins, il aurait eu une excuse pour ne pas avoir à ouvrir les yeux. Il aurait eu une excuse à cette migraine qui lui vrillait les tempes, et à ce désespoir qui lui vrillait le cœur.

Il aurait voulu avoir suffisamment bu pour ne pas avoir à se souvenir de la soirée de la veille, ou plutôt de la fin de la soirée.

Parce que le début avait été tout sauf désagréable : toute la bande s'était rendue chez Neji pour manger, voire même engloutir pour certains, un excellent gâteau, et les premières bouteilles avaient fait leur apparition.

Puis avaient commencés les jeux à boire sans queue ni tête, l'important étant seulement de boire le plus vite possible, d'être le plus ivre possible afin d'oublier cet examen et toutes les horreurs qui allaient avec, celles qu'ils avaient commises et celles dont ils avaient été les témoins impuissants.

Quand tous les verres et toutes les bouteilles furent vidées, ils s'étaient décidés à aller danser dans « un endroit sympa », comprendre un hangar enfumé dans lequel un prétentieux avec un casque et pleins d'appareils compliqués semblait avoir pour intention principale de vous rendre sourd.

Mais Naruto ne se plaignait pas. Il aimait ce genre d'endroit.

Et s'il n'aimait pas le prix exorbitant des consommations au bar, ni l'odeur de la transpiration de tous les autres danseurs, ni les personnes qui violaient son espace vital « juste pour une chanson », en revanche il aimait danser.

Il s'en était donné à cœur joie. Il s'était laissé porter, emporter par la musique et par les mouvements sensuels de Sasuke.

Il n'avait jamais vu Sasuke danser auparavant.

Mais cela n'avait rien d'étonnant : tous les deux avaient beaucoup de missions, ce qui signifiait un emploi du temps chargé et beaucoup de fatigue, et donc peu d'occasions de sortir. Un ninja ne « profite pas de la vie ».

Mais Naruto avait une façon bien à lui de « profiter de la vie » malgré tout.

Tout avait commencé après son retour d'entrainement.

Il avait passé deux ans avec Jiraya, deux années cruciales de l'adolescence qui avaient transformé un petit garçon en mutant, au timbre de voix changeant, à la silhouette grandie un peu trop vite, au visage pas encore terminé.

Et les regards des habitants de Konoha avaient changé. D'indifférents ou haineux, ils étaient devenus surpris pour les plus âgés, qui ne « l'avaient pas vu grandir » et impressionnés pour les plus jeunes, Konohamaru le premier - même si jamais il ne le reconnaitrait.

Et même si aucun de ses regards n'était vraiment flatteur, Naruto avait apprécié le changement. Parce que les gens prêtaient attention à lui, qu'ils lui adressaient parfois quelques mots.

Il avait l'impression d'exister. Pour la première fois, il avait le sentiment d'appartenir à ce village.

Ces simples « Naruto ? C'est toi ? » ou ces « Tu as grandi, gamin » lui donnaient presque l'impression d'appartenir à une famille, ou au moins à une communauté, et c'était un sentiment qu'il avait aimé ressentir.

Il avait répondu à chacune de ces remarques, transformant parfois des phrases en l'air en de véritables conversations, tissant petit à petit des liens, bâtissant pierre par pierre sa popularité future.

Puis il était reparti. Il lui fallait dompter Kyubi. Le souvenir de la puissance phénoménale de Gaara l'avait poussé à vouloir rencontrer le réceptacle du démon-taureau. Naruto osait à peine imaginer que sa puissance dépasserait celle de Gaara, car ce Kyubi qui était scellé en lui était le plus puissant des neuf démons.

Pour le contrôler, il était passé par des épreuves psychologiques intenses, des obstacles physiques plus qu'éprouvants et il avait dû s'improviser rappeur. Cet entrainement était de loin le plus difficile qu'il avait jamais subi !

Mais quand il était finalement rentré, il ne l'avait pas regretté.

Les très longs mois qu'il avait passé avec Killerbee lui avaient apporté une maturité à laquelle personne à Konoha ne s'attendait, et dont personne ne soupçonnait vraiment la profondeur.

Mais ce n'était pas cette évolution qui rendait les filles toute chose quand Naruto passait près d'elles.

C'était plutôt sa métamorphose en un Apollon grand, musclé, viril, à la peau tannée par le soleil et avec des yeux d'un bleu bien trop bleu. C'est du moins ce qui se murmurait sur son passage.

Dans les confidences intimes de celles, puis ceux, qui s'étaient approché(e)s plus près, on pouvait entendre louer la finesse de ses hanches, la puissance de ses bras, la grâce de sa silhouette, le caractère si félin de ses muscles longs et déliés, le gout exquis de sa langue, les sensations fabuleuses qu'un chakra bien utilisé était en mesure de procurer…

Ce qui plaisait énormément était encore sa capacité incroyable à alterner tendresse, avec lui si proche du ronronnement, et passion déchainée, tel un chat sauvage. Il était doué, même pour un garçon de dix-huit ans.

Les métaphores à son sujet le rendaient toujours assez perplexe, mais après tout, tant qu'il parvenait à passer ses nuits libres en charmante compagnie, peut importe qu'on le compare à un chat !

Ces nuits avaient l'avantage de creuser sa légende à Konoha, de le rendre encore plus populaire, ce dont il avait absolument besoin pour devenir Hokage. Qui pourrait dire après ses exploits qu'il n'était pas _proche_ de son peuple ?

Mais elles avaient surtout l'avantage de l'épuiser, et par conséquent de l'empêcher de penser. Elles lui faisaient, pour un instant, oublier un traitre aux yeux trop noirs.

On lui avait dit que certaines choses ne pouvaient être changées. On lui avait expliqué que certaines situations étaient irrévocables, que certaines personnes ne pouvaient être sauvées. Qu'il était trop tard.

Mais Naruto avait refusé de le croire. Lors de l'attaque du village caché de la feuille, à combien de ninjas tombés au combat avait-il rendu la vie ? Il les avait tous sauvés, alors qu'il était trop tard. Il avait trouvé Nagato, le 7ème Pain, il l'avait convaincu, et il les avait tous sauvés.

Alors pourquoi était-il incapable de sauver Sasuke ?

Pourquoi ce dernier se dérobait-il à tous ses regards, à ses questions, même pas encore posées, à sa sollicitude qui n'était en rien de la pitié ?

Naruto ne voulait pourtant pas grand-chose. Il n'aurait jamais été assez stupide pour lui proposer autre chose que son amitié, son soutien dans l'épreuve terrible qu'il traversait, il savait bien qu'il ne serait jamais assez bien pour un Uchiwa.

Mais il aurait simplement voulu un contact, même ténu, même si ça n'avait été qu'un échange de regards ! Mais même cela, Sasuke le lui avait refusé. Il ne l'avait pas laissé entrer dans son monde, et Naruto en avait été profondément blessé.

Depuis toujours, ils avaient eu des points communs. Tous deux orphelins, ayant tous deux grandi seuls, tous deux en quête de puissance. Ils avaient eu des choses à prouver.

Naruto pensait qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés, qu'ils étaient devenus amis, malgré leurs querelles et leur rivalité. Il n'avait pas imaginé la complicité qui les avait reliés.

Il pensait que leurs passés plutôt similaires et leur passé commun auraient été des raisons suffisantes pour Sasuke, des raisons de se confier, de s'oublier un peu en sa présence.

Et ce n'était pas faute de lui avoir tendu des perches ! Naruto passait beaucoup de son temps libre à se promener, s'entrainer ou simplement trainer avec des amis autour du quartier Uchiwa, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir Sasuke, de l'inviter à discuter, de le traiter comme un ami, mais il était tellement farouche !

Naruto sentait très souvent sa présence, mais jamais il ne se montrait.

Naruto était flatté de cette attention permanente, mais au bout de plusieurs mois, de plusieurs années, elle devenait pesante.

Il ne comprenait plus Sasuke.

Il avait compris son désir de vengeance, de puissance. Il avait compris sa désertion, même s'il ne l'acceptait pas. Il avait compris sa douleur, sa frustration d'avoir retrouvé Itachi à l'agonie et de n'avoir pu le tuer de ses mains. Il avait compris le vide de sa vie, qui avait perdu son objectif. Il avait compris sa réaction de se refermer sur lui-même.

Mais pas pendant trois ans !

Il avait respecté le deuil que portait son ami, mais il avait atteint ses limites. Il y avait une différence entre honorer la mémoire de sa famille et ne pas vivre sa propre vie.

Le fait que Sasuke se réfugiait dans son deuil pour ne pas avoir à s'avouer que sa vie n'avait plus de sens, Naruto le pressentait sans vraiment le comprendre.

Il comprenait que son ami était en train de gâcher sa vie sans raison valable, et il était révolté.

Tout le monde semblait « respecter sa décision ».

Tout le monde était juste terrifié à l'idée de se confronter à celui qui avait réussi à éliminer Orochimaru (qui avait éliminé Hokage le Troisième).

Le seul qui combinait à la fois la puissance et le courage suffisants pour affronter Sasuke, c'était lui, c'était Naruto.

Mais il n'avait pas envie de tout résoudre par un combat. Ils n'avaient plus douze ans. Et il était là, tout prêt à l'aider, comme les amis le font, merde !

C'est ce qu'il avait fait la veille au soir.

Il cherchait depuis quelques temps un moyen de l'approcher et de pouvoir lui parler sans se faire jeter, et l'occasion lui avait semblée idéale.

Sasuke paraissait danser dans les bras même de la musique. Pour une fois, il était là, il se montrait. Et il ne montrait pas le ninja, mais une facette différente de lui, quelque chose de plus intime, de plus instinctif, comme animal.

Une facette sexuelle. Une facette que Naruto ne savait que trop bien reconnaitre.

Il avait été sensuel comme rarement auparavant il l'avait été. Avant même de l'aborder, il dansait déjà avec Sasuke. Il observait à la dérobée sa façon de se déhancher, et il prenait son rythme…

Puis il s'était fait le plus discret possible pour l'aborder sans que Sasuke le rejette, comme il avait rejeté tous les autres avant lui. Et il l'avait accepté.

Et Naruto lui avait dit. Il lui avait dit ce qu'il pensait de sa vie, ce qu'il attendait de lui.

Il ne lui avait pas _tout_ dit, bien sûr, mais après tout, ils étaient dans une discothèque, ce n'est pas l'endroit rêvé pour une discussion de cette importance, surtout quand on a pas parlé à cette personne depuis des années.

Naruto avait simplement essayé d'être percutant, de dire ce qu'il aurait aimé entendre.

Et d'être ferme.

Parce qu'il ne voulait pas d'un Sasuke faible, hésitant, qui se laissait vivre. Il connaissait Sasuke dur, combattif, déterminé, et c'était cet homme-là qu'il voulait.

Mais ce matin, il regrettait.

Après tout ce temps à le côtoyer sans parvenir à l'approcher, il avait enfin réussi à établir un contact…et l'avait quitté au bout de quelques chansons.

Sakura avait raison, il était un boulet.

Mais une partie de lui-même savait que Sasuke aurait pris n'importe quel autre comportement pour de la pitié, et l'aurait violemment rejeté.

C'était le seul moyen. Un moyen douloureux, parce qu'il avait été repoussé, mais il avait fait une proposition à Sasuke. Une proposition que ce dernier n'avait pas explicitement refusée. Une proposition qui tenait toujours, donc.

Naruto avait fait le premier pas.

Il se frotta les yeux et repoussa les couvertures en murmurant :

« La balle est dans ton camp, Sasuke… »

* * *

Oui, toujours pas d'action , je sais ! Mais Naruto et Sasuke ont des cerveaux, si, si, je vous jure... Et je trouve qu'il est utile de souligner les rares fois où ils s'en servent ;)

Mais que tout ça ne vous empêche pas de me laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

A bientôt,

Liesel M.M.


	4. Coup de pouce extérieur

Bonjour, bonjour !

Me voilà de retour avec le quatrième chapitre de cette histoire ! Avant de commencer, je tiens à remercier celles (et ceux ?) qui m'ont laissé un mot, c'est adorable à vous, et ça fait vraiment très plaisir =) Et comme je ne peux pas répondre aux anonymes, je me sers de cette page pour vous remercier, **CaiN de Lunette **et **reytan** pour vos commentaires ! Et même si je l'ai déjà fait en MP, merci aux autres, **marions**, **Ketsuchi** et **sasunaru-tina **!

Merci aussi à ceux qui m'ont mis dans leurs alertes et dans leurs favoris =)

Comme d'hab', j'espère que ça va vous plaire, et je vous rejoins tout en bas !

* * *

**Coup de pouce extérieur**

Naruto savait que ce serait long.

Il savait que Sasuke était le plus farouche des animaux sauvages, et qu'il serait aussi le plus difficile à apprivoiser.

Il savait que Sasuke avait peur, il ignorait s'il lui faisait totalement confiance.

Non, il _savait_ que Sasuke ne lui faisait pas entièrement confiance. Il avait été trahi par tous ceux à qui il avait accordé sa confiance. Il avait renoncé à compter sur personne d'autre que lui-même.

Naruto avait mal à cette idée, mais il n'y était pour rien. C'était à lui de réapprendre la confiance à Sasuke. C'était à lui de montrer à son ancien ennemi que les hommes ne représentaient pas seulement des sources de souffrances les uns pour les autres. C'était à lui de prouver à Sasuke que les contacts avec les autres pouvaient lui causer beaucoup plus de bien que de mal.

C'était à lui de montrer tout cela, et bien plus encore.

Et il savait que ça prendrait du temps, beaucoup de temps.

Mais ce dont il ne se doutait pas, c'était qu'une heure après son réveil, il tournerait déjà en rond chez lui, attendant que Sasuke daigne se montrer.

Il parlait tout seul, ou s'adressait plutôt à l'absent, lui demandant quand il comptait se montrer, combien de temps il allait encore le faire attendre…

Mais plus le temps passait, plus son vocabulaire se dégradait…

Aux alentours de midi, on pouvait l'entendre vociférer : « C'est trop demander à ce débile mal coiffé de daigner bouger son impérial cul jusqu'à ma piaule ou il lui faut une autre invitation ? »

Et quand l'horloge de son salon eut sonné seize fois, après une journée passée à remettre ses cheveux en place, à lisser le tissu du canapé, à préparer un petit discours pour Sasuke, Naruto commença seulement à s'énerver.

Quiconque serait passé à proximité aurait entendu les cris, les insultes, les coups de poings dans les murs. Mais personne n'était assez fou pour se risquer chez Naruto quand des émanations de chakra si noires flottaient autour de sa maison…

Quand la nuit fut tombée, Naruto se résigna. Il ne viendrait pas aujourd'hui.

Naruto se dirigea vers une cloison de son salon, qu'il fit silencieusement coulisser, et sortit de son impressionnante collection de bouteilles son saké des mauvais jours, le _fort_.

Il se sentait tellement stupide d'avoir cru qu'il viendrait aujourd'hui !

Il savait que ça prendrait du temps, il le savait, ça faisait trois ans qu'il attendait !

Mais justement, maintenant, il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Il avait fait quelque chose, il fallait que Sasuke réagisse !

* * *

J'ai passé une journée entière à réfléchir.

Je crois que cela ne m'était pas arrivé depuis… Rectification : je crois que cela ne m'était jamais arrivé.

Même après le massacre, il n'y avait pas à réfléchir : ma famille n'était plus, je devais les venger. Itachi m'avait lancé un défi, je n'avais qu'à travailler aussi dur que possible pour le relever.

Rien ne nécessitait une décision. Pas quand on était un Uchiwa et que l'on avait un sens de l'honneur aussi profondément ancré que le mien.

Mais maintenant que mon honneur ne me dictait plus rien, le libre-arbitre avait repris ses droits.

Et il n'y a rien de pire que le libre-arbitre. Rien de plus difficile à assumer que ses propres choix.

C'est pourquoi je suis incapable d'en faire un seul depuis des années.

Mais ce matin, ma décision est prise.

Hier soir, j'hésitais encore.

J'ai peut-être rêvé cette nuit. Mais ce qui est certain, c'est que ce matin, tout était clair dans mon esprit.

Enfin, ma décision a beau être irrévocable, ça n'empêche pas ma résolution de flancher et l'angoisse de me vriller le ventre…

Mais je crois que je suis content d'éprouver ce genre d'impressions. Je pressens, je sens, physiquement, qu'il va m'arriver quelque chose, et c'est en même temps un peu excitant.

Je reconnais l'adrénaline des combats couler dans mes veines, et je trouve que c'est agréable de savoir qu'aucun danger physique ne me menace directement. Non, c'est la vraie vie, les choix, les conséquences de mes actes et toutes ces choses que je n'avais jamais vraiment connues.

Mais pour la vie, pas d'entrainements, pas de possibilité de parfaire ses techniques, pas de prof pour vous superviser, vous prévenir ou vous sauver.

Il n'y aura que moi. Moi et les autres.

Souhaitez-moi bonne chance…!

J'ai beau vivre isolé depuis longtemps, je connais tout de même certaines règles de la société, comme le fait qu'il faille paraitre soigné en toutes circonstances, qu'il faille être beau.

Et c'est pourquoi je suis depuis une heure dans la salle de bain. Je me suis lavé soigneusement, je me suis récuré, je me suis brossé, et maintenant, devant le miroir, j'essaye de donner l'impression que mes cheveux sont peignés, mais ils semblent animés de leur volonté propre.

J'ai choisi des vêtements propres et élégants, mais pas trop élégants pour ne pas donner l'impression que je suis trop apprêté.

J'aimerais avoir l'air habillé mais pas tiré à quatre épingles.

J'aimerais que l'on remarque que je suis soigné, sans pour autant que l'on s'imagine que j'ai passé des heures à m'occuper de mon apparence.

Mais je crains de ne pas savoir. Je n'ai pas l'expérience…

Je ne sais même pas comment on prend soin de son corps, j'ai passé tout mon temps à épuiser le mien, à repousser ses limites par la force.

Je ne sais pas comment faire pour que les autres me trouvent beau, pour qu'ils se retournent sur moi comme ils le font pour Naruto.

C'est-à-dire que je n'ai pas _envie_ que tout le monde m'observe, mais j'ai envie d'être ce genre de personne, pour être l'égal de Naruto, pour ne pas être le boulet qu'il se traine. J'aimerais briller comme il le fait.

Mais je crains de ne pas en être capable. Tant pis.

Et depuis quand je ne me suis pas autant occupé de mon apparence… ? Il vaut mieux ne pas y penser.

Par mes aïeux en décomposition, Naruto me fait vraiment un effet que je n'aurais pas soupçonné.

Mais il est temps de me mettre en route.

Mon dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir de l'entrée se prolonge en inspection en règle de ma personne.

Du bout des sandales ni trop neuves, ni trop usées, jusqu'à ma coiffure, dont je ne suis toujours pas satisfait, en passant par mes jambes, dont on devine à peine la forme sous le pantalon large, par mes hanches aussi fines que dans mon enfance, par mon torse dont on peut apercevoir la naissance par l'échancrure de mon kimono, par mes mains calleuses malgré la pierre ponce, puis par mon visage qui ne m'est plus familier.

Ce visage, dans lequel je vois trop d'Itachi pour pouvoir l'aimer, trop de mon père pour pouvoir l'abîmer, trop de ma mère pour pouvoir le détester, mais dans lequel je ne les vois pas assez.

Ce visage qui ne m'appartient pas entièrement, témoin toujours vivant de ma famille massacrée.

Ce visage, qui est mon contact avec les autres, mon identité, mon humanité, que je hais et que je rêve de défigurer, et dont je n'arrive pas à détourner le regard.

Je ne sais ce qui m'arrache à cette contemplation malsaine, peut-être un sursaut de détermination quant à la mission que je me suis assignée aujourd'hui.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je me détourne finalement de mon reflet pour sortir de la demeure Uchiwa.

Déambulant, les mains dans les poches, dans les rues de Konoha, je me sens comme revenu des années en arrière. J'ai un instant l'impression que je vais rejoindre mes coéquipiers au point de rendez-vous pour attendre des heures que notre prof capricieux se montre, son livre à la moralité douteuse à la main.

Un fin sourire étire mes lèvres en repensant à cette époque… Quand on me félicitait pour avoir réussi à battre deux ninjas de niveau moyen, quand Naruto et moi nous prenions pour des stratèges chevronnés alors que nous n'avions fait qu'utiliser un clone et un shuriken furtif…

Je commence seulement à réaliser à quel point nous n'étions que des enfants.

Je réalise le chemin que j'ai parcouru, sans être certain que l'évolution m'ait été très favorable, mais le passé est le passé, et y penser éveille en moi des sentiments que je n'aime pas ressentir.

Ces rues me rendent bien trop mélancoliques à mon goût.

Heureusement, la maison vers laquelle je me dirige se profile au bout de la rue. J'inspire profondément et me dirige vers elle.

J'y arrive rapidement. Trop rapidement ? Je me fige un instant devant la porte close.

On dit que le premier pas est le plus difficile. On a raison.

Je sais qu'il me faut frapper, mais j'ai l'impression que rien dans ma vie n'a été aussi dangereux que de lever mon bras. Peut-être pour la première fois de ma vie, je suis lâche. Je cherche en moi le courage de signifier ma présence, de demander l'ouverture de la porte, sans le trouver.

Ma raison hurle à mon corps de le faire, mais je suis comme paralysé.

Je jure que j'essaye, que j'aimerais, mais je ne _peux_ pas !

Alors que je vais me retourner et partir, savourer le goût amer de la lâcheté, de la défaite chez moi, alors que je n'ai plus aucun espoir de faire s'ouvrir cette porte, la porte s'ouvre d'elle-même, et un cri aigu, surpris, s'échappe de la maison.

- Sasuke-kun ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Enfin, peu importe, entre, je t'en prie !

Après avoir remercié Sakura, je l'ai suivie au salon. Elle ne m'a posé aucune autre question, comme si elle savait que je ne répondrai pas. Elle s'est contentée de babiller, de passer le temps avec des propos stupides pendant que l'eau pour le thé chauffait.

Elle a commenté la soirée d'avant-hier soir, à laquelle elle a participé malgré son abandon à l'examen. Elle s'est réjouie pour nous tous, elle m'a félicité pour ma montée en grade.

Puis, une fois le thé servi, elle s'est assise à mes côtés et m'a regardé droit dans les yeux. Et je me suis souvenu pourquoi on craignait Sakura, pourquoi les garçons de Konoha ne l'importunaient pas.

J'ai compris qu'elle n'était plus manipulable, et que j'avais plutôt intérêt à lui dire toute la vérité si je souhaitais son aide. J'ai compris que les ennuis commençaient pour moi, et qu'il était trop tard pour être lâche.

- Sasuke ?

- Sasuke ? Puis-je te demander ce que fait mon amour d'enfance chez moi si tôt le matin ? Je comprendrais que tu te rendes compte seulement maintenant de ton erreur et que tu viennes me déclarer ta flamme, mais premièrement, je ne suis plus intéressée, même si je ne cache pas que je serais assez flattée, et deuxièmement, je ne pense pas que tu sois là pour ça… Je me trompe ?

Quel débit de paroles… Je serais toujours impressionné par les personnes capables de parler autant.

- Non, tu as raison.

- J'ai raison ? Mais encore… ?

- Je ne suis pas là pour te déclarer mon amour.

J'ignore pourquoi Sakura a éclaté de rire à ce moment, mais elle a eu l'air de me trouver absolument hilarant. Avant de redevenir sérieuse d'un coup, et de me regarder fixement :

- Je sais, Sasuke. Ce que j'ignore, et ce que je te demande, c'est pourquoi tu es là.

La partie délicate allait commencer.

- Je… Je me demandais si tu étais restée en de bons termes avec Naruto… ?

-Oh, je t'en prie, Sasuke, viens-en au fait ! Tu sais que je suis restée en excellents termes avec Naruto, et je sais que tu as dansé avec lui samedi soir. J'étais là, je m'en souviens, et je peux te dire que que c'était pas hot, c'était pire… Alors on peut parler à cœur ouvert d'accord ?

- Oui, je…

…n'arrive pas à parler.

… suis incapable de lui dire quoi que ce soit concernant Naruto.

… n'avais pas exactement l'intention de me confier.

- Sasuke, tu me faisais confiance au temps de l'équipe sept… Je n'ai pas changé.

Oh si, tu as changé, Sakura. Tu es devenue une grande ninja et un médecin reconnu malgré ton jeune âge. Tu as été la disciple de l'Hokage. La femme que tu es devenue semble épanouie, et tu as arrêté de te perdre dans des rêves inaccessibles d'adolescente. J'ai beau m'être isolé, je sais que cet appartement n'est pas uniquement le tien. Je sais pour qui tu as abandonné l'examen.

Et je sais, je _sens_ que toutes les raisons qui me faisaient douter de toi au temps de l'équipe sept ont disparu. Je sais que, même si tu as des attachements plus profonds, je compte toujours beaucoup pour toi, tout comme Naruto. Je sais que tu es là pour moi, que tu l'as toujours été, même si je n'ai pas su en profiter.

- Tu lui fais confiance ?

- A Naruto ? Oh, Sasuke… Tu as été mon premier amour, tu le sais, mais Naruto est l'homme de ma vie. Il est mon meilleur ami, mais il est bien plus que ça… Je l'aime, et pour répondre à ta question, je remettrais ma vie entre ses mains sans sourciller. Je l'ai déjà fait d'ailleurs, à plusieurs reprises.

- Tu..tu l'aimes ? Mais je croyais que…

- Bien sûr que Sakura aime Naruto. Et elle t'aime aussi, Sasuke. Et elle m'aime. Mais les histoires sont différentes et les sentiments ne sont pas les mêmes. Elle n'est pas amoureuse de vous deux, mais elle vous aime. Plus que sa propre vie. Et moi dont elle est amoureuse, je ne suis pas sûre de peser bien lourd face à vous deux réunis…

Sakura eut, après l'intervention de sa maitresse, un claquement de langue agacé.

- Si c'est pour dire des bêtises comme ça, c'était pas la peine de la ramener, Ino.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, grand front… Et bon courage avec l'asocial ! Je vais voir l'homme de ma vie…

- C'est ça, espèce de grande asperge, mes amitiés à Chôji !

La porte claqua sur deux éclats de rire, et je ne pus m'empêcher de considérer cette relation bizarre. Ce sourire sur les lèvres de Sakura, ses yeux rieurs, elle ne les avait pas quand elle était « amoureuse » de moi. Tout ce qu'on pouvait lire à cette époque sur son visage, dans ses yeux, était l'admiration, l'adoration, une profonde dévotion.

Mais pas ce bonheur, ce visage si ouvert, ces yeux joyeux, ces traits un peu tirés de celle qui n'a pas passé toute la nuit à dormir, non, tout cela était nouveau. Et je pouvais dire que sa relation était bien plus saine, et que c'est ce qu'elle méritait.

Je crois que j'étais content pour elle.

Je crois que malgré cette indifférence que j'ai toujours affichée, Sakura compte aussi pour moi, un peu. Je lui dirai, un jour.

- Tu sais, c'est un peu ce que je compte faire, remettre ma vie entre ses mains, mais j'ai besoin qu'on me dise que…

- Que ? m'encouragea-t'elle

- Qu'il est le bon, qu'il n'en fera pas n'importe quoi, que j'ai raison de le faire…

- Sasuke, regarde moi, dit-elle en me relevant doucement le menton, et en ancrant ses yeux dans les miens. Je ne peux pas te dire que tu as raison de le faire ou non, parce que c'est à toi de prendre cette décision. Je ne peux pas te dire qu'il est le bon, parce que seul ton cœur le sait. Mais ce dont je peux t'assurer, c'est que Naruto n'en fera pas n'importe quoi. Je le sais, j'en suis sûre. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a déjà dit, mais tu représentes beaucoup pour lui. Plus que ce que tu t'imagines.

Je ne savais pas trop quoi penser. Sakura m'avait donné la réponse à ma question, mais je n'avais pas l'impression d'être plus avancé. J'avais toujours autant envie d'aller voir Naruto, et toujours aussi peur.

Je me demande ce que j'espérais en venant voir Sakura. Il était évident qu'elle allait parler en faveur de Naruto. Tout le monde l'aimait au village, pourquoi aurait-elle fait exception ?

Mais je crois que j'attendais que, comme au temps de l'équipe sept, elle me parle de Naruto comme d'un gamin stupide qui n'était même pas digne de mon attention. Bien sûr, je sais qu'avec le temps, c'était devenu un jeu, et qu'elle ne le pensait plus vraiment, mais je pense que c'est le rôle que je lui avais attribué.

- Désolé, Sasuke. Mais même pour tes beaux yeux, je ne dirais pas de mal de Naruto. D'une part parce que ce n'est pas ce que tu as besoin d'entendre, et d'autre part parce que je ne le pense pas.

- Aurais-je parlé à voix haute ?

- Non, mais c'est tout comme… Tu as eu l'air déçu d'apprendre que Naruto était un garçon fiable. Mais il l'est, surtout en ce qui te concerne…

- C'est que tout le monde a l'air de tellement l'aimer..

- Tu es jaloux ?

- Non. Je trouve ça suspect. Quand on était enfants, tout le monde le détestait, on lui lançait même des pierres. Alors pourquoi on lui fait autant de compliments aujourd'hui ?

- Il a sauvé le village, Sasuke ! Ça compte, dans l'esprit des gens. Il est devenu très fort, mais il a mis sa puissance au service de Konoha. Il possède le démon-renard en lui, mais il a appris à utiliser sa puissance et il a prouvé qu'il ne représentait plus une menace. Et tu sais comme l'opinion publique est manichéenne : le démon cruel et sanguinaire est devenu un héros national du jour au lendemain, et depuis, sa réputation ne faiblit pas. Mais c'est plus pour ses performances en chambre qu'au combat, si tu veux mon avis…

- Hn.

- Toujours pas convaincu ? Mais Sasuke, que faut-il donc que je te dise pour que tu lui donnes une chance ?

- Rien. Il est volage. Comment peut-être volage et fiable à la fois ?

- Alors c'est ça le problème ? Le fait que Naruto ait des aventures d'un soir avec des inconnu(e)s ?

-…

- Et tu crois qu'il n'est pas fidèle ?

-…

- Sasuke, tu mérites des baffes ! Entre toutes les qualités de Naruto, comment peux-tu douter de sa loyauté ? Alors que c'est lui qui t'a défendu à ton retour, que c'est grâce à lui que tu es redevenu un ninja ? Alors que TU l'as trahi un nombre incalculable de fois et qu'il n'a jamais faibli dans la constance de son amitié envers toi ? Naruto est quelqu'un de fidèle, tu le sais. Je sais que tu le sais. Et s'il couche avec n'importe qui, c'est en grande partie pour sa réputation, et aussi pour se sentir un peu moins seul. Ce n'est pas à toi que je vais apprendre que la popularité isole plus qu'elle ne rend heureux…

Ça faisait beaucoup de révélations en une fois.

J'ignorais à qui ma réhabilitation était due. Enfin, je ne savais pas qu'il était intervenu auprès de Tsunade.

J'ignorais qu'il n'avait cessé de me considérer comme son ami.

J'ignorais que, malgré le nombre affolant de ses amis, il pouvait se sentir seul.

J'ignorais qu'il n'était pas heureux.

Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible, mais mon envie de courir le rejoindre et d'accepter sa proposition était devenue encore plus forte. Mais ma peur grandissait également, et devenait angoisse. Le genre qui vous prend à la gorge, au ventre, qui se diffuse dans tout votre corps, vous donne froid puis chaud, tellement chaud que votre corps se retrouve trempé de sueur en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire.

- Sasuke, tu es incroyable !

Je fus coupé net dans mon angoisse par une Sakura qui s'était levée et commençait à devenir rouge. De colère ?

- Mais bon sang, c'est quoi ton problème à la fin ? Il n'attend que ça, tu n'attends que ça, alors QU'EST-CE QUE TU ATTENDS ?

J'allais ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre, mais elle ne semblait pas de cet avis.

- Et ne commence pas à me dire que tu as peur ! Tu es déjà la pire des loques, tu n'as pas de vie, pas d'amis, rien ! Tu n'as absolument rien à perdre ! Alors, tu es gentil, tu vas arrêter de me faire perdre mon temps, et TU VAS ALLER VOIR NARUTO SUR LE CHAMP. Fin de la discussion.

Et là, je me suis souvenu qu'il ne fallait jamais abuser de la patience de Sakura. Elle pouvait être très douce, mais ses poings serrés m'indiquaient qu'elle avait épuisé son quota douceur aujourd'hui, et que si je ne voulais pas les voir de plus près, je ferais mieux de vider les lieux _prestissimo_.

- Merci, Sakura. Pour le thé et pour…tu sais.

- C'est toujours un plaisir de discuter avec toi, Sasuke.

Et elle ajouta d'une voix plus basse :

- Et si tu ne vas pas voir Naruto, je le saurai.

Et moi qui avais fréquenté les pires criminels de mon temps, moi qui valais une certaine somme - voire même une somme certaine !- d'après le bingobook, j'ai été pris d'un léger frisson face au regard de mon amie.

* * *

Et voilà ! Toujours pas de confrontation, mais je crois que je ne pourrais plus la retarder très longtemps... Prochain chapitre, accrochez-vous !

En attendant la publication, j'attends vos reviews... Peut importe ce que vous me dites, conseils, commentaires, compliments?, j'adoooore quand vous m'écrivez... Alors n'hésitez pas, petite bulle, juste là en dessous =)

Liesel M.M.


	5. La confrontation

Bonsoir, bonsoir !

Me revoilà pour le chapitre 5 de "Cette boite, ce rythme, ce son" avec la confrontation promise...

Avant ça, encore un petit mot pour les reviewers, qui sont adorables et qui me donnent vraiment envie d'écrire ! Un grand merci donc à CaiN de Lunette, reytan, Elisa, marions, et Ketsuchi !

As usual, j'espère que vous allez aimer, à tout en bas =)

* * *

**La confrontation**

Le regard menaçant de Sakura ne quittait plus mon esprit.

Même si l'angoisse de plus en plus présente me hurlait de rentrer chez moi, de réfléchir encore, d'aller voir Naruto plutôt demain - après tout, était-on à un jour près ? - ses yeux qui avaient pris une teinte vert sombre, et sa voix si basse me défiaient de le faire.

Oh, bien sûr, j'étais physiquement plus fort qu'elle. Mais si je venais à la décevoir, je savais qu'elle ne règlerait pas mon problème par un combat – pas seulement. Et je savais aussi qu'elle disposait d'armes redoutables quand on s'éloignait du champ de bataille, quand le combat deviendrait plus…social. Après tout, c'était une femme.

Autant le dire, après la conversation que j'avais eue avec elle ce matin, et qui me laissait croire qu'elle était toujours mon amie, je n'avais pas envie de la contrarier ni de la décevoir. Et puis, cela tombait bien, j'avais justement envie d'aller voir Naruto…

Pour être parfaitement honnête, Sakura ne m'avait pas fourni l'excuse qui m'aurait permis de ne pas me rendre chez lui, et à présent, je n'avais plus aucune raison de ne pas y aller.

Aucune raison rationnelle.

Et puis, Naruto m'attendait. Ou du moins, j'espérais qu'il m'attendait.

J'espérais qu'il avait compris que mon hésitation n'était due qu'à la peur, à l'étonnement aussi, de le voir s'intéresser à moi. J'espérais qu'il avait compris que mon « je ne sais pas » n'était pas un « non ». J'espérais qu'il avait compris qu'il me fallait juste un peu de temps pour transformer ce « je ne sais pas » en « oui ».

J'espérais que sa proposition tenait toujours. Oui, j'espérais qu'il m'attendait.

Pour quelqu'un qui, comme moi, avait banni de sa vie l'espoir et les liens aux autres, j'avais échoué. De manière monumentale.

Mais Naruto était l'espoir, et j'étais lié à lui depuis déjà bien trop longtemps pour pouvoir en réchapper.

J'avais cru pouvoir fuir l'espoir et les sentiments, mais Naruto avait toujours été là pour m'en empêcher. Et le voilà qui se piquait de vouloir me faire revenir à la vie… C'était ridicule, c'était une tâche digne des douze travaux d'Hercule - c'est-à-dire impossible à réaliser à moins d'être doté de pouvoirs surhumains – mais il s'agissait du fils d'Hokage le Quatrième. Il s'agissait de Naruto, et je n'étais pas contre.

Après tout, il m'avait toujours contrarié tout en m'aidant. Il avait toujours été de mon côté, et je n'en pouvais plus de lui résister.

Je n'étais pas un lâche, et pour me le prouver, je me dirigeai d'un pas décidé vers la maison de Naruto. Mais vu l'heure pour le moins matinale, je n'osais pas sonner.

Ce n'était pas comme devant la porte de Sakura. Chez elle, j'avais peur de lancer un processus que je ne pourrais plus arrêter. Mais maintenant que j'avais fait le premier pas, tout me semblait plus facile.

J'angoissais bien sûr cette confrontation avec Naruto, au cours de laquelle je devrais me mettre à nu. J'ignorais si j'étais vraiment prêt à me confier, et j'ignorais jusqu'où Naruto me pousserait à aller.

J'avais peur d'aller trop vite, j'ignorais ce qu'il attendait vraiment de moi.

Mais l'envie était décidément trop forte.

Alors j'entrai simplement dans le jardin qui bordait sa maison. Je savais qu'il sentirait ma présence quand il se réveillerait, je m'assis donc sur le muret qui délimitait son terrain, m'adossant à un pilier. Balançant mes jambes de chaque côté du mur, appuyant ma tête contre le pilier, je me contentais de l'attendre en fixant les nuages.

Je me faisais penser à quelqu'un, un petit sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres. Mais il faudrait que je le dise à Shikamaru, son occupation favorite était un excellent moyen pour se vider l'esprit. Exactement ce dont j'avais besoin avant le grand face-à-face.

* * *

Si Sasuke espérait ne pas déranger le dormeur, il avait manqué son but. S'il pensait que Naruto sentirait son arrivée à son réveil, il avait grandement sous-estimé son ancien rival.

Dans son sommeil, Naruto sentit que quelqu'un était entré chez lui. Percevant la présence d'un chakra puissant mais non menaçant, il s'accorda un peu de temps pour ouvrir les yeux.

Et les referma à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Ouch, le saké de la veille.

Sa tête pulsait tandis qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se remémorer sa journée de la veille, son attente presque désespérée.

Et il jura quand il comprit l'identité de celui qui attendait devant sa porte : cet imbécile se pointait alors qu'il était tout sauf présentable, qu'il n'avait pas assez dormi et qu'il avait la gueule de bois. Sans parler de l'état de son appartement.

Le timing parfait.

Mais sentant arriver la migraine carabinée, Naruto se dirigea aussi rapidement que son équilibre précaire le lui permettait vers la douche.

Une fois les dernières traces de sommeil effacées, une aspirine avalée et quelques vêtements passés à la hâte, Naruto ne se sentait pas vraiment prêt à accueillir Sasuke. Mais c'était lui qui avait provoqué cette confrontation, il devait assumer.

Il était pressé de voir ce qu'il allait ressortir de leur conversation, mais il en avait aussi très peur : il s'agissait quand même de Sasuke Uchiwa…

Essayant d'ignorer le trac qui lui retournait le ventre et la migraine qui lui vrillait les tempes, Naruto jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Il vit Sasuke, les yeux clos, profitant du soleil qui se levait. Il était assis sur le muret, la tête rejetée en arrière, la gorge offerte.

Naruto sourit. Oui, il avait peur de ce qu'il allait se passer, mais il n'était pas le seul : la jambe de Sasuke l'avait trahi. Naruto savait que le balancement régulier de sa jambe était un signe de nervosité chez le brun.

Un peu rassuré par cette angoisse partagée, Naruto ouvrit la porte.

- T'es déjà là ? commença-t-il d'un ton ironique, s'appuyant sur le chambranle de la porte, attendant une remarque acerbe de la part de Sasuke.

Mais rien ne vint. Sasuke se contenta de tourner lentement la tête vers lui. Son regard accrocha celui de Naruto, et ils restèrent tous deux muets pendant quelques instants.

- Tu comptes rester longtemps dans mon jardin ? reprit Naruto, en une invitation masquée à entrer.

Sasuke ne comprit apparemment pas l'allusion, car il se contenta de hausser un sourcil, sans bouger, ni prononcer un seul mot. Naruto décida d'essayer la provocation. Il n'y avait pas des milliers de manières de procéder avec Sasuke.

- En tout cas, on ne peut pas dire que le courage t'étouffe…

- Ta gueule.

Bingo.

- J'avais besoin de réfléchir, ajouta Sasuke en baissant la tête.

Il passa une jambe par-dessus le muret, et sauta doucement dans l'herbe, avant de se diriger vers la maison, vers Naruto.

- Heureusement que je ne t'attendais pas ! répondit Naruto d'un air enjoué, afin d'expliquer le désordre régnant dans son salon, mais surtout pour ne pas passer pour un idiot si le brun venait à apprendre ses activités de la veille. Il avait sa fierté, tout de même !

Ce qu'il n'aurait pas pu imaginer fut la réaction de Sasuke. Ce dernier s'arrêta net, leva brusquement les yeux vers lui, yeux qu'il avait très écarquillés, et un peu effrayés.

- Tu…tu ne m'attendais pas ?

Voyant son ami profondément déstabilisé, voyant qu'il avait arrêté sa progression vers lui, Naruto regretta ses paroles. Oui, il avait sa fierté, mais là, il avait aussi potentiellement Sasuke.

Et dans la balance, la fierté ne pesait pas grand-chose.

Sasuke ne serait pas celui qui se dévoilerait en premier, c'était certain. Alors Naruto décida de se jeter à l'eau et dit d'une toute petite voix :

- Hier, j'ai passé ma journée à t'attendre.

Sasuke sembla encore plus surpris. Il prit une grande inspiration et répondit qu'il avait, lui, passé sa journée à penser à lui. A Naruto !

Les yeux dans les yeux, ils n'osaient plus parler. Ils en avaient beaucoup dit, déjà, et avaient très peur d'en dire plus, d'en dire trop. Les yeux étaient moins dangereux que les mots, ils pouvaient ne rien dire du tout si on n'avait pas envie d'interpréter.

Mais un regard trop long pouvait aussi révéler des choses qu'ils n'avaient pas envie de voir dévoilées. Et cet échange de regards qui commençait presque à se transformer en contemplation était dangereux.

- On fait quoi maintenant ? murmura Sasuke

- Tu pourrais, hum, toussa Naruto, gêné, tu pourrais commencer par entrer…

- Et maintenant ? insista Sasuke, une fois la porte refermée sur lui.

- On se tombe dans les bras en pleurant, et on s'embrasse comme dans les films ?

- Crève Uzumaki

-…

- Je jouerai pas la fille.

Naruto fut un peu déçu de l'échec de sa tentative d'humour puis il se fustigea – avait-il oublié qu'en face se trouvait un Uchiwa ? Un peu pour se venger, un peu parce qu'il en avait envie, il s'approcha de Sasuke et chuchota à son oreille :

– Il y a des domaines où « faire la fille » n'est pas un problème, tu sais…

Sasuke rougit sous l'allusion, et s'éloigna en grognant qu'il n'était pas là pour ça

- Ah ouais ? T'es là pour quoi alors ? attaqua Naruto.

- Laisse tomber, j'aurais pas dû venir, ça sert à rien.

- T'es là pour quoi ? Réponds.

- Me donne pas d'ordres, enfoiré !

- Alors réponds !

Sasuke fit mine de s'en aller. Au moment où il avança sa main vers la poignée de porte, Naruto projeta une grande quantité de chakra dans sa porte, pour empêcher cette dernière de s'ouvrir, pour empêcher Sasuke de partir.

Le brun, outré que Naruto se permette d'entraver ses mouvements de la sorte, se retourna, lui lançant l'un de ses regards les plus noirs avant d'arracher la porte de ses gonds. Il avait mis énormément de chakra dans son coup, et il ne restait de la porte que des débris.

Naruto, observant les restes de sa porte, prit conscience de sa maladresse et, faisant à nouveau fi de sa fierté, rappela Sasuke. Il n'avait pas fait tous ces efforts pour rien ! Ils auraient au moins une conversation. Il n'était pas sûr du résultat, mais il devait essayer.

- Sasuke, fais pas le con.

- Et regardez qui dit ça…

- Sasuke, j'ai un mal de crane atroce ce matin.

- Et j'ai besoin de savoir ça parce que… ?

Naruto fit à Sasuke de le suivre à l'intérieur et alla s'asseoir dans le salon. Il se prit la tête dans les mains, rassemblant son courage, se répétant les mêmes arguments « Au moins une conversation » « Je n'ai pas fait tout ça pour en arriver là » « Il faut essayer » « Allez » « Pour Sasuke ».

- Parce que j'ai la gueule de bois. Parce que je suis devenu dingue en t'attendant hier, pendant des heures, pendant toute la journée. Parce que je me suis soulé, comme le dernier des désespérés. Je ne te l'ordonne pas, je te le demande : reste.

Sasuke resta silencieux. Il ne fit pas marche arrière, mais ne fit pas mine de s'installer non plus. Il semblait encore attendre quelque chose de Naruto.

Ce dernier finit par articuler un « s'il te plait » étranglé, qui dut convaincre Sasuke, qui s'assit alors en face du blond.

* * *

Je savais de moins en moins ce que je faisais là, mais Naruto avait l'air d'y tenir.

Et je le reconnais, je trouvais son intérieur agréable.

Je me souvenais de son ancien appartement, et je me réjouissais qu'il en ait changé. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me rappeler les deux pièces en désordre, les boites de ramens éventrées, les rouleaux qui côtoyaient la vaisselle sale, les bouteilles de lait périmées, les posters d'encouragement, dont beaucoup étaient dirigés contre moi, la poupée vaudou à mon effigie.

Je n'avais jamais cru à ces superstitions, mais l'idée que Naruto se défoulait sur un mannequin qui me représentait ne m'avait jamais mis vraiment à l'aise. Je devrais lui demander ce que cette poupée est devenue. Je n'oserai jamais. Dommage.

Mes yeux s'attardèrent sur son nouveau chez-lui.

Son salon n'était pas très grand, mais il était confortable : les canapés croulaient sous les coussins, des tapis couvraient un parquet clair. Le tout était évidemment dépareillé et bariolé, à l'image du maitre des lieux.

La table basse était recouverte des restes de ses écarts de la veille. Une bouteille de saké plus vide que pleine et un verre renversé y trônaient encore, me faisant dériver vers Naruto, la tête toujours dans les mains, qui semblait prendre un peu de temps pour décuver.

Ne voulant pas le déranger, je continuais mon exploration. Derrière lui, j'aperçus une cuisine pas vraiment rangée, pas non plus en désordre. Une cuisine dans laquelle on cuisinait. Je compris qu'il avait diversifié son alimentation et je ne pus retenir un sourire moqueur.

Comme dans son ancien appartement, les murs et les placards étaient couverts de papiers en tous genres, post-it, flyers, affiches, posters,… De là où j'étais, je distinguais plusieurs calendriers, des recettes, des dessins d'enfant (sûrement le petit d'Asuma et Kurenai) et des photos de groupe. Une cuisine vivante donc.

Rien à voir avec la mienne.

Je détournais les yeux. Me comparer avec Naruto n'avait jamais eu aucun sens, nous avions toujours été opposés. Sur tous les points, sauf peut-être au combat. Me ramenant au moment présent et sur ce que je faisais dans le salon de celui qui avait toujours été mon ennemi déclaré.

Le silence ne m'avait jamais dérangé, mais là, il commençait à devenir gênant. Et Naruto qui ne levait toujours pas la tête. Qu'étais-je sensé faire exactement ?

- J'étais sérieux quand je demandais ce qu'on allait faire maintenant, tu sais ?

Ma question eut au moins l'avantage de ramener l'attention de Naruto sur moi. Il me regarda, l'air un peu hébété. Il ne savait pas quoi dire.

- Et bien, je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est pour toi, mais je n'ai pris de petit-déjeuner. Avec ce que j'ai bu hier, je n'ai pas extrêmement faim, mais j'ai vraiment besoin d'un café. Tu mangerais avec moi ?

La dernière chose à laquelle je m'attendais était bien qu'il me propose de prendre le petit déjeuner avec lui !

Mais j'avais trop peur ce matin pour pouvoir avaler quoi que ce soit, et je devais admettre que j'avais faim. Avant que je puisse répondre, mon ventre, ce traitre, émit un gargouillis sonore. Naruto rit en s'exclamant qu'il n'avait plus besoin de mon avis, et qu'il allait me nourrir de force, puisque je n'étais pas capable de prendre soin de moi.

Je n'osais pas lui dire que si j'avais eu l'estomac noué ce matin, c'était uniquement à cause de lui.

* * *

Pour la première fois de la journée, Naruto laissa parler sa véritable nature, son tempérament solaire, ce sourire si sincère qui s'épanouissait naturellement sur ses lèvres.

Il prépara « le repas le plus important de la journée » en compagnie de Sasuke, qui ne comprenait pas grand-chose à son rangement et qui –Naruto en était sûr ! – avait retenu un rire en ouvrant son placard à ramens. Naruto n'en était pas certain, mais il avait cru l'entendre soupirer « non, il y a des choses qui ne changent pas.. »

Ils étaient sur le point de se mettre à table, quand Sasuke lui fit remarquer d'une voix nonchalante qu'il n'y avait plus ni pain, ni biscottes, ni rien sur quoi étaler sa précieuse confiture.

Légèrement paniqué, Naruto ouvrit plusieurs placards, sous un regard que Sasuke ne voulait pas trop interrogateur ni trop attendri. Puis, ayant vérifié qu'aucun ingrédient ne lui manquait, Naruto décida qu'ils feraient des crêpes.

Sasuke n'avait pas pu retenir son regard et Naruto éclata de rire en voyant son air étonné. Il lui demanda ce qu'il y avait de si surprenant dans le fait de faire des crêpes, mais le brun se contenta de rougir et de demander où il pourrait trouver les ustensiles.

La cuisine avait peu à peu déridé Sasuke, et Naruto s'en félicitait. Ils n'avaient pas une conversation soutenue, mais son invité lui avait posé quelques questions, et il avait répondu.

La cuisine n'étant pas très grande, ils se frôlaient continuellement, et si Sasuke s'était crispé les premières fois, il s'y était apparemment habitué, puisqu'il se contentait de lui lancer un regard que Naruto aurait volontiers qualifié de complice, mais qui était en réalité plutôt neutre.

A vrai dire, peut importait la nature des regards de Sasuke, Naruto savait apprécier une victoire à sa juste valeur, et il estimait qu'un Uchiwa en train de retourner des crêpes dans sa cuisine en était une.

Une fois la pâte entièrement cuite, ils se mirent enfin à table.

Naruto, buvant son café avec délectation, ne remarqua pas tout de suite la façon qu'avait Sasuke de savourer ses crêpes : comme un enfant, il s'appliquait à étaler sa confiture, puis il pliait sa crêpe avec grand soin, avant de l'enfourner en fermant les yeux. Un minuscule sourire fleurissait ensuite sur ses lèvres.

Naruto n'aurait jamais soupçonné cette faiblesse de son ami, mais maintenant qu'il la connaissait, il songeait à une thérapie par la nourriture. Après tout, quel meilleur moyen de remettre son esprit d'aplomb, si ce n'est en prenant soin de son corps ?

Naruto songea en même temps que lui-même pourrait en profiter et que… Non, il faisait cela uniquement pour son ami, voyons ! Mais il fut coupé par un soupir :

- Mmh, c'est délicieux…

Et Naruto en fut bêtement heureux.

Une fois le tas de crêpes entamé et les estomacs un peu soulagés, Sasuke accrocha le regard de son hôte et prit la parole :

- Je sais, j'insiste, mais j'aimerais savoir ce qu'on fait maintenant. Je suis sérieux.

- Et moi, j'étais sérieux quand je t'ai demandé ce que tu cherchais en venant me voir, répondit Naruto, soutenant son regard.

- Ce que j'attends de toi ? Ce que tu m'as promis, samedi soir.

Naruto posa sa tasse, signe que la discussion de venait sérieuse. Il croisa les doigts et posa son menton sur ses mains entrelacées.

- Sasuke, je ne veux pas te mentir, ni te promettre des miracles que je ne serai pas capable de réaliser.

- N'est ce pas ce que tout le monde fait ?

- Pas moi. Pas à toi. Alors je préfère te le dire clairement : je n'ai pour toi ni élixir ni solution miracle, je n'ai rien de concret à te proposer, si ce n'est moi-même. Je n'ai pas vécu le tiers, le dixième de ce que tu as connu, alors je ne pourrais pas t'offrir la compréhension. Nous sommes des ninjas, des combattants impitoyables, alors ne compte pas sur moi pour la compassion. Mais je peux être là. Être « là pour toi », comme on dit. Être là tous les jours, pendant tous tes moments de faiblesse. Essuyer toutes tes larmes, une à une. Te laisser t'accrocher à moi quand plus rien ne va. Être ton point d'ancrage, celui sur qui tu pourras toujours compter, celui sur qui tu pourras toujours te reposer. Celui à qui tu pourras t'accrocher quand tu souffriras plus que les autres jours. Celui à qui tu pourras t'accrocher quand tu ne sauras plus comment avancer. Celui à qui tu pourras t'accrocher quand il n'y aura plus rien d'autre. Celui à qui tu pourras faire confiance. (1)

- Je ne fais plus confiance.

- Je sais.

Le silence s'installa sur la table. Les couverts ne tintaient plus sur les assiettes, le tas de crêpes refroidissait, ainsi que le café dans les tasses. Sasuke réalisait.

Ce que disait Naruto était impressionnant. Attirant. Sasuke n'y croyait qu'à moitié, mais voulait se laisser convaincre. Il avait envie, vraiment envie, de croire qu'un jour, il serait à nouveau capable d'accorder sa confiance à quelqu'un.

Il ne se rendait sans doute pas compte que laisser Naruto prendre une telle place dans sa vie signifiait forcément qu'il devait lui faire un peu confiance.

- Alors, tu veux vraiment…me sortir de tout ça ?

- Je veux que tu vives, Sasuke, que tu vives parmi les vivants, parmi nous. Je veux que tu souries, que tu avances, que tu passes à autre chose. Je ne veux pas que tu oublies, tu as des mémoires à honorer, et je sais que tu vas continuer à le faire, mais je veux que tu travailles sur tous ces souvenirs, que tu les assimiles. Et par-dessus tout, je veux que tu t'en sortes. Alors, appelle ça comme tu veux, tu as mes objectifs maintenant.

Sasuke n'avait pas bougé depuis le début de leur véritable conversation. Il prit une inspiration profonde, ouvrit la bouche pour commencer à se parler, puis se ravisa.

Naruto, anxieux, aurait sans doute aimé savoir que Sasuke avait trop peur de ne pas contrôler sa voix, mais ce dernier ne lui avouerait probablement jamais. Naruto était seulement condamné à attendre.

Il avait renouvelé son offre. Sasuke avait fait un pas vers lui en lui rendant visite, un autre en partageant son repas, mais maintenant, les choses prenaient une tournure plus sérieuse. Naruto se rendait compte que le brun pouvait encore l'envoyer paitre de sa voix si coupante, de son ton si froid, mais il espérait sincèrement qu'il ne le ferait pas. Comme pour s'en assurer, il ajouta :

- Et… j'aime bien prendre mon petit-déjeuner avec toi, aussi.

Sasuke sembla se reprendre, ancra ses yeux si noirs dans ceux de son compagnon et répondit, un léger tremblement dans la voix :

- Je… Moi aussi. D'a…D'accord. Ça sonne bien.

* * *

(1)Les germanophones et intéressés de culture allemande auront peut-être reconnu la paraphrase d'une très belle chanson de Revolverheld « Halt dich an mir fest », que je recommande vivement à ceux qui ne la connaissent pas (et qui supportent l'écoute de la langue qui, je le répète, n'a rien de guttural… !). Cette fiction s'accorde très bien avec la chanson, alors il fallait que je lui rende quelque part une forme d'hommage, c'est maintenant chose faite !

Et voilà ! J'attends vos impressions, vos recommandations, vos plaintes, et tout ce que vous avez à me dire avec impatience ! A bientôt pour le chapitre 6 !

Liesel M.M.


	6. La routine

Bonjour bonjour !

Désolée, je sais que ce chapitre a été plus long que les autres à venir... Malheureusement entre la fac et , il faut privilégier les cours... Quand je serais grande, j'instaurerai un cursus universitaire avec "fanfiction" comme matière principale, oui oui !

En attendant de réaliser ces beaux projets, je dis un grand merci et j'envoie même un bisou (je sais, ma générosité me perdra) à mes revieuses toujours aussi fidèles, toujours aussi présentes, toujours aussi adorables ! Merci **reytan **(tu étudies l'allemand ? Quel plaisir !), merci **marions**, merci **Elisa **(ta double review était un délice !), merci **Ketsuchi**, merci **CaiN de Ludette** !

J'espère que cette petite suite vous plaira, et je vous retrouve tout en bas =)

* * *

**La routine**

Sasuke n'arrivait pas toujours à la même heure, mais s'asseyait invariablement au même endroit, sur le muret, à cet endroit qui était progressivement devenu sa place et que Naruto se surprenait à regarder tendrement pendant la journée.

Il fermait les yeux, toujours avec ce même air qui semblait détendu, mais sa jambe n'avait jamais cessé de se balancer. Naruto ignorait s'il était nerveux, sur le qui-vive, s'il avait peur d'être aperçu devant chez lui, ou s'il appréhendait toujours ces rencontres matinales. Il aurait aimé lui demander, mais il ne posait pas encore de questions à Sasuke. Trop tôt.

Naruto n'était pas toujours réveillé quand le brun arrivait, mais même quand il l'était, il laissait son ami patienter quelques minutes, s'imprégner de l'ambiance de la maison, de l'humeur du propriétaire, faire plus ample connaissance avec le jardin.

Il lui laissait le choix. Le choix de ne pas le rejoindre, de repartir. Le choix d'être lâche.

Il n'en avait pas envie, mais il se sentait obligé de le faire. Après tout, Sasuke lui laissait le même choix, en s'asseyant dans son jardin et en ne sonnant pas. Il l'autorisait à ne pas venir lui ouvrir, à prendre son petit déjeuner sans lui, à l'ignorer. Il lui laissait le choix de sa compagnie.

Mais Naruto ouvrait tous les jours la porte, sans un mot. Tout aussi silencieux, mais heureux d'avoir été accepté, Sasuke venait à lui lentement, félin. Sensuel.

Il s'appliquait toujours à le frôler alors qu'il franchissait le pas de la porte. Cela mettait Naruto dans tous ses états, mais il ne s'était jamais rien passé. Malgré l'envie de plus en plus pressante de Naruto, il n'avait jamais fait un geste, ni dit une parole qui puisse faire comprendre à Sasuke son intérêt, un intérêt qui s'étendait plus loin que de l'amitié.

Sasuke le savait, et Naruto savait qu'il savait.

Mais Naruto ne savait comment agir : il avait peur de faire le premier pas si Sasuke n'était pas prêt.

Il avait peur que Sasuke ne partage pas ses préférences.

Il avait peur de ne pas intéresser Sasuke, pas de cette manière-_là_.

Il avait peur de briser cette routine somme toute assez banale, mais qui représentait un tel progrès pour eux deux !

Alors, invariablement, ils s'installaient dans la cuisine bigarrée de Naruto. Ils échangeaient des sourires timides.

Timides car Naruto avait peur de faire passer trop de choses par ces sourires, et timides car Sasuke avait tout simplement peur de sourire.

Ils mangeaient. Sasuke avait plusieurs fois apporté des pâtisseries, ils avaient refait des crêpes. Mais la plupart du temps, ils se contentaient d'un repas traditionnel, à cause du manque de temps lié à leur travail.

Ils parlaient peu, moins que ce que Naruto avait espéré.

Pour des raisons évidentes, il n'osait pas poser de questions à Sasuke sur son passé – ce dernier devrait lui en parler de lui-même. Et l'interroger sur son avenir était également un terrain miné. Les sujets de conversations s'en trouvaient assez réduits.

Mais parler du présent ne posait de problème ni à l'un ni à l'autre. Ils évoquaient les missions, le tyran qui leur servait d'Hokage et qui les exploitait, ils rirent même en évoquant Shikamaru, qui ne pouvait jamais profiter de sa tranquillité chérie.

Naruto découvrait un jeune homme spirituel, un peu cynique mais parfois drôle derrière ce mur qu'il plaçait entre lui et les autres. Et il appréciait beaucoup toutes ces découvertes.

Il eut une véritable crise de fou rire lorsqu'il se rendit compte que celui que tous considéraient comme un snob prétentieux aimait beaucoup les potins…

Sasuke ne l'aurait jamais avoué, mais Naruto avait remarqué cette attention soutenue, ce petit temps d'arrêt lorsqu'il commençait à raconter une anecdote sur la vie du village. Quand il fit part de sa découverte au principal intéressé, celui-ci rougit fortement – décidément, Naruto allait de surprise en surprise ce jour-là ! et marmonna une vague excuse qui ne convainquit personne.

Naruto, soucieux de préserver la fierté de son ami, n'en parla plus, mais continua à raconter des petites histoires.

La violence avec laquelle Tenten avait repoussé les avances de Lee, pour tomber dans les bras d'un Neji qui n'osait même pas espérer qu'une fille s'intéresse à lui, à cause de sa position familiale, les déboires sentimentaux de Kiba, la lâcheté de Shikamaru, qui ne s'était toujours pas déclaré, agrémentaient le temps passé ensemble.

Ils apprenaient à se connaitre sans parler d'eux-mêmes, sans se dévoiler.

Pratique. Mais pas très constructif.

Ils savaient qu'une telle situation ne pourrait pas durer, mais ils en profitaient.

Naruto aimait voir Sasuke prendre ses marques chez lui, évoluer de manière de plus en plus fluide, et naturelle dans son appartement, se sentir peu à peu chez lui. Ils s'apprivoisaient au rythme des cafés ratés de Naruto et des sourires de Sasuke : c'était leur routine.

* * *

La routine.

Notion intéressante s'il en est.

Ce cercle vicieux dans lequel tous les couples ont peur de s'enfermer, cette machine infernale à tuer l'amour… Mais qui est aussi un cocon dans lequel il doit faire bon se réfugier. Tout un tas de petites habitudes qui vous protègent des incertitudes de la vie. Un cercle qui se répète chaque jour, qui réussit à vous faire croire que certaines choses sont immuables, qui finit par vous rassurer.

Moi moins que personne, je ne pouvais être attiré, rassuré par une routine.

Moi plus que tous, je savais à quel point rien n'était immuable, encore moins les gens qu'on aime.

J'avais beau savoir tout ça, et l'avoir appris de la pire des manières, j'avais beau m'être juré que l'on ne m'y reprendrait plus, il y eut Naruto.

Naruto qui, malgré toutes mes préventions, m'avait invité le lendemain à partager son petit déjeuner .

Et le surlendemain.

Et le jour suivant.

Et le jour suivant.

Et le jour suivant…

Naruto qui, en dépit de toutes mes barrières, avait réussi à installer notre routine.

Une routine que j'aurais dû rejeter, détester, ou au moins dont j'aurais dû avoir peur. Une routine que j'appréciais. Qui me donnait, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, envie de me lever le matin.

Une routine qui rendait mon quotidien plus beau.

J'ai alors réalisé que j'avais ma routine avant Naruto : réveil à cinq heures, café noir et bol de riz blanc à cinq heures trente, entrainement de six à huit heures, douche et préparation d'un sac de mission le plus rapidement possible pour être chez Tsunade à huit heures trente, comme l'exigeait le règlement.

Venait ensuite une journée de travail, de combats ou d'entrainements, de démonstration à l'académie ou d'infiltration top secrète. Quand j'en avais la possibilité, je rentrais chez moi le soir, me préparais un repas classique, poisson, légumes, prenais un livre, faisais parfois un peu de ménage ou allais me coucher directement.

La pire des routines. La plus ennuyeuse.

Quand celle que nous partagions parvenait quelquefois à me rendre le sourire.

Naruto ne m'en avait jamais parlé directement, mais il avait lâché, alors que je partais ce jour-là, le premier jour : « Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, Sasuke. Tu n'as pas besoin de te punir. »

Il pensait que je m'empêchais de vivre, comme si le fait que ma famille ne soit plus m'empêchait d'être, moi aussi.

Il pensait que je m'empêchais de vivre par respect pour ceux qui sont morts.

Je n'avais jamais raisonné dans ces termes, mais je crois qu'il avait raison. On leur avait volé leur vie. Des années qu'ils auraient pu passer à…je ne sais pas à quoi, à vivre.

Des centaines, des milliers de matins pour lesquels ils n'ouvriraient pas les yeux. Combien de journées ensoleillées lors desquelles ils ne riraient pas ? Combien de soirées d'été desquelles ils ne profiteraient pas ? Combien d'hivers sans un bonhomme de neige dans tout le quartier Uchiwa ?

Pourquoi aurais-je eu le droit, moi, de me réveiller le matin, de rire, de profiter d'un coucher de soleil ou de faire des bonshommes de neige ?

Naruto aurait dit que la plus belle manière de les venger aurait été de vivre aussi intensément que si je vivais toutes leurs vies réunies, mais je ne pouvais pas.

J'en étais incapable car quoi que je fasse, je me sentais toujours coupable d'être en vie quand eux ne l'étaient pas. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour laquelle je méritais de vivre – ou eux de mourir. Aucune raison de me séparer du destin de mon clan.

Et, comme à chaque fois que je ressassais ce genre de pensées, le visage d'Itachi m'apparut, son visage et ses yeux sanglants. Mais cette fois-ci, loin de repousser cette image au loin, j'y fis face et lui hurlai : « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi eux et pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi pourquoiiiiii ? »

Et pour la première fois, je pleurai.

Je ne pleurai pas leur mort, je pleurai plutôt ma vie.

Je pleurai cette vie à laquelle j'étais certain de ne pas avoir droit, cette vie que je ne voulais pas vivre, cette vie qu'on ne m'avait pas enlevée. Cette vie qui me restait, comme un fardeau. Que j'aurais volontiers échangée contre celles qu'Itachi avait prises.

Cette vie que Naruto jugeait digne d'être vécue.

Je ne réalisais toujours pas l'ampleur de ce qu'il attendait de moi, mais je commençais à comprendre tout ce qui allait changer. A quel point mes conceptions, mes idées, mes souvenirs, mes rapports au passé allaient changer. A quel point j'allais changer.

Et je devais cette prise de conscience à une suite de petits déjeuners partagés. A ces moments qui ressemblaient à ceux partagés par une famille. A Naruto qui n'avait pas plus que moi vécu de tels moments.

J'étais quasiment certain qu'il désespérait de ne pas pouvoir m'aider plus, mais il faisait déjà beaucoup. Pour moi, bien sûr, mais aussi pour lui. Je crois sincèrement que nous nous guérissions mutuellement de ces blessures d'enfance.

Je lui étais plus que reconnaissant de m'offrir cette répétition, ce « train-train » qui allait me redonner goût à la vie, ce défilé de repas tous différents, mais tellement semblables, ces petits déjeuners qui pouvaient sembler répétitifs, mais qui avaient toujours une surprise, une découverte à livrer.

Alors, après un mois de cette routine bien installée, je voulais lui faire part de cette prise de conscience.

Je ne pouvais pas lui en parler, ça ne fonctionnait pas encore comme ça entre nous. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose de fort, quelque chose qui nous ferait avancer. Quelque chose qui ne brise pas notre routine – je voulais lui montrer à quel point j'y tenais – mais qui aille plus loin.

Et je tenais mon idée…

* * *

Tsunade m'avait annoncé une mission longue pour la semaine suivante. J'aurais aimé avoir plus de temps pour me préparer mentalement, mais elle me forçait à agir rapidement.

J'ignorais si je devais l'en remercier. Cela devait bien finir par arriver, de toute façon.

Comme tous les matins, je me réveillai avant le lever du soleil pour faire mes premiers exercices. Mais ni la transpiration ni la douleur qui coupait mes muscles ne parvenait à me faire oublier le grand pas que j'allais faire.

Frustré, contrarié, insatisfait de mes performances physiques, je me dirigeai vers la douche, ne pouvant malgré tout m'empêcher d'admirer Naruto et tous les « premiers pas » qu'il avait fait vers moi. Etait il complètement inconscient ? N'avait-il pas peur d'être rejeté ?

Peut-être qu'il était juste plus courageux que moi. Ou plus déterminé. Ou peut-être qu'il cachait très bien sa peur. Qui sait, peut être qu'il me le dirait un jour… ?

En attendant, je n'en menais pas large en arrivant devant chez lui.

Pour me rassurer, je m'assis comme chaque matin sur ce muret que j'en étais venu à aimer. Je m'adossai contre ce pilier et savourai la chaleur du soleil qui se levait à peine.

J'aimais arriver très tôt chez Naruto. J'aurais aimé disposer du Byakugan, pour pouvoir l'observer. Le voir au réveil, le voir se lever – je l'imaginais très endormi, les yeux à moitié ouverts, très attirant. Et quand l'image d'un Naruto repoussant le drap sur sa nudité et sur une érection matinale s'imposa à mon esprit, je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir et d'être finalement très satisfait de ne porter « que » le Sharingan…

Le dos contre le pilier froid, je pris une grande inspiration et parvins à me calmer un peu. Je tendis l'oreille et écoutai les bruits provenant de l'intérieur. Un froissement de draps, une latte de parquet grinçante, des bruits d'eau qui coule : je l'avais réveillé.

J'aimais aussi le réveiller, savoir qu'il se levait pour moi en quelque sorte, comme je me levais pour lui. Mais ce qui m'aurait presque rendu heureux était le fait que, depuis plus d'un mois que je venais ici tous les matins, je n'avais jamais perçu que son chakra. Personne n'avait partagé ses nuits depuis tout ce temps.

J'avais beau ne pas être très impliqué dans la vie du village, j'étais au courant de certaines choses.

Je savais par exemple qu'un mois d'abstinence était quelque chose d'inhabituel pour Naruto. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser qu'il le faisait pour moi, et j'en étais très flatté. Surtout que notre relation pouvait à peine être considérée comme de l'amitié, et qu'elle ne comportait absolument rien de physique.

Le bruit d'eau cessa, et des froissements de tissu m'indiquèrent qu'il se séchait, puis qu'il s'habillait. Quelques portes claquées, puis un rideau doucement tiré – croyait-il vraiment que je ne m'en apercevais pas ? Peu importe, je le laissai me regarder autant qu'il le voulait, l'espionnant en retour à travers mes paupières mi closes.

Il n'allait plus tarder à venir m'ouvrir. Dix secondes peut-être.

Dix.

Neuf.

Le rideau se baissa.

Huit.

Sept.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans l'entrée.

Six.

Cinq.

Des clefs que l'on essayait d'introduire dans une serrure.

Quatre.

Un bruit métallique au sol. Naruto était-il nerveux au point d'en laisser tomber ses clés ?

Trois.

Deux.

Un bruit de serrure que l'on ouvrait.

Un.

Une poignée de porte qui s'abaissait.

Zéro…Naruto apparut sur le perron, et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire : notre routine était-elle donc si bien installée ?

Sans rien dire, il me sourit en retour. Inhabituel, mais loin d'être désagréable.

Espérons que changer la routine soit aussi facile et séduisant qu'un sourire de Naruto.

* * *

D'un petit saut, il descendit de son muret. Toujours souriant, il s'approcha de Naruto.

Avec ce même regard mystérieux qu'il arborait toujours, Sasuke frôla Naruto. Il le frôla si fort que son chakra en eut des frissons. Naruto pria pour que Sasuke ne se soit aperçu de rien, mais ce dernier était déjà dans la cuisine, en train de démonter la machine à café – une nouvelle manière de vérifier les doses, sans doute.

Naruto n'aurait pas pu se douter que si Sasuke n'avait pas remarqué son trouble, c'était qu'il était bien trop troublé et préoccupé lui-même avec cette fameuse demande.

Chacun étant plongé dans ses pensées, le repas commença calmement, voire tristement.

Naruto fut, comme toujours, celui qui prit son courage à deux mains et qui lança la conversation :

- Comment était ta journée, hier ? Tu as vraiment donné des cours à l'Académie ?

- Non, heureusement Tsunade a trouvé quelqu'un d'autre pour remplacer le professeur malade. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce que j'aurais donné dans une salle de classe.

- Tu n'aimes pas les enfants ?

- Si, mais seulement de temps en temps. Je ne suis pas ce que l'on appelle un pédagogue. Ni un suicidaire. Et avec trente élèves à gérer pendant toute une semaine, aucune chance si tu n'es ni l'un ni l'autre.

Naruto rit. Avant de se dire que ce que disait Sasuke était plutôt triste. Il ne savait pas s'occuper d'enfants parce que l'on ne s'était jamais occupé de lui, lorsqu'il était enfant.

Si c'était vrai que l'on aimait comme on avait été aimé (1), Sasuke serait-il capable d'avoir un jour une famille ? Naruto l'espérait. Il l'espérait du fond du cœur.

Ce furent la main de Sasuke passant devant ses yeux, et son prénom répété à plusieurs reprises qui firent revenir Naruto à la situation.

- Excuse-moi, j'étais ailleurs…

- J'espere que ton ailleurs était beau, pour qu'il en vienne à éclipser la vie, le présent.

- Non, il n'en valait pas la peine. Je suis bien mieux ici avec toi.

Naruto fit un sourire sincère qui émut son invité plus que ses paroles.

- Content de te l'entendre dire. Je te demandais comment s'était passée ta mission d'hier.

La conversation était lancée. Naruto se plaignait de la paperasse que Tsunade le forçait à remplir sous prétexte d'une « familiarisation au métier d'Hokage ». Naruto se sentait plus exploité que familiarisé, mais elle lui avait bien fait comprendre que s'il n'était pas content, il pouvait toujours aller voir ailleurs.

Il l'aurait volontiers fait, mais il n'existait malheureusement qu'une seule Hokage. Qui abusait d'ailleurs de façon éhontée de sa situation monopolistique. Mais ce n'était qu'un avis personnel…

Ce à quoi Sasuke répliquait qu'il fallait suivre les règles du jeu, et que lui aussi, quand il serait Hokage, il aurait la possibilité d'exploiter tous les ninjas sous ses ordres.

Le bonheur de Naruto était moins dû à un plaisir sadique de torture des futures recrues qu'au fait d'avoir entendu Sasuke dire qu'il serait un jour Hokage. Sasuke reconnaissait par là ses capacités en tant que ninja, mais également la légitimité de ses rêves. Sasuke lui montrait une certaine marque de confiance.

Les yeux de Naruto brillèrent d'un éclat que Sasuke leur avait rarement vu. L'émotion, l'intensité de son regard, Naruto ne les contrôlait pas, il réalisait seulement ce que Sasuke lui disait.

Il lui disait : « Tu n'es plus un gamin brailleur que je méprise ».

Il lui disait : « Tu es mon égal en tant que ninja ».

Il lui disait : « Tu as le niveau d'accéder à ton rêve ».

Ces choses si évidentes pour tous. Si évidentes que personne ne les lui avait jamais dites. Jiraya était mort, et Kakashi n'était de fait plus son professeur depuis longtemps. Bien sûr, il lui avait dit qu'il avait fait des progrès, il lui avait dit sa fierté, sa confiance en le fait qu'il saurait exploiter tout son potentiel. Mais jamais Naruto n'avait entendu ce « Quand tu seras Hokage » prononcé sur le ton de la conversation.

C'est comme si Sasuke lui avait dit : « Quand tu auras 30 ans ». Un futur pas si lointain, et pourtant pas encore proche, un futur aussi incertain que la vie, mais aussi assuré que le temps qui passe. Sasuke avait la certitude que Naruto deviendrait Hokage, et il l'avait exprimé par cette petite phrase.

Petite phrase que Naruto entendait pour la première fois, alors même que tout le monde au village savait qui serait le Sixième, et en était tout à fait satidfait.

Mais tout le monde en riait. Tout le monde prenait le rêve de Naruto à la légère. Tous ses amis lui demandaient des faveurs, des « Et, vieux, tu auras intérêt à m'envoyer souvent en mission à Suna quand tu seras Hokage ! » , des « Naruto chéri, tu vois comme je taffe à l'hôpital, tu m'augmenteras quand tu seras Hokage, n'est ce pas ? », des plaisanteries qui le faisaient rire, bien sûr, mais qui ne l'amuseraient plus, maintenant qu'il avait entendu Sasuke.

Sasuke qui n'avait pas considéré les avantages qu'il aurait pu tirer d'un ami Hokage, mais qui avait plutôt cherché à montrer à Naruto les avantages que lui pourrait en tirer, et qui avait voulu lui donner le courage suffisant pour continuer à accomplir son rêve.

Sasuke qui avait tenté de lui rendre la vie plus facile.

Sasuke qui s'était soucié de lui.

Alors, non, il ne s'était pas soucié de cacher toute la reconnaissance, toute l'émotion que ses yeux pouvaient exprimer.

Mais il commença à se faire du souci lorsqu'il vit Sasuke détourner les yeux, de toute évidence très gêné. Puis quand Sasuke tendit la main au dessus de la table, semblant hésiter. Sasuke n'hésitait jamais.

Il fut plus que surpris quand il vit son ami attraper le sucre et en verser une quantité généreuse dans son café qu'il buvait toujours noir.

Et il ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux quand il le vit rajouter une grande quantité de lait dans sa tasse.

Il ne pouvait pas être plus étonné que lorsqu'il le vit boire sa tasse d'un coup, ne pouvant retenir une grimace, comme s'il venait d'avaler un verre d'alcool fort.

Sasuke, ne semblant pas remarquer le trouble de Naruto, prit une grande inspiration et commença à parler. Il n'avait pas préparé son intervention, le stress lui aurait de toute façon fait tout oublier. Mais étrangement, tout vint naturellement pour le jeune Uchiwa :

- Naruto, j'aimerais te remercier pour ce que tu fais pour moi. Je…j'apprécie vraiment ces matins avec toi. Ta routine me fait du bien, je crois.

- Ce n'est pas grand ch...

- Non, ne dis rien. Tu crois que ce n'est pas grand-chose ? Pour moi, c'est quelque chose.

Il ne dit pas « quelque chose d'important », mais c'est ainsi que Naruto le comprit, et il fut content de représenter « quelque chose » dans la vie de Sasuke.

- Et je me demandais si… Si tu accepterais de prendre le petit-déjeuner chez moi ce week end, demain ou après demain.

Sasuke n'invitait jamais personne.

Le quartier Uchiwa était un désert dans lequel personne n'osait s'aventurer, trop de fantômes y trainaient. Et le plus terrifiant de tous était bien Sasuke Uchiwa. Vivant, certes, mais qui avait tout d'un esprit vengeur. Voilà ce qui se murmurait dans le village.

Naruto eut un instant froid dans le dos en pensant aux rues vides, aux arbres morts, aux murs décrépis, au bruit sinistre du vent qui soufflait dans les maisons laissées à l'abandon.

Mais il devait répondre. Il ne voulait ni vexer, ni décourager Sasuke qui avait fait un geste plus qu'encourageant dans sa direction.

* * *

Je l'avais fait. Je l'avais invité.

Ses yeux plus que tout m'avaient décidé. Je ne savais pas à quoi il pensait, ni ce que j'avais bien pu dire, mais il m'avait regardé d'un air de reconnaissance telle !

Et j'avais eu envie de revoir ce regard, encore et encore.

J'avais eu envie de voir Naruto dans mon environnement, dans la maison de mes ancêtres. J'avais eu envie qu'il se sente dans ma cuisine comme moi dans la sienne. Comme à la maison, comme protégé.

J'avais sincèrement trouvé l'idée bonne, et le moment approprié.

Jusqu'à sa réaction.

Il avait eu un moment d'arrêt et je sentis un frisson agiter son chakra. Je me souvins alors de l'état déplorable de mon quartier et des légendes qui devaient très certainement circuler à son sujet. Fantômes, esprit vengeur, massacre sanglant, histoires familiales, tout ce que les villageois aimaient à se raconter pendant les longues soirées d'hiver.

Je réalisais alors que mon invitation ressemblait plus à une place gratuite pour la maison hantée. Pas l'endroit rêvé pour un rendez-vous.

Ce que me confirma sa réponse :

- Non.

Bien sûr, je m'étais préparé à un refus, c'est même en prévision de ce refus que j'avais si peur. Mais je n'imaginais que j'aurais si mal de me voir rejeté. J'avais pourtant l'impression que tout se passait bien, qu'il appréciait ma compagnie, et qu'il voulait lui aussi aller plus loin, alors pourquoi ?

-Je n'ai pas envie de prendre le petit déjeuner chez toi Sasuke, ni demain, ni après demain…

Pas la peine d'en rajouter. Pourquoi m'enfonçait-il de la sorte ? Je n'avais pourtant rien fait qui méritait qu'il se moque de moi.

J'allais me lever et partir quand il m'attrapa le poignet et ajouta en souriant malicieusement :

- …mais si tu voulais m'inviter à diner, je serais ravi d'accepter ton invitation.

* * *

Et voilà leur petite routine brisée =)

(1) Très belle chanson de Jean-Louis Aubert : On aime comme on a été aimé. Je vous invite aussi à l'écouter si vous ne la connaissez pas !

Encore une fois, j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience, en attendant le chapitre 7 !

Liesel M.M.


	7. Le diner

Bonsoir les gens =)

Après quelques soucis avec le site, me voici de retour avec le chapitre 7, le fameux diner ! Un peu plus long, il contient des **spoilers, **ou plutôt un spoiler sous-entendu, enfin bon, tout ceci sera expliqué plus profondément dans le prochain chapitre... Donc si vous en êtes encore au tome 4 de Naruto, bonne nouvelle, vous pouvez lire ! (même si je doute que vous ayez tout compris jusqu'ici^^)

Mes petits mercis habituels à mes petites revieweuses habituelles : **CaiN de Ludette** (merci, tes petits mots à chaque chapitre sont très touchants !), **Elisa** (j'ai beaucou aimé ta review, même si elle était unique !), **reytan** (merci pour le compliment, tu me fais rougir ! J'ai été sensible au fait que tu étudies l'allemand car je vis en Allemagne et j'aime beaucoup ce pays), **marions**, **Ketsuchi** et aussi aux petites nouvelles : **chouchou** et **makoto** ! Merci de votre soutien, ça fait vraiment très plaisir !

Merci aussi à celles qui ont mis cette histoire dans leurs alertes ou leurs favoris, c'est un honneur =)

Et c'est parti pour le chapitre 7, le diner (vous croyez que je dois des droits d'auteurs à Bénabar ?) J'espère que vous aimerez, à tout en bas !

* * *

**Le diner**

Je l'avais fait.

Je l'avais invité à diner. Non, il m'avait invité à diner. Non.

Il s'était invité à diner. Encore mieux.

Je voulais qu'il comprenne ce pas que je faisais vers lui. Je crois qu'il avait très bien compris ! Et il avait surenchéri.

Bien sur, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Objectivement, il était évident qu'il me portait un grand intérêt, si l'on considérait tout le temps que nous passions ensemble. Mais comme tout le monde, j'avais beaucoup de mal à raisonner objectivement lorsque j'étais impliqué émotionnellement.

Il n'y avait qu'Itachi qui avait su me toucher sur ce plan. Jusqu'à Naruto, s'entend.

Je me sentais bizarre. Je sentais quelque chose gonfler dans ma poitrine, comme une grosse bulle qui prenait toute la place. Qui comprimait mes côtes.

Bonheur ? Anxiété ?

Ni l'un, ni l'autre, les deux en même temps, dans un entrelacs de sentiments plus dense que je n'en avais jamais ressenti. Je ne voyais qu'un mot pour décrire tout ce qui se passait en moi en ce moment : galère.

Mais c'était bien ce que Naruto m'avait promis, n'est ce pas ?

Depuis que j'étais rentré chez moi, après ma mission d'aujourd'hui, je n'arrivais à fixer mon attention sur autre chose que Lui. Et étrangement – heureusement ? – je pouvais penser à lui sans avoir ces visions cauchemardesques.

Je ne privais donc pas – c'aurait été du gâchis.

Je repensais à ces moments que nous avions passés ensemble, je tentais de l'imaginer évoluer entre mes murs, assis à ma table, mangeant dans mes assiettes. Vision étrange, perturbante, mais inexplicablement plaisante.

C'est comme cela que j'appréhendais ce diner. Il serait étrange, perturbant, mais inexplicablement plaisant, j'en étais sûr.

J'avais l'impression que ce diner serait la plus importante soirée de ma vie, comme si quelque chose de capital allait se passer.

Pressentiment ? Je n'y avais jamais cru.

Angoisse ? De toute évidence. Même s'il y avait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti de peur aussi viscérale. Une autre chose pour laquelle je devrais remercier Naruto.

Je savais bien que j'étais stupide de me monter la tête à ce point. Nous mangions tous les jours ensemble. En quoi ce repas serait-il différent, au fond ?

1. Il se passerait à la maison.

2. C'était un diner, donc un rendez-vous.

3. Je devrais cuisiner – ce qui n'était pas un problème en soi, mais je n'avais aucune idée de ce que Naruto aimait ! Et hors de question de manger des ramen.

4. Nous allions parler. Les petites anecdotes, les faux-semblants ne posaient pas de problème au petit-déjeuner. Mais un diner signifiait que nous aurions la nuit devant nous… pour parler ! Nous aurions toute la nuit pour parler. Nous serions donc forcés d'en arriver aux sujets que nous nous appliquions tous deux à éviter depuis un mois.

Ok. J'avais effectivement des raisons de m'inquiéter.

J'envisageai de retourner voir Sakura, pour qu'elle me rassure et me motive comme elle l'avait fait dans le passé. La menace de la violence avait été un argument redoutable.

Mais en pensant à Sakura, ses paroles me revinrent en mémoire : _« __Naruto est l'homme de ma vie. Il est mon meilleur ami, mais il est bien plus que ça… »_

_« Je l'aime, je remettrais ma vie entre ses mains sans sourciller ». _

_« Naruto est quelqu'un de fidèle, tu le sais. »_

_« __T__u représentes beaucoup pour lui. Plus que ce que tu t'imagines. »_

Des paroles qui tournaient et retournaient dans ma tête depuis des jours.

Les compliments de Sakura, mais aussi ceux de l'Hokage, de Kakashi et des gens au village. Tous ces gens avaient besoin de lui, ils l'aimaient. Et parmi eux tous, c'était avec moi qu'il avait choisi de passer son samedi soir.

Moi qui, plus que tous les autres, avais besoin de lui. Moi qui commençais à l'… ?

Mes pensées dérivaient dangereusement. J'avais besoin de me recentrer sur notre diner, le menu, ma tenue, et un tas de choses importantes.

Arrêter de penser que ça allait mal se passer.

Se convaincre que Naruto allait être le parfait invité. Celui que j'aurais été fier de présenter à ma famille. Celui avec lequel j'allais passer une soirée…intéressante. Je n'osais pas dire « une bonne soirée ». Je n'avais jamais passé de « bonne soirée ». Je crois que j'ignorais complètement ce que c'était.

Mais Naruto avait toujours su rendre les choses impossibles naturelles.

Et je savais que j'allais passer une bonne soirée, même si j'ignorais comment c'était censé se passer.

Naruto m'avait déjà appris une chose : il fallait se laisser surprendre par la vie, par les évènements. _Rien n'est prévisible, rien n'est contrôlable. Tout arrive, sans que l'on sache pourquoi, sans que l'on puisse rien faire contre._

Si ON m'avait dit, deux mois auparavant, que je ferais le café du futur Hokage tous les matins, ON n'aurait pas survécu bien longtemps, foi d'Uchiwa !

Mais Naruto était passé par là, et il avait rendu cette aberration possible, et même agréable.

Oui, il ne faisait aucun doute que Naruto saurait rendre le diner agréable, malgré les thèmes délicats que nous allions être forcés d'aborder.

Finalement, j'étais presque certain que tout se passerait bien, grâce à lui.

Ce qui n'était pas du tout une raison pour arrêter de stresser.

* * *

- Arrête de parader, et dis-moi pourquoi je suis ici, Naru-chéri.

- Mais, Sakura, je te l'ai dit…

- Mais bien sûr… Tu penses sincèrement que je te crois ? Tu ne m'as pas appelée pour que je vienne t'aider à choisir tes vêtements pour ce soir. Premièrement parce que je ne connais pas les gouts de ton petit copain, sinon, ce n'est pas avec toi qu'il aurait échangé son premier baiser, tu peux me croire…

Naruto se gratta la nuque, un air gêné sur le visage. Pourquoi Sakura devait-elle lui rappeler leur baiser alors que leur rendez-vous était dans quelques heures ?

- … Et deuxièmement parce que je vois très bien que quelque chose te perturbe. Tu es trop dissipé.

Elle était décidément très forte. Tant mieux, il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet.

- Je suis toujours dissipé.

- Très bien. Tu es très sexy, même si selon moi, le collier est en trop. Et comme tu n'as plus besoin de moi, je vais m'en aller, bonne soirée !

- Non, Sakura, attends !

Un sourire discret apparut sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Elle était trop forte, s'exclama son for intérieur.

Elle se retourna vers son ami, et fut surprise de l'expression de détresse qu'elle lut sur son visage. Il semblait vraiment avoir un problème. Elle culpabilisa quelques instants de l'avoir mis au pied du mur de la sorte puis se dit qu'elle serait plus utile en l'aidant qu'en se fustigeant.

Elle se dirigea vers lui, le prit par les épaules et le fit assoir sur le lit. Elle lui prit les deux mains, et le fixa, attentive. Elle ne voulait pas poser de questions, elle voulait qu'il lui parle de lui-même. Elle savait qu'il ne fallait surtout pas brusquer Naruto.

Après quelques secondes de silence, il lui demanda solennellement s'il pouvait lui poser une question. Voyant Sakura hocher la tête, il se lança :

- Supposons, j'ai bien dit supposons, qu'Ino ait eu beaucoup de problèmes avec sa famille…

Sakura retint un sourire en pensant à la famille de sa petite amie. Depuis qu'ils avaient étendu leur commerce à tout le pays du Feu, les parents d'Ino les couvraient de fleurs, et c'était à peu près le plus gros problème qu'ils avaient. Rien que de très gérable, donc. Mais il était évident que Naruto ne parlait pas d'Ino.

- ...et supposons que ton travail auprès de Tsunade t'ait amenée à apprendre des choses importantes sur ce conflit…

La jeune kunoichi ne dit pas à Naruto qu'elle n'était plus l'élève de l'Hokage depuis quelques années, et que décidément, cette situation était difficilement applicable à sa propre vie. Elle correspondait bien mieux à… au hasard, Sasuke et lui ? Mais encore une fois, elle ne dit rien et se contenta de hocher la tête.

- Supposons encore qu'en ce moment, c'est un peu délicat entre Ino et toi.

Son for intérieur commençait à s'échauffer. Qu'il arrête avec ses suppositions, tout allait très bien avec Ino ! Elle se força à se reprendre. Il ne parlait pas d'elle. Il ne parlait pas de son couple à elle.

- Tu sais qu'Ino –_Sasuke, _rectifia mentalement Sakura – a besoin de le savoir, mais tu ne sais pas quelles conséquences cela pourrait avoir pour vous deux. Tu fais quoi ? Tu lui dis maintenant, au risque de tout foutre en l'air ? Tu attends que la situation évolue, au risque qu'elle – _IL !_ – t'en veuille de lui avoir caché une telle information si longtemps ? Ou tu ne dis rien du tout ?

- Et bien… Je suppose que cela dépendrait de l'importance de l'information que je détiens. Ça dépendrait de son degré de confidentialité aussi. Ça dépendrait de la nature de mon amour : soit tu préfères lui cacher quelque chose d'important pour lui pour ton propre bonheur, mais si Sas…Ino venait un jour à l'apprendre, je suis certaine qu'elle me tuerait. Soit tu sacrifies ton bonheur à cette information qui peut faire la différence pour lui. Mais je suppose qu'au bout d'un certain temps, elle réaliserait pour quelles raisons j'ai fait cela et reviendrait vers moi pour me remercier.

- Je ne suis pas très avancé…

- Les deux choix qui se présentent à toi comportent tous les deux de gros risques. Tu n'es pas dans une situation agréable, mais je pense que Sasuke est suffisamment intelligent pour s'en rendre compte et ne pas t'en vouloir.

Naruto leva vers elle un regard suppliant. Elle se rapprocha de lui et l'enlaça. Il murmura d'une toute petite voix, dans laquelle elle fit semblant d'ignorer des sanglots :

- J'ai tellement peur, Sakura… Pourquoi est ce que j'ai dû apprendre ça cette semaine ? Pourquoi moi, pourquoi maintenant, alors que tout s'installe doucement ?

Elle lui caressait les cheveux et le dos, maternelle, réconfortante. Par ses mains, elle lui insufflait un chakra spécialement malaxé, un tranquillisant.

- Si tu savais comme il est farouche… J'ai mis un mois à l'apprivoiser, un mois avant qu'il fasse un pas dans ma direction ! Et maintenant, je dois le trahir ? Oh non, c'est trop injuste… Sakura, ma chérie, mais qu'est ce que je vais faire ?

Sakura avait déjà vu Naruto dans un tel état d'abattement. D'ailleurs, elle était certainement la seule personne devant laquelle il se laissait aller de la sorte.

Mais à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait comme ça, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir mal au cœur. Naruto, si joyeux, si souriant, si bruyant et insupportable, si rayonnant, n'avait pas le droit de pleurer. Il n'avait que trop pleuré quand il était enfant. Il méritait une vie exempte de problèmes après tout ce par quoi il était passé !

Elle aurait souhaité qu'il vive une histoire aussi belle que la sienne. Elle aurait souhaité faire disparaitre tous les obstacles au bonheur de son ami.

Malheureusement, quand cet obstacle s'appelait Sasuke Uchiwa, elle n'avait ni la capacité, ni l'envie de l'éliminer. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était soutenir Naruto, soutenir Sasuke, chacun de leur côté, en attendant qu'ils parviennent à surmonter tous les obstacles qui les séparaient. En attendant qu'ils soient heureux et qu'ils n'aient plus besoin d'elle.

Elle n'ignorait pas à quel point ça serait dur, à quel point ces deux là savaient se faire du mal, mais elle était prête. Elle serait là pour eux, foi de Sakura.

Elle ne resterait pas impuissante, inutile, elle n'était plus cette petite fille là. A présent, elle était une femme sur laquelle ils pourraient tous les deux compter. Elle aurait son rôle à jouer.

Après que Naruto eut pleuré tout son saoul sur l'épaule de son amie, il lui adressa un sourire triste et la remercia. Touchée par cette vision, elle voulut le ragaillardir, retrouver son Naruto énergique, voire hyperactif.

- Allez, Uzumaki, un peu de nerf ! Ce mec te ramollit, ma parole !

Naruto se dit que Sasuke le rendait tout sauf _mou_, mais il s'abstint de tout commentaire.

- Tu ne m'as pas fait la moindre remarque sur mon absence de maquillage et mes traits tirés… Je vais vraiment m'en tirer sans la moindre remarque désobligeante… ?

Il lui jeta un regard reconnaissant, avant de lui faire un clin d'œil…

- Une remarque désobligeante ? Mais voyons, tu es magnifique ! Tu as la mine de quelqu'un qui a passé les trois dernières nuits à revisiter le Kâma-Sûtra lesbien… Quoique… Vu la taille de tes cernes, je dirais peut-être même les quatre dernières nuits ?

- Idiot, répliqua-t-elle, les sourcils froncés mais en son for intérieur très satisfaite, j'ai un travail très fatiguant, je te rappelle, qui nécessite parfois que je ne dorme pas pendant deux à trois jours !

- Sauf que quand tu sors de l'hôpital, il y a toujours une odeur de désinfectant sur toi. Alors que cette odeur de cerise qui flotte autour de toi, c'est le gel douche d'Ino, je me trompe ?

Elle tenta de le frapper, mais il était bien trop rapide pour elle. Et ce rire clair qui s'échappait de ses lèvres la ravissait trop pour qu'elle songe réellement à lui en vouloir.

- Argh, ragea la jeune fille, qui avait à présent perdu toute crédibilité, foutu Kyuubi, foutu odorat surdéveloppé !

* * *

Le jour dit était arrivé beaucoup vite. L'heure dite était arrivée encore plus vite, et mon stress était monté en flèche à mesure que les minutes s'égrenaient sur la pendule de ma cuisine.

J'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait exploser, que mon ventre allait exploser, que ma tête allait exploser quand les aiguilles indiquèrent vingt heures. Il serait là d'un instant à l'autre.

Étais-je présentable ? N'étais-je pas trop bien habillé ? Aurait-il fait un effort vestimentaire ? Ramènerait-il quelque chose ? Est-ce que mon menu lui plairait ? Est-ce que _je_ lui plairais ?

Étant le maitre de maison, c'était à moi d'entretenir la conversation, qu'allais-je bien pouvoir lui dire ? Allait-il aborder les sujets sensibles tout de suite ?

Je n'en avais pas envie, mais je savais que c'était nécessaire. J'espérais qu'il le ferait parce que je n'en aurais pas le courage.

J'aurais aimé avoir une conversation à cœur ouvert, comme pendant cette soirée, en boite, mais je ne m'ouvrais même pas mon cœur à moi-même, alors l'ouvrir à quelqu'un d'autre… Mais je savais que Naruto accepterait. Quoi qu'il y trouve, il m'accepterait, il m'aiderait. C'était Naruto.

* * *

Ledit Naruto fut prêt au milieu de l'après midi, grâce aux conseils avisés et à l'œil aiguisé de sa meilleure amie.

Il avait arrêté de se torturer avec cette information qu'il détenait. Il avait pris sa décision et ne voulait pas y revenir. Il se forçait à ne plus y penser jusqu'au moment où il parlerait à Sasuke. Il lui devait bien ça.

Il lui avait juré qu'il l'aiderait. Il ne savait pas si lui révéler ce qu'il avait découvert l'aiderait, mais il devait lui avouer. Il assumerait les réactions de Sasuke.

Il était déterminé. La reconstruction de son ami était plus importante que son propre bonheur. Plus importante que le serment de confidentialité qu'il avait prêté auprès de Konoha. Tsunade aussi avait aimé. Elle comprendrait. Elle serait furieuse, mais elle comprendrait.

Il avait tourné en rond chez lui toute l'après-midi, et avait été soulagé lorsqu'il avait été l'heure de partir et de se rendre chez son ami, à l'autre bout de la ville, dans ce quartier maudit.

Sa tenue n'avait laissé personne indifférent dans la rue, et il devait à quelques importuns d'être légèrement en retard. Mais Sasuke le connaissait, et après tout, Naruto n'aurait pas été Naruto s'il était arrivé à l'heure.

* * *

Le bruit irréel de la clochette de l'entrée me sortit de mes rêveries.

Mon Dieu, j'avais oublié ce son. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas retenti dans cette demeure des ombres ? Trop longtemps.

La clochette tintant une nouvelle fois me pressa vers l'entrée. Une fois arrivé derrière la porte, je pris une grande inspiration, jetai un dernier coup d'œil au miroir, collai un sourire sincère mais incertain sur mes lèvres et ouvrit brusquement la porte.

Je dus surprendre Naruto qui sursauta en me voyant apparaitre.

Bien, je n'étais pas le seul à être nerveux. Je n'étais pas le seul pour qui cette soirée avait de l'importance. Mon sourire était beaucoup plus assuré quand je l'invitai à entrer.

Comme je me l'étais imaginé, il avait ramené une bouteille. De saké !

Voulait-il me rendre ivre ? Soit, si cela me permettait de parler plus facilement, je ne pouvais l'en blâmer.

Ou peut-être pensait-il en avoir besoin pour aborder des sujets épineux ? Encore une fois, je ne pouvais que l'y encourager.

Mais, ce à quoi je ne m'attendais pas du tout était ce qu'il tenait dans son autre main. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'on ose s'offrir cela entre hommes. Il m'avait apporté… un bouquet de fleurs.

Voyant mon air ahuri, il expliqua, gêné : « J'ai pensé que tu n'avais pas de fleurs chez toi… J'ai pensé que ça…égaierait un peu. J'ai eu tort ? »

Pensait-il que ma maison était une sorte de château hanté, rempli de toiles d'araignées ? Si c'était le cas, un bouquet de fleurs ne changerait pas grand-chose. Mais l'intention était louable.

Et après tout, même s'il les avait apportées pour se rassurer, je pourrais les garder après son départ, signe tangible de son passage chez moi, comme un souvenir palpable de cette soirée. Palpable et agréablement parfumé.

Je n'étais plus gêné, j'étais content.

Je comprenais à présent pourquoi les filles aimaient tant recevoir des fleurs. C'est une preuve physique de l'intérêt que l'on vous porte. C'est l'assurance concrète et odorante des sentiments de quelqu'un. Les mots s'envolent, les fleurs restent.

- Tu as bien fait, elles sont très belles. Je suis content que tu sois là, avec des fleurs.

Avant de me transformer complètement en femme amoureuse ridicule, je me dirigeais vers la cuisine, afin de les mettre dans un vase.

* * *

Sasuke était si novice en matière de relations humaines que Naruto était toujours surpris de ses réactions, de ses remarques.

Il le remercia beaucoup de s'être éloigné après avoir lâché cette bombe.

_« Je suis content que tu sois là, avec des fleurs »_. C'était, pour Sasuke, ce qui s'approchait le plus d'une déclaration, et Naruto n'avait jamais autant rougi depuis un mois.

Il espérait que Sasuke n'allait pas lâcher ce genre de phrases toute la soirée, sinon il ne répondrait plus de ses nerfs. Il se sentait ridicule d'être retourné par la première phrase que Sasuke lui avait adressée, il fallait qu'il se reprenne s'il ne voulait pas que le diner se transforme en une catastrophe.

Mais Sasuke s'était habillé. D'ordinaire, il était déjà très beau, comme auraient pu en témoigner des dizaines de filles à Konoha. Mais ce soir, il avait fait un effort. Il était renversant, et Naruto était littéralement « renversé ».

Mais il reprendrait contenance !

Il suivit son hôte vers ce qu'il supposait être la cuisine, et fut plus qu'agréablement surpris par le fumet qui parvint à ses narines. Ça ne sentait pas les ramen, mais quoi que ce soit, ça avait l'air délicieux.

- Sasuke, si j'avais su que tu cuisinais si bien, je serais venu bien plus tôt ! s'exclama-t-il en se léchant les babines et en s'approchant dangereusement des casseroles fumantes.

- Hep là ! Je t'y prends ! Pas touche, tu ne mangeras qu'à table. Et comment peux-tu savoir si je cuisine bien alors que tu n'as encore rien avalé ?

- L'odeur, mon cher Sasuke, l'odeur suffit. Oublierais-tu que tu parles au meilleur nez de tout Konoha ?

- Va donc dire ça à Kakashi et Kiba… Je ne crois pas qu'ils te laisseraient le titre aussi facilement, rit Sasuke.

A vrai dire, il s'amusa encore plus quand il vit l'air renfrogné de Naruto. Il avait de toute évidence touché un point sensible… Mais en croisant le regard malicieux de Naruto, il réalisa que lui aussi s'amusait.

Tous les deux avaient oublié cette sensation. Ils avaient oublié à quel point ils aimaient se taquiner mutuellement. À quel point ils aimaient tous deux les défis que représentaient ces petites joutes verbales.

Bêtement heureux de retrouver cette petite excitation si particulière, ils se sourirent, complices.

* * *

Ce sourire si grand, si _Naruto_, et qui répondait au mien.

Cette joie qu'il ressentait, ce trouble qui l'agitait, cette ardeur que je partageais.

Pour la première fois, j'avais l'impression de comprendre Naruto. Je comprenais ce que signifiait l'expression « être sur la même longueur d'onde ». Je comprenais ces gens à qui un seul regard suffisait pour communiquer. Parce que j'en étais.

Et cette chaleur qui se répandait dans mon corps, qui devait certainement ressembler de près au bonheur, je savais que Naruto la ressentait aussi, et ça me plaisait.

Il laissa échapper un petit rire auquel je ne pus m'empêcher de faire écho.

- Nous deux, partageant de notre plein gré un diner et des plaisanteries, qui l'aurait cru il y a quelques années ?

- Pas moi, en tout cas, répondis-je, toujours d'humeur joyeuse.

Le repas commença ainsi, entre chamailleries et souvenirs de nos années « équipe sept ».

C'était définitivement plus détendu que nos petits-déjeuners. Nous n'avions jamais parlé du passé, mais ce soir, le sujet était venu naturellement, et n'était pas douloureux. Naruto rendait nos souvenirs amusants et divertissants.

J'ignore si c'était le saké ou s'il était particulièrement en forme, mais je le trouvais drôle. J'avais envie qu'il continue d'imiter Gai et Lee parlant de la fougue de la jeunesse, de la force du printemps de la vie exaltée, de l'ombrageuse panthère de jade de Konoha pendant des heures.

Nous riâmes beaucoup, nous partageâmes un fou rire quand il me raconta un jour de carnaval lors duquel ils avaient tous décidé de porter cette infâme combinaison verte, ce qui avait pour conséquence de faire s'évanouir Gai de bonheur – juste après qu'il ait déclaré sa victoire pleine, entière et définitive sur Kakashi, étant donné qu'il ne voyait personne avec un masque lui couvrant le visage.

* * *

Naruto s'amusait beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Sasuke était un public facile, et il en profitait sans vergogne. Tout pour ne pas arriver au sujet maudit.

Il se disait également que s'il lui laissait une bonne impression de la soirée, Sasuke lui en voudrait moins plus tard. Il essayait de s'en persuader, à défaut de le croire.

Il profita de la cuisine de son hôte, qu'il apprécia beaucoup : « Hum, Sasuke, fais-moi encore des plats aussi délicieux, et je jure de renoncer aux ramens ! »

-Attention à ce genre de serments, Naruto, tu sais que je suis capable de relever ma partie du défi…

Sasuke lui fit un clin d'œil avant d'ajouter : « Mais je te remercie pour le compliment, être comparé à des ramens, quel honneur pour ma cuisine ! »

Naruto gloussa. Il se dit qu'il pourrait bien s'habituer à manger avec un Sasuke qui avait un tel sens du répondant. Et qui lui faisait des clins d'œil.

* * *

J'aimais beaucoup le son du rire de Naruto. Il était clair, il illuminait tout son visage, il était d'une sincérité à couper le souffle. Il donnait l'impression de rire avec le cœur.

J'aimais également son expression lorsqu'il mangeait ce que j'avais préparé. Là encore, il ne faisait pas semblant. Il ne mangeait pas seulement avec sa bouche : toutes les sensations que lui procurait le repas se lisaient sur son visage.

Jusqu'à ce jour, cuisiner n'avait été qu'une obligation, qu'un besoin physique, comme se laver, ou aller aux toilettes. Je réalisai alors qu'on pouvait faire de la cuisine un plaisir, quand on le faisait pour les autres. Je me rendis compte que j'avais encore envie de cuisiner, si je pouvais revoir cette expression sur le visage de Naruto.

Le plus marquant fut sans doute le dessert, au cours duquel il ne tarit pas d'éloges. Il réussit même à me faire rougir, moi qui n'avais jamais été timide. Il se moqua beaucoup de moi quand il se rendit compte des rougeurs s'étalant sur mes joues. Mais c'était de bonne guerre, je n'avais pas été en reste au début de la soirée.

Après un dernier verre de saké, digestif bienvenu après tout ce que nous venions d'engloutir, Naruto prit la parole :

- Sasuke, j'ai quelque chose d'important à t'avouer.

Son visage avait pris un air beaucoup plus sérieux. Grave.

Alors ça y était. L'heure des grandes discussions et des grandes révélations était arrivée. Nous avions suffisamment profité de ces quelques heures d'insouciance, mais nous avions tous les deux _ces choses_ en tête. Je le savais, j'avais senti, à plusieurs reprises, l'inquiétude et la nervosité de Naruto.

Voilà donc le moment tant attendu et tant redouté.

* * *

« Mon Dieu, comment lui dire ? »

Voilà la phrase qui trottait dans l'esprit de Naruto depuis le début du dessert. Il savait qu'il n'y avait pas de bonne manière d'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle, mais il aurait aimé qu'il en existe une.

Il aurait aimé que tout se passe bien, que Sasuke le prenne bien. Il savait que ce ne serait pas le cas.

Il espérait simplement que sa réaction ne serait pas trop violente.

- Tu sais que je travaille de plus en plus avec Tsunade, aux archives ?

Sasuke ne répondit pas, mais lui fit signe de continuer, même s'il avait l'air un peu déstabilisé : il ne savait pas où Naruto voulait en venir.

- Je t'ai dit que depuis peu, j'ai eu accès au plus haut degré de confidentialité des archives, n'est ce pas ?

Sasuke se rembrunit. Il commençait à comprendre, mais n'osait pas encore réagir. Il voulait attendre que Naruto ait finit de parler.

- Et il y a trois jours, j'ai…trouvé ces rouleaux. Ça te concerne, Sasuke, ça te concerne directement.

Il posa les rouleaux sur la table, entre eux deux. Sasuke fronçait à présent les sourcils. Il avait compris de quoi il retournait.

- Tu sais de quoi il s'agit, n'est ce pas ? Ça remonte à douze ans.

-…

- En toute honnêteté, je ne sais pas quoi faire, Sasuke. Tu t'en doutes, je n'ai pas le droit de te les faire lire, mais je pense que tu as le droit de savoir si tu le souhaites.

La main sur les rouleaux, il les poussa vers Sasuke.

- Mais si tu n'as pas envie de revenir là-dessus, je comprendrais. Tu n'es pas obligé de les lire. Je voulais que tu aies le choix. Je pense que ça t'aiderait à t'en sortir, de te replonger une dernière fois dans toute cette histoire, de _comprendre_. Mais si cela appartient au passé et que tu n'as pas envie de reconsidérer la situation, c'est ton choix. Je le comprendrai et le respecterai.

Sasuke prit les rouleaux. Il les rapprocha de lui et les fixa pendant un moment qui parut une éternité à Naruto.

Il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis que Naruto avait abordé le sujet, et ce dernier se sentait de plus en plus nerveux. Il ne savait pas comment Sasuke réagissait dans des situations de stress intense, et même s'il l'avait su, Sasuke avait toujours un comportement surprenant lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa famille.

Naruto savait que s'il ne comprenait pas, c'était qu'il n'avait lui-même jamais eu de famille, mais il s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir comprendre son ami, de ne pas pouvoir l'aider.

Le brun prit le premier des trois rouleaux, inspira profondément et l'ouvrit. Il le parcourut à une vitesse qui impressionna Naruto. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, ses mains se crispèrent sur le papier, ses sourcils se froncèrent, ses sharingans s'activèrent.

Les jointures des doigts blanches, les lèvres serrées, ses sharingans se déplaçant à une vitesse surnaturelle, Sasuke était effrayant. Naruto, qui n'était pourtant pas un trouillard, s'inquiétait sérieusement pour son intégrité physique.

Il n'avait plus en face de lui un ami avec lequel il pouvait faire l'imbécile.

La colère avait toujours changé Sasuke en une dangereuse machine à tuer. Et cette fois-ci ne faisait pas exception. Naruto sentait son ami malaxer inconsciemment des quantités affolantes de chakra. Il sentait quelque chose gonfler à l'intérieur de son ancien rival, quelque chose qui allait bientôt le submerger.

Il devait faire quelque chose, il devait le sortir de ce processus malsain.

- Sasuke… ?

Sasuke sembla alors se souvenir de l'existence de Naruto et de sa présence près de lui.

Il ancra ses yeux rouges, perçants dans ceux, plus si assurés, de Naruto. Il lui en voulait.

- As-tu lu ces rouleaux ?

Naruto aurait tellement souhaité lui dire que non, qu'il ignorait tout du contenu de ces rouleaux. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il pouvait se confier, qu'il était là pour lui, qu'il se fichait de ce que sa famille avait bien pu faire, puisqu'il ne l'avait pas connue.

Mais il avait pris le parti de ne pas mentir à Sasuke, de rester droit, tel qu'il avait toujours été. Il ne voulait pas que Sasuke ait quoi que ce soit à lui reprocher, une fois sa colère retombée.

- Oui.

Les virgules dans les yeux de son ami se mirent alors à tourner, tourner, de plus en plus vite. Naruto devait se retenir d'observer ce spectacle si fascinant, il n'ignorait pas les capacités extraordinaires des sharingans et tenait pas à tomber sous leur coupe.

Cependant, Sasuke ne semblait pas vouloir l'attaquer. Il se leva, mais n'entreprit rien. Sa colère montait, montait, ne semblant jamais atteindre de maximum, ses poings serraient et ses yeux continuaient à tournoyer.

Et puis, Naruto n'aurait su dire ni quand ni comment, mais il y eut une rosace dans ses yeux à la place des virgules, et sa colère s'intensifia. Elle était si froide que Naruto en eut des frissons.

Il réalisait que si Sasuke était déjà très dangereux auparavant, il venait de passer au stade supérieur.

- Sors de cette maison. Immédiatement. Ou je ne réponds plus de rien. Pas même de ta vie.

* * *

Euh, hum,... (petit sourire gêné), voilà ?

Ne me tuez pas, s'il vous plaaaaaiiiit ! Ne me tuez pas parce que sinon vous n'aurez jamais la suite, hahaha ! Quelle logique machiavélique... (se frotte les mains)

Sinon, as usual, wie üblich, j'attends vos avis avec joie et impatience =)

Liesel M.M.


	8. Douleur, combat

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Me revoilà, après de longs mois d'absence... Quelle excuse ai-je à apporter ? Et bien, ce chapitre, qui a été extrêmement difficile à écrire. Jusqu'ici, 'cette boite, ce rythme, ce son' s'était écrite toute seule, ça avait été très facile, mais ce chapitre-ci m'a donné du fil à retordre... En espérant que ça ne se sente pas trop et que ça vous plaira malgré tout !

Un immense merci à mes revieuses anonymes (le cercle s'est agrandi !) : **chouchou**, **kiiya** (ton impatience me flatte), **Netissi**, **Elisa** (ravie d'avoir su éveiller ton intérêt), **reytan** (merci pour ton enthousiasme !), **CaiN de Ludette** (merci pour tes encouragements et tes gentils compliements), **narusasu powa** et...**n**. Merci beaucoup à vous !

Avant de laisser place au chapitre, une petite précision : **ce chapitre contient des spoilers** ! Pas très très récents, mais des spoilers malgré tout ! Vous êtes prévenues ! Encore une chose concernant la forme : l'action principale est en gras, du point de vue de Naruto (mais ça je pense que c'est assez évident). Les passages écrits normalement sont des **flash-back**, les souvenirs de Naruto. Je pense que c'est assez compréhensible mais on n'est jamais trop prudent...

* * *

**Douleur, combat.**

**Naruto soupira. **

**Il appuya sa tête contre le mur et ferma les yeux. Il avait besoin de récupérer.**

**Résistant à la tentation de se laisser glisser au sol, de s'apitoyer sur son sort et de pleurer tout son saoul, il s'arracha du mur qui le soutenait. **

**Il évolua tant bien que mal à travers sa maison, avançant comme il le pouvait jusqu'à la salle de bain.**

**Une douche. **

**Il avait un besoin impérieux de sentir l'eau couler sur sa peau, et avec elle tous ses problèmes. Il ne voulait pas seulement se débarrasser des souillures physiques. Il voulait que le siphon emporte plus que sa sueur, son sang, ou celui de Sasuke.**

**Il avait besoin que ses souvenirs s'en aillent. Il aurait aimé oublier qui il était. Oublier ses sentiments envers…, oublier qu'il venait de tuer toute chance de réciprocité, oublier le combat, leur combat.**

**Mais malheureusement, tout cela était impossible.**

**Il ne pouvait pas oublier qui il était, la présence de Kyuubi se faisait trop sentir. Il ne pouvait pas passer outre ses sentiments, qui se rappelaient à lui constamment. Il ne pouvait pas effacer le combat de sa mémoire, son corps en était encore la preuve vivante.**

**Et ses souvenirs étaient si précis que Naruto croyait qu'ils n'allaient jamais s'estomper.**

* * *

- Sors de cette maison. Immédiatement. Ou je ne réponds plus de rien. Pas même de ta vie.

- Sasuke, parle-moi !

- Sors. D'ici.

- Non. Je reste là, tu as besoin de quelqu'un.

Il pensait "de moi", mais ce n'était pas le moment de lui faire une déclaration.

- Je t'aurai prévenu, grogna Sasuke avant de se jeter sur lui.

Des coups. Répétés.

Sasuke était un expert en taijutsu, et il voulait vraiment attaquer.

Mais Naruto était entrainé, surentrainé. Il savait parer les coups, il savait les rendre. Même s'il ne voulait pas y aller trop fort : c'était Sasuke, et il venait d'apprendre une nouvelle pour le moins traumatisante.

Mais Sasuke ne semblait pas avoir ce genre de scrupules. Il frappait juste, il frappait fort.

Même s'il se doutait que Sasuke ne prendrait pas très bien la nouvelle, Naruto ne pensait pas en arriver là ce soir. Mais, condition de ninja oblige, il était toujours prêt pour un combat.

Il n'avait de toute façon pas le choix face à l'agressivité de son ami. Il ne faisait aucun doute que si Naruto n'était pas un ninja confirmé, il serait en très mauvais état. Il serait peut-être même déjà mort sous les coups du nukenin.

Il répugnait vraiment à répondre à cette violence, mais dans un corps à corps, on ne peut pas simplement contenter de se protéger et d'éviter les poings de l'autre. Il commença donc à rendre les coups, d'abord avec hésitation puis, l'adrénaline aidant, avec plus d'entrain.

Le combat était violent.

Les coups pleuvaient. Peu atteignaient leur cible. Ils étaient trop rapides, trop réactifs, trop attentifs aux mouvements de l'autre. Trop réceptifs.

A force de travailler ensemble, de combattre l'un avec l'autre, l'un à côté de l'autre, ils savaient comment l'autre se battait. Sasuke n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste vers ses poches à shurikens : Naruto ne savait que trop bien comment il les utilisait, et Sasuke n'aimait rien plus que l'effet de surprise.

Un poing qui heurte une pommette. Ne pas se laisser étourdir.

Répondre.

Le nez si fin de Sasuke ne serait pas beau à voir le lendemain. Il l'avait bien cherché.

Le brun n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de grogner sous la douleur et l'humiliation.

Personne ne l'avait jamais atteint à cet endroit ? Naruto ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de fierté. Ils étaient loin de leurs premiers combats.

Il s'efforça de chasser le sentiment de culpabilité qui l'assaillit. Il venait peut être de casser le nez de l'homme qu'il … Mais c'était Sasuke qui l'avait attaqué, Sasuke qui connaissait sa force et qui savait qu'il ne sortirait pas indemne d'un tel combat.

Malgré cela, Naruto n'était pas trop confiant. Il était certes plus fort que son adversaire, mais pas beaucoup plus fort. Et Sasuke était en colère, très en colère. Il avait aussi cette nouvelle pupille, qui changeait la donne. Sasuke était déjà un expert en genjutsu, et Naruto n'osait même pas imaginer ce dont ces yeux-là étaient capables.

Alors Naruto s'étonnait que Sasuke ne l'ait pas encore hypnotisé, il croisa par mégarde son regard haineux.

Erreur.

* * *

**L'eau était chaude, trop chaude. Elle le brûlait, elle ravivait la douleur de ses plaies, mais cette douleur semblait presque bénéfique, presque agréable. Elle lui faisait oublier d'autres douleurs.**

**L'eau ruisselait sur son corps, sur son visage. À ce moment seulement, au moment où son visage était trempé par l'eau qui s'écoulait, il s'autorisa à pleurer. À laisser ses larmes se mélanger à l'eau, au sang, à la poussière.**

**Il laissa le jet purificateur tout emporter.**

* * *

Il sentit ses pieds s'engourdir. Il tenta de les bouger, en vain. Il regarda ses jambes et découvrit qu'elles étaient en train de se souder, comme en train de fusionner. Ok, il était dans une illusion dans laquelle son corps faisait des choses assez étranges et vraiment douloureuses.

Il tenta de se rappeler ce que Jiraya lui avait appris sur le genjutsu. Évidemment, il n'en avait pas gardé le moindre souvenir. Et même s'il était capable de se défaire des techniques genjutsu de base, il n'était pas assez familier de ces techniques pour rivaliser avec des maitres. Il n'arriverait jamais à briser une illusion réalisée par un ninja aussi doué que Sasuke, et ce dernier en était bien conscient.

Mais alors que faire pour échapper aux délires de ce Sasuke devenu fou ?

Il voyait ses pieds qui semblaient se dissoudre dans le sol. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de cette image surréaliste, qu'il savait irréelle, mais dont il ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser. La douleur qui remontait par vagues et qui commençait à le submerger n'aidait pas non plus.

_Ne pas y croire_.

Il se souvenait maintenant. Jiraya lui expliquant que la douleur était une notion subjective que le genjutsu ne faisait que suggérer, et qu'avec suffisamment de force mentale, on pouvait la nier. Et si la technique n'était pas contrée, elle était au moins sans effet.

La force mentale. Son arme favorite. La seule sur laquelle il avait toujours pu compter.

Naruto arrêta de fixer son corps qui le renvoyait à sa douleur. Il ferma les yeux pour ouvrir son esprit. Il se concentra sur son chakra, sur les forces qui l'entouraient. C'était très déroutant : le monde dans lequel il se trouvait représentait toujours la maison de Sasuke, il avait vu son jardin et la forêt à quelques dizaines de mètres, mais le seul flux qu'il percevait était celui du chakra de Sasuke, qui parcourait les murs, les meubles, les plantes, les arbres, les nuages… L'air même portait l'empreinte du chakra du brun.

Naruto se dit que si ce monde ne lui avait pas apporté de telles souffrances, il aurait bien aimé y passer du temps. Il aimait se sentir entouré ainsi.

Un coup de poing dans le ventre vint le sortir de ses pensées. Il se tordit de douleur. Celle-là était bien réelle, infligée directement par le corps de Sasuke.

Le brun se trouvait face à lui, les bras pendants, garde baissée, bien conscient que Naruto n'était pas un danger. Le blond était impuissant, à sa merci, mais Sasuke n'en semblait pas apaisé. Au contraire, il semblait encore plus énervé. Il s'approcha de lui, le fixant de ses yeux étranges. Le visage crispé, il lâcha :

- Dis-moi que c'est une plaisanterie.

- C'est très sérieux, Sasuke ! C'était top secret.

- C'est faux, Itachi n'a pas…

- C'était ton frère Sasuke, ton grand…humpf !

- Ne me coupe pas la parole, cracha Sasuke en attrapant Naruto à la gorge. C'était l'assassin de mon clan.

- Tu sais très bien, tenta d'articuler Naruto, pourquoi il…il a fait ça !

- Non.

Sasuke le lâcha et lui tourna le dos. Il avait les épaules voutées, il semblait sur le point de craquer.

- Je sais que tu l'as lu, ajouta Naruto d'une voix douce.

Il fit volte face.

- Évidemment que je l'ai lu, imbécile. Mais ça ne me dit pas _pourquoi_ il a fait ça.

L'instant de faiblesse était passé. S'il y avait eu une chance pour l'amadouer, Naruto l'avait manquée.

- Il y aurait eu une guerre, une guerre civile !

- Tu crois que ça arrête un Uchiwa ?

- Je l'espérais.

- Tu te trompes.

- Qu'est ce qui t'énerve à ce point ? Qu'il ait préféré le village à ta famille ou qu'il ne t'ait pas mis dans la confidence ?

Sasuke semblait avoir perdu de sa répartie. Il resta silencieux quelques instants. Perdu dans ses pensées. Dans ses souvenirs ?

- Tu ne comprends pas, finit-il par répondre, d'une voix un peu lasse.

Naruto avait compris que la douceur n'aidait pas Sasuke à s'abandonner. Il voulait essayer par un autre moyen.

- Oh, pauvre Sasuke incompris…

Après tout, ils s'étaient toujours moqués l'un de l'autre, non ?

- Ta gueule !

Enfin une réaction normale ! Quoi que Naruto n'était pas sûr de vraiment l'apprécier.

- Tu m'insultes parce que tu crois que j'ignore ce que tu ressens ? J'ai découvert quand j'avais onze ans que je portais Kyuubi. Onze ans ! Aujourd'hui, ça représente encore plus de la moitié de ma vie ! Et tu crois que j'ignore cette sensation qui t'envahit d'un coup, la rage d'apprendre que toute ta vie est basée sur un mensonge ?

- N'essaye pas de nous comparer. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Sasuke se détourna, froid. Il refusait la comparaison. Il refusait la compassion. Il refusait la compréhension ?

- C'est ça, fais donc ton connard gâté et arrogant. Tu y arrives si bien.

- Je t'emmerde, Uzumaki. Toi et ta psychologie comparative de merde, je vous emmerde. Profond.

La douceur et la violence, Naruto avait essayé les deux approches et avait échoué par deux fois. Et dire qu'il croyait mieux connaitre Sasuke… Mais même après s'être rapproché de lui, il ne savait toujours pas comment lui parler, comment le gérer.

Il avait la très désagréable sensation de n'avoir pas avancé depuis ce fameux soir ou ils avaient dansé tous les deux. Il sentait poindre le sentiment qu'il détestait par-dessus tout : le découragement. Il se sentait de plus en plus impuissant. De plus en plus incapable d'aider son ami.

Son attention fut attirée par un changement qu'il n'avait pas identifié dans son environnement. Sasuke n'était plus là, et il ne savait pas s'il devait en être rassuré ou non.

Mais quelque chose d'autre avait changé. Il le savait, il le sentait mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Il regardait autour de lui, sans comprendre. Quand une douleur fulgurante se fit sentir dans son ventre, il comprit.

Les couleurs s'étaient inversées.

Il connaissait cette technique pour l'avoir vue utilisée par Itachi : les arcanes lunaires.

Ce monde en négatif dans lequel vous étiez torturé pendant trois jours sans interruption. Cette technique qui avait pour but de détruire toute raison chez la victime. Cette arme qui rendait fou. Cette expérience que Kakashi avait refusé de leur raconter.

Naruto s'efforça de garder son calme. Il n'était pas du genre à paniquer. Il se sortait toujours de ce genre de situations. Il se raccrochait aux conseils de Jiraya.

Ne pas y croire. Ne pas y croire. Ne pas y croire.

Mais les arcanes lunaires n'avaient rien à voir avec une illusion ordinaire. Il avait beau se répéter que tout n'était qu'illusion, que ces couleurs en négatif étaient ridicules, que sa peau noire et ses vêtements blancs étaient absurdes, la douleur était toujours là, elle s'étendait même.

* * *

**Il se laissa tomber sur son lit à la manière d'un pantin désarticulé.**

**Il était vidé de ses forces. **

**Ses jambes ne le portaient plus, ses pieds le faisaient terriblement souffrir, ainsi que ses mains. Il le savait pourtant, avec cette technique… Il avait les traits tirés, les yeux cernés et les paupières qui se fermaient d'elles-mêmes. **

**La soirée avait été très longue**.

* * *

Alors qu'il commençait à être à court d'idées pour se sortir de cette situation critique, il vit son monde trembler, se fissurer, se disloquer avant de tomber en morceaux. L'illusion avait été brisée et Sasuke se trouvait face à lui, les yeux exorbités.

Il vit ce dernier qui essayait de cacher un tremblement alors qu'il jurait contre une « saleté de démon qui décidément, ne lui facilitait pas la tâche ». Naruto comprit alors qu'il ne devait pas d'être revenu dans le monde normal à un acte de grâce de Sasuke mais à Kyuubi.

Ce qui soulevait un certain nombre de questions. Il comprenait que Sasuke lui en veuille, mais de là à le torturer ? N'était-ce pas un peu trop ? Quant à Kyuubi, que lui prenait-il ? Depuis quand son démon le sauvait ? Depuis quand se souciait-il de sa survie ? Depuis quand ne voulait-il plus prendre le contrôle ?

C'en était un peu trop pour Naruto. Il passait déjà tout son temps libre à tenter d'analyser le comportement du dernier descendant Uchiwa, mais s'il devait en plus s'occuper des états d'âme d'un démon-renard, il allait très certainement craquer. Surtout si cet imbécile de Sasuke continuait à l'attaquer, comme il semblait en avoir l'intention, à en juger par son tatouage qui s'étendait, et par la croix qui venait d'apparaitre sur son nez.

Naruto aimait Sasuke, mais il détestait cette bête qu'Orochimaru avait engendrée.

* * *

**Naruto voulait dormir. Dormir dormir dormir. Dormir pour ne plus jamais se réveiller.**

**Ou alors dans très longtemps. Dans quelques dizaines d'années, un réveil en forme de baiser donné par un Sasuke qui lui aurait pardonné. Naruto se fustigea pour son imagination débordante. Ce genre de rêve éveillé n'était bon qu'à le faire souffrir. Ce genre de fantasme ne se réaliserait jamais, il le savait bien.**

**Il ferma les yeux plus fort, afin d'oublier ce maudit combat, mais les images, les sons, les odeurs, l'air vibrant de chakra, tout cela passait devant ses yeux, refusant de laisser place aux véritables rêves. **

**Il était bloqué dans ses souvenirs, comme si rien ni personne ne pouvait l'en distraire.**

**Il se torturait lui-même, revivant des dizaines de fois un combat qui n'avait eu lieu qu'une seule fois.**

* * *

Naruto n'avait jamais été connu pour sa patience.

Il avait beaucoup changé depuis le départ de Sasuke : il était devenu plus fort, plus fin stratège, il savait mieux cacher ses émotions et dissimuler ainsi des informations à l'ennemi. Mais décidément, la patience n'était toujours pas son fort, et il n'avait aucun problème avec cela.

En revanche, il commençait à avoir de sérieux problèmes avec ce Sasuke un peu trop offensif à son gout.

Qu'y pouvait-il, lui, si Itachi s'avérait être le « gentil » dans cette histoire ? Rien du tout ! Alors pourquoi Sasuke essayait-il de le tuer avec un tel acharnement ? Car c'était bien ce qu'il était en train de faire, essayer de le tuer.

Naruto comprenait le besoin de se défouler, de passer sa colère sur quelqu'un, mais il trouvait tout de même que Sasuke exagérait un peu. Il n'avait rien fait qui puisse mériter une telle hargne.

Désireux d'achever au plus vite le combat, Naruto fit appel à Kyuubi une nouvelle fois afin de préparer l'orbe tourbillonnante, qu'il maitrisait à présent parfaitement, et à laquelle il donnait sa pleine puissance. Il n'avait pas vu que, de son côté, Sasuke préparait déjà les mille oiseaux, l'attaque qu'il lui avait toujours opposée.

Alors qu'ils allaient se jeter l'un sur l'autre, Naruto dut retenir un rire. Amer.

Tout ça pour ça ?

Ils avaient fait tout ce chemin, acquis toute cette puissance, engrangé toute cette expérience pour en arriver là ?

Chidori contre Rasengan.

Orbe tourbillonnante contre mille oiseaux.

Le combat sans fin, toujours recommencé de deux ennemis qui ne l'étaient plus vraiment – du moins, c'était ce que croyait Naruto.

Il se sentait ridicule. Il se sentait puéril. Il trouvait leur rivalité stupide et leur combat sans intérêt. Ils n'avaient su que se détruire. Rien ne pouvait sortir de bon d'une telle confrontation.

Il était temps que quelqu'un gagne ce duel qui durait depuis trop longtemps.

Et Naruto était décidé à être ce vainqueur.

Pas pour écraser Sasuke –enfin, pas _seulement_ pour écraser Sasuke – mais pour l'aider à se reconstruire. Pour qu'ils puissent tous les deux construire quelque chose sur des bases nouvelles. Sur une table rase, pas sur les ruines d'un conflit toujours latent.

Il le fallait. Il devait gagner, pour _eux_.

Il mit plus que ses tripes, il mit tout son cœur dans le combat, en tentant de se persuader que le mal – physique – qu'il infligeait à Sasuke était une bonne chose. Et puis, lui n'essayait pas de le tuer, il voulait simplement le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Il était certain que son adversaire s'en était rendu compte, et que sa rage venait aussi du fait que Naruto ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'épargner malgré tout.

Mais hors de question de l'épargner cette fois-ci. Il mettait toute la force dont il était capable dans cette boule d'énergie. D'aucuns n'y auraient pas survécu, mais il connaissait les capacités exceptionnelles de Sasuke. Il n'était même pas sûr de réussir à le mettre K.O. Mais il devait le tenter.

Choc.

Choc.

Choc.

Naruto n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir jamais été aussi ébranlé de toute sa vie.

Il comprenait pourquoi on avait peur de Sasuke. Il comprenait pourquoi il avait une très bonne place dans le BingoBook. Il comprenait pourquoi le village l'avait longtemps considéré comme une menace.

Il venait de recevoir une décharge qu'il n'oublierait pas de sitôt. Il remercia intérieurement Kyuubi grâce à qui son corps avait de telles capacités de régénération. Sasuke ne disposait pas d'un démon, et pourtant il tenait toujours debout.

Comment cela était possible, Naruto n'en avait aucune idée.

Il s'approcha de lui et put l'entendre vociférer contre Kyuubi, sans qui, disait-il, il aurait déjà gagné.

Naruto n'aurait pas dû être surpris, et pourtant il l'était. Il connaissait Sasuke, il aurait du savoir qu'une fois pris dans un combat, celui-ci ne renonçait jamais, et ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à sa victoire. Mais lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Sasuke, qui devait pourtant souffrir de graves blessures internes, ne prêtait pas la moindre attention à son état et ne pensait qu'à éliminer le démon-renard, Naruto ne put s'empêcher d'être abasourdi.

Plus il lui infligeait des blessures, plus Sasuke se jetait sur lui, plus il devenait violent. Naruto se demanda s'il en était conscient. Est-ce que Sasuke s'était engagé dans le combat pour être blessé ? Voulait-il souffrir ? Essayait-il de se punir de ne pas avoir compris les motivations de son frère ?

Il savait l'importance de la violence dans le monde de Sasuke. Depuis le massacre de sa famille il ne vivait que par elle, que pour elle. Mais il n'avait pas imaginé que son ami irait jusqu'à le provoquer pour qu'il reçoive sa « dose » de violence. Sasuke se punissait-il souvent de la sorte ? Naruto l'ignorait, mais il réalisa qu'il était très plausible qu'un masochisme certain soit la motivation de Sasuke à se battre, à exercer leur profession de ninja.

Ou tentait-il de tout oublier, de s'oublier dans le combat, voulait-il faire en sorte que la douleur physique éclipse la souffrance morale ?

Naruto n'avait pas de réponse. Il n'était même pas sûr que Sasuke avait pensé à quoi que ce soit depuis qu'il avait lu ces rouleaux. Il semblait plutôt se laisser entrainer par ses émotions, pour ne pas dire par ses instincts. Naruto ignorait ce que Sasuke tentait de faire, mais il se sentait de plus en plus mal, et le besoin d'en finir se fit encore plus pressant.

Il observait son rival avec attention. Il sursauta quand il vit ses pupilles tournoyer. Que lui réservaient encore ces nouveaux sharingans ?

* * *

**Il se recroquevilla en position fœtale. **

**Il avait toujours clamé haut et fort son indépendance, mais il y avait des moments où il aurait vraiment eu besoin d'une maman. Une maman qui l'aurait pris dans ses bras, aurait séché ses larmes, lui aurait doucement caressé les cheveux, le visage, et lui aurait murmuré des mots d'amour sans queue ni tête. Une maman qui lui aurait dit que tout finissait toujours par s'arranger, et qu'il aurait cru, au moins le temps d'une étreinte. Une maman qui l'aurait bercé. Une maman au creux de qui tout oublier.**

**Mais voilà, sa maman à lui était morte, et les seuls bras dont il recherchait l'étreinte avaient aujourd'hui même manqué de l'étrangler.**

**Difficile d'oublier.**

* * *

Il découvrit une technique qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ni Itachi, ni Kakashi – les seuls porteurs de sharingans qu'il eut connu – n'avaient jamais produit ces flammes noires étranges, qui ne semblaient se nourrir de rien, mais qui avaient un pouvoir extrêmement destructeur, il n'en doutait pas.

Même le nom de cette technique ne lui permettait pas d'en apprendre plus.

Amaterasu. La lumière céleste.

Qu'est ce que c'était que _ça_ ?

Semblant lire dans ses pensées – répondant surtout à la question muette que posaient les yeux effarés du blond – Sasuke lui dit :

- Des flammes que rien ne peut atteindre, que nul ne peut éteindre. Qui dévorent leur cible sept jours et sept nuits durant. Et leur cible, c'est toi.

- Des flammes que l'on ne peut pas éteindre ? Une technique sans faille ? Ça n'existe pas, je suis sûr qu'on apprend ça à l'Académie.

- On peut sceller la lumière céleste. Mais à moins que tu n'aies fait de fulgurants progrès en sceaux, je ne crois pas que cela soit à ta portée.

Connard d'Uchiwa. D'abord le genjutsu, maintenant les sceaux.

Il faisait _exprès_ d'attaquer ses points faibles. Il avait commencé par évaluer sa force au taijutsu, s'était laissé le temps de réfléchir, puis avait lancé toutes ses attaques, les unes après les autres, des attaques sur mesure. Précisément celles qui étaient susceptibles d'atteindre Naruto.

Ce dernier l'avait oublié un peu trop vite, mais Sasuke était un fin stratège, et il se battait tout autant avec sa tête qu'avec ses techniques.

Il était temps pour Naruto de reconsidérer son adversaire, d'arrêter d'estimer le combat gagné d'avance et de reconnaitre la vraie valeur de Sasuke. Naruto ne lui était pas aussi supérieur qu'il le pensait. Certes, il était bien plus fort en ninjutsu ou en taijutsu, mais Sasuke était très polyvalent, et il avait su exploiter ses capacités dans des domaines que Naruto maitrisait moins.

Un coup de maitre.

Mais Naruto avait d'autres cartes en main, et lui aussi pouvait attaquer là où Sasuke ne s'y attendait pas. Et il comptait commencer avec ces maudites flammes, qu'il allait souffler comme une vulgaire bougie.

* * *

**Sasuke. Son obsession. **

**Son rival, son meilleur ami, son ennemi, son amour. Son tout. Sa vie ? Il n'osait pas se l'avouer, et pourtant… Il se sentait tellement lié au destin du jeune renégat qu'il se demandait ce qu'il adviendrait de lui si ce dernier venait à mourir. Encore une question à laquelle il n'osait pas apporter de réponse. Il avait bien trop peur de lui-même.**

**L'histoire – leur histoire – avait pourtant montré que Sasuke était le plus dangereux et qu'il n'hésiterait pas à sacrifier Naruto pour atteindre ses buts, mais Naruto avait conservé une confiance totale et absolue en Sasuke. Il savait qu'un jour, il reviendrait, il **_**lui**_** reviendrait. Et il comptait absolument tout mettre en œuvre pour cela.**

**C'était de cela qu'il avait peur. Il était prêt à tout pour le brun, mais il ignorait ce que ce « tout » pouvait recouvrir. Il avait peur d'aller trop loin, de se perdre en chemin. Il sauverait Sasuke, c'était certain, mais il n'était pas sûr d'en réchapper lui-même. **

* * *

Naruto avait un chakra de vent. Il n'avait jamais trouvé d'utilité particulière à cette nature, mais aujourd'hui, il pensait que cela pourrait lui servir. Ce vent, le souffle démoniaque d'un certain renard ainsi que le vol d'une technique… Sasuke allait être soufflé.

Naruto reprit une posture offensive, ce qui sembla déconcerter Sasuke. Ce dernier le connaissait-il si mal ? Pensait-il que l'annonce de sa mort – dans d'atroces souffrances, il est vrai – suffirait à le décourager ?

Il eut un sourire. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir sous-estimé son adversaire.

Il malaxa son chakra, puisa sans gêne aucune dans celui de son hôte et concentra la boule qui était en train de se former dans sa bouche. Il en amassa, amassa, amassa, à s'en donner le vertige.

Il venait d'avoir l'idée de cette technique, il ne l'avait jamais expérimentée. Il savait qu'un combat d'aussi haute voltige n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour mener ce genre d'expériences, mais la tentation était trop forte. Et l'impulsivité n'avait elle pas toujours été son moteur d'action ?

Après avoir composé quelques signes qu'il connaissait par cœur – pour avoir vu Sasuke les enchainer si souvent – il prit une grande inspiration et vida ses poumons, ceux de Kyuubi et une grande partie de ses réserves de chakra. C'était risqué, mais il s'agissait tout de même de rester en vie. Il avait utilisé la technique katon dont les Uchiwa étaient tellement fiers, la boule de feu géante, mais qu'il avait adaptée à son chakra. Le résultat était un souffle comme aucun d'entre eux n'en avaient jamais vu, un souffle qui balaya toute la maison de Sasuke et une partie assez conséquente du quartier Uchiwa.

Sasuke regarda Naruto éteindre ses flammes inextinguibles, comme paralysé. Il semblait osciller entre la surprise, l'outrage et la colère.

Naruto avait osé. Il savait qu'il allait rendre fou son vis-à-vis en copiant – même si lui-même aurait choisi le terme plus flatteur d' « adapter » – l'une de ses techniques – et quelle technique ! – pour en vaincre une autre.

Il était quasiment sûr qu'il existait quelque part une règle qui interdisait ce qu'il venait de faire.

Il était quasiment sûr que, si une telle règle existait, Sasuke la connaissait.

Mais il était absolument certain que Sasuke serait furibond.

Surtout face à son succès.

Sasuke était en bien piteux état. Il était couvert de poussière, il ne tenait debout qu'avec peine et le sang qui s'écoulait de son nez maculait son visage. Ses cheveux étaient rendus poisseux par le sang et la sueur, mais impossible de dire s'il s'agissait de _son_ sang, ou de _sa_ sueur.

Il aurait pu avoir l'air pathétique et défait, il n'en était pas très loin, mais son regard brûlant de haine décourageait tout sentiment de pitié.

Il était presque à bout de chakra, mais il disposait de réserves de rage inépuisables.

* * *

**Naruto savait qu'il n'était pas seul. **

**Il était certainement la personne la plus populaire de tout le village – après avoir été la plus détestée. Il avait des tas d'amis : beaucoup d'opportunistes, certes, mais également de vrais amis, qui l'appréciaient depuis longtemps, et qui avaient été là dans les moments où l'absence de Sasuke se faisait trop cruellement ressentir.**

**Et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir seul. Il était étouffé, oppressé de solitude. Il savait bien que, dans cette quête pour ramener Sasuke, personne ne pourrait l'aider. Et face à l'ampleur de la tâche, il se sentait plus minuscule et faible que jamais. Il avait l'impression que son cœur hurlait, qu'il s'égosillait, mais que personne n'entendait cet appel désespéré. **

**Personne ne viendrait à son secours, et Naruto n'eut plus envie de se battre.**

* * *

Sasuke attaqua avec l'une des dernières armes qui lui restait : la parole.

- Uzumaki, tu n'es qu'un lâche. Depuis le début, je ne me suis battu que contre ton renard. Mais toi, où es-tu ? Je ne pensais pas que tu serais un tel planqué…

- Kyuubi est l'une de mes armes ! Il ne me semble pas que tu te sois privé d'utiliser tes sharingans ?

- Kyuubi n'est rien d'autre qu'une…Sasuke, à bout de souffle, prit appui sur ses cuisses. Il devait reprendre un minimum de forces. …qu'une gigantesque réserve de chakra. Même le dernier des imbéciles ferait des merveilles avec lui.

Naruto faillit s'étouffer sous l'indignation. Cet enfoiré pensait-il que Kyuubi était à son service ? Imaginait-il que le démon lui laissait disposer gratuitement de ses spectaculaires capacités ? Pensait-il qu'il était facile de vivre avec ce genre de créature à l'intérieur de son corps ? Se figurait-il que Naruto avait apprivoisé son renard comme on domestique un brave toutou ?

Naruto aurait eu des tas de choses à dire à Sasuke sur ce sujet, mais il n'était pas là pour polémiquer sur Kyuubi. Se forçant à réprimer la colère qui montait en lui, il répondit :

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi, et tu le sais. Mais je commence à avoir l'habitude depuis le temps. Où est ce que tu veux en venir ?

- Un combat sans Kyuubi, réussit-il à lâcher d'un air hautain, mais épuisé.

- Tu crois pouvoir me battre ainsi ? Mais tu as vu ton état ?

- Je veux, haleta Sasuke, le souffle toujours court, un combat sans Kyuubi.

Naruto accepta et promit. Après tout, il disposait lui-même encore d'un peu de chakra, ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas de son adversaire. Il partait favori pour ce qu'il restait du combat.

* * *

**Alors qu'il sombrait enfin dans le sommeil, Naruto se rappela les paroles du Troisième Hokage. Il lui avait dit un jour que son rôle en tant que chef était de faire régner la paix, et de faire le bien dans son village. Mais il lui avait dit aussi de ne pas essayer de faire le bien à tout prix.**

**« On ne peut pas aider les gens contre leur gré » avait-il dit. Et Naruto se demanda si ses tentatives auprès de Sasuke n'étaient pas vaines. S'il était le seul à faire des efforts, si Sasuke n'avait pas envie ? Que pouvait-il faire si Sasuke s'était enfoncé trop loin dans les ténèbres ? S'il ne savait plus que détruire et faire souffrir ?**

**Naruto saurait-il lui apprendre à aimer ? Il ne s'en sentait pas capable, pas après que Sasuke ait si résolument essayé de le détruire. **

* * *

Sasuke prétendait vouloir encore combattre, mais il n'avait même plus la force d'attaquer. Naruto, comme il l'avait promit, ouvrit donc – ou plutôt rouvrit – les hostilités. Mais alors qu'il était en train de composer les signes de son attaque, il put voir Sasuke faire encore une fois appel à la marque maudite. Mais il dépassa le stade que Naruto connaissait, au cours duquel ses cheveux, ses ongles et ses dents poussaient, au cours duquel cette croix apparaissait sur son nez.

Il vit alors ce qu'il n'avait jamais vu, ce à quoi Sasuke n'aurait jamais dû avoir recours : les restes d'Orochimaru.

Il sortait de l'épaule de Sasuke plusieurs serpents d'une taille impressionnante. La violence de la technique ainsi que l'origine des serpents – l'épaule de Sasuke, l'endroit de la morsure – ne laissaient pas le moindre doute à Naruto : il s'agissait bien d'Orochimaru.

Naruto se doutait depuis longtemps que Sasuke avait dû faire plus que de simplement le tuer. Orochimaru plongeait dans trop d'affaires louches de transferts d'âme et de corps : le tuer de manière traditionnelle n'aurait pas suffi.

Mais Naruto était encore bien loin d'imaginer que Sasuke avait le pouvoir, l'audace et la force mentale d' « absorber » Orochimaru. Il ignorait les détails du processus, mais si Sasuke avait scellé Orochimaru en lui comme on l'avait fait avec Kyuubi et lui-même, il pouvait assez bien s'imaginer à quoi cela devait ressembler. Sasuke devait mener un combat mental de tous les instants afin de ne pas laisser ce serpent prendre le contrôle. Lui, Naruto avait la chance de bénéficier d'un sceau extrêmement complexe et renforcé, réalisé par le Quatrième Hokage en personne, et qui lui permettait de contenir son démon. Mais Sasuke ne devait pas avoir cette chance, et il ne connaissait que trop bien l'ambition d'Orochimaru de prendre le contrôle du corps du brun.

Pour cela aussi, il devait faire quelque chose. Mais il n'avait plus assez de chakra pour battre Orochimaru, et il venait de promettre qu'il ne puiserait plus dans les réserves de Kyuubi.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution.

* * *

**Naruto était trop fatigué. Ce soir, il avait trop donné.**

**Il n'avait plus la force d'espérer.**

**Pour une fois, pour une nuit, il s'accordait une pause. Il se connaissait, il savait que demain, l'espoir renaitrait. Il savait que demain, il préparerait le petit déjeuner pour deux et qu'il attendrait Sasuke. Il savait qu'il continuerait de se battre pour ramener Sasuke. Même s'il ignorait d'où il tirerait toutes ses forces, il savait qu'il les trouverait, quelque part, en lui.**

**Mais ce soir, il ne pouvait pas. Ce soir, il envoya Sasuke se faire… Il ne s'inquiéta pas pour lui. Ce soir, il voulait arrêter de penser à lui. Ce soir, il voulait ne penser à rien et s'endormir sans se faire du souci.**

**Pour cette nuit, juste pour cette nuit, il effaça Sasuke de son esprit.**

* * *

Il sortit un parchemin de l'une de ses poches et composa les signes nécessaires à une invocation. Il n'avait plus beaucoup de chakra, le crapaud qui apparut n'était pas très gros. Exactement ce dont il avait besoin.

Son crapaud se posa sur son épaule afin de maintenir l'équilibre et l'immobilisme nécessaires au mode ermite. Naruto, les yeux cernés de noir, était prêt.

Il avait déjà vu Orochimaru combattre, et il le trouvait certes très fort, mais assez prévisible.

Et Naruto avait l'arme parfaite pour le vaincre. Il lui fallait simplement engranger plus de chakra. Tout en surveillant les gestes de Sasuke du coin de l'œil, il se concentra sur les forces de la Nature, comme il l'avait appris au Mont Myôboku.

Une fois qu'il se sentit suffisamment fort, il recomposa les signes d'incantation et eut le plaisir de voir apparaitre Gamabunta, le crapaud géant. Naruto savait que ce dernier n'obéissait pas lorsqu'il était invoqué, mais il savait également qu'il nourrissait une rancœur particulièrement tenace à l'égard d'Orochimaru.

Ce que le crapaud confirma d'une voix puissante : « Salut gamin ! Ah, je vois que tu ne m'as pas fait déplacer pour rien cette fois… J'avais justement besoin d'un porte-monnaie en peau de serpent ! »

Naruto voulut monter sur son dos, mais Gamabunta le retint : « Non, pas cette fois. C'est entre lui et moi, d'accord ? »

Naruto se doutait que Sasuke n'allait pas être content, lui qui lui reprochait de ne pas combattre, et de laisser les autres faire… Mais peu lui importait. La seule chose qu'il avait promise, c'était de ne plus avoir recours à Kyuubi. Et il avait tenu sa promesse. Après tout, les invocations étaient une technique ninja parmi beaucoup d'autres, et Naruto ne voyait aucune raison de se priver de l'aide de ses amis.

Même si, il était bien forcé de le reconnaitre, il était un peu frustré de ne pas pouvoir combattre en personne. Il aurait vraiment aimé pouvoir débarrasser Sasuke de cette pourriture d'Orochimaru.

Mais Gamabunta s'en sortait très bien tout seul. Son épée était redoutablement maniée, et peu de serpents étaient toujours vivants.

Le combat était si acharné que Naruto finit par se féliciter de ne pas y être mêlé. Il avait sans aucun doute le niveau de gagner un combat contre ce serpent, mais pas après s'être battu de cette façon avec Sasuke.

Il voulut suivre le combat avec attention – Jiraya lui avait toujours dit que c'était en observant des ninjas d'exception se battre qu'il apprendrait le plus – mais il venait de comprendre ce qu'impliquait cette promesse à Sasuke : plus de cicatrisation rapide, plus d'atténuation de la douleur.

À présent qu'il avait relâché sa concentration, il n'y avait plus rien pour le distraire de cette douleur qui se faisait ressentir dans tout son corps. Il se jura de retenir ce jutsu médical que Sakura insistait pour lui apprendre depuis si longtemps, même s'il savait bien que, comme toutes les résolutions qu'il prenait, il ne la tiendrait pas.

Pourtant, il en aurait eu besoin, de ce jutsu ! Il se promit également de ne pas en parler à Sakura, elle le tuerait si elle venait à l'apprendre.

Naruto eut un pauvre sourire en pensant qu'elle le tuerait de toute façon, dès qu'elle serait avertie de leur combat. Ensuite, lorsqu'elle verrait l'état de Sasuke, l'état du quartier Uchiwa et l'état de leur relation, elle le massacrerait.

Tout comme Gamabunta était en train de massacrer Orochimaru, et cela n'était pas beau à voir.

Naruto n'avait pas vraiment douté de la victoire du « boss » des crapauds, mais il fut infiniment soulagé quand il vit Orochimaru au sol, hors d'état de nuire.

Comme Sasuke l'avait souligné quelques temps auparavant, Naruto ne faisait pas preuve d'une grande maitrise dans l'art des sceaux. Le regard gêné qu'il adressa au crapaud qu'il venait d'invoquer suffit à faire comprendre à ce dernier que sa mission n'était pas terminée.

Après un soupir, Gamabunta se pencha sur le corps évanoui du ninja renégat, indiqua à Naruto une série de signes à exécuter pendant qu'il traçait au sol des formules que Naruto ne connaissait pas.

Les signes se mirent soudain à briller, de plus en plus fort et le corps d'Orochimaru sembla aspiré par le sceau qu'ils venaient de créer.

Un regard jeté au crapaud suffit pour confirmer à Naruto qu'ils avaient réussi. Ils avaient scellé Orochimaru. C'en était enfin fini des serpents, des marques maudites et des transferts d'âmes.

Sasuke, que ses jambes ne portaient plus, semblait ne même plus avoir la force d'être surpris, ou énervé, de cette victoire. Tout son corps était agité de tremblements, sauf ses yeux, dont le regard fixe était perdu quelque part, au loin.

Il ne réagit même pas quand ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui, et qu'il se retrouva assis au sol.

Le combat enfin terminé, Naruto se précipita sur celui qu'il ne savait plus comment appeler : ami, ennemi ?

Peut importe ce qu'ils étaient, il le prit dans ses bras, lui caressa le visage avant de lui demander comment il allait d'une voix douce. Bien sûr, c'était ridicule, il savait exactement de quoi souffrait Sasuke, puisque c'était lui qui venait de lui infliger toutes ces blessures – physiques, comme mentales. Mais il voulait que Sasuke soit conscient qu'il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour lui, et surtout qu'il était là, même dans l'adversité.

Il dut s'approcher car il ne comprit tout d'abord pas ce que Sasuke lui disait. Puis, uns fois son oreille toute proche de la bouche de son vis-à-vis, il perçut : « Laisse…laisse-moi »

Il essaya de s'en défendre, arguant que Sasuke avait besoin de soins médicaux, mais ce dernier le regarda d'un air résolu, et Naruto ne put que se résoudre. Il partit, le laissant agonisant dans les ruines de ce qui avait été le cadre de la plus belle soirée de sa vie - avant d'avoir été la pire.

Sa seule consolation était qu'ils avaient été si bruyants et si destructeurs qu'une poignée de médic-nin ne manquerait pas d'être là, et de soigner cet inconscient. Et s'ils n'étaient pas là, Naruto se ferait un plaisir d'aller les chercher lui-même. Et pas avec la plus grande douceur.

Naruto n'avait eu aucune envie de le quitter. Il aurait de loin préféré partager sa peine et sa douleur. Il aurait aimé que Sasuke lui permette de l'aider, qu'il lui demande de rester près de lui dans cette épreuve.

Apparemment, ils n'en étaient pas encore là.

Naruto avait été très triste de voir que Sasuke n'avait pas besoin de lui. Mais il voulait respecter son envie d'être seul, respecter sa douleur. Il ne se sentait pas le droit d'imposer sa présence à Sasuke, pas après qu'il lui ait apporté une telle nouvelle.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander quelle aurait été la réaction de Sasuke si Itachi avait toujours été en vie.

Il comprenait qu'apprendre la nouvelle de sa fidélité au village et de son obéissance aux ordres devait être une torture pour Sasuke, d'autant qu'il n'aurait jamais l'opportunité d'en parler avec son frère, qu'il ne pourrait jamais vraiment comprendre les raisons de ce dernier.

Son frère l'avait protégé et Sasuke avait voulu le tuer pour l'en remercier. La frustration du brun devait être énorme. Mais Naruto espérait que le fait de ne pas l'avoir tué serait un soulagement pour Sasuke. Il avait été là, à ses côtés, comme il l'aurait fait si son frère n'avait pas été cet assassin cruel.

Savoir qu'Itachi avait mérité cette présence, qu'il l'avait appréciée et qu'il était certainement mort en paix, heureux, devait être une certes maigre consolation, mais une consolation malgré tout.

Naruto aurait aimé retrouver ces informations plus tôt. Il aurait aimé assister à une réconciliation entre les deux frères. Il aurait aimé que Sasuke soit en paix avec sa famille, avec lui-même.

Mais il réalisa que ces rouleaux empiraient tout. Ces ancêtres que son ami révérait depuis toujours étaient en fait de dangereux comploteurs et ce frère qu'il s'était appliqué à détester des années durant s'avérait être un héros. Son frère avait tué leur famille pour le bien de la communauté, pour éviter une guerre.

Sasuke serait désorienté pendant quelques temps, Naruto le savait. Il espérait simplement qu'au cours de sa recherche de repères, il penserait à lui, et à leur relation. Il espérait que Sasuke se souviendrait que Naruto serait toujours là pour lui.

* * *

Pfiou ! Voili-voilà, un chapitre de plus à cette histoire ! En espérant que ce combat vous ait plu, et pas trop désespérées !

A très bientôt,

Liesel M.M.


	9. Une erreur ?

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Voilà le chapitre 9 (déjà ?) de cette histoire, qui a mit quelques temps à s'écrire, mille excuses de ma part... Mais tant que vous êtes au rendez-vous, je suis comblée ! Mes remerciements vont à **marions**, **ethrenne**, **Ketsuchi**, **Elisa** et **reytan**. Merci les miss, merci d'être là pour moi, et pour Naruto et Sasuke !

J'espère que ça vous plaira, je vous retrouve tout en bas !

* * *

**Une erreur ?**

Lorsque, le matin suivant, Sasuke ne se montra pas, Naruto ne s'en alarma pas.

Il l'avait laissé dans un sale état la veille au soir, dans un très sale état. Naruto était quasiment certain que Sasuke n'était pas libre de ses mouvements : il avait probablement été hospitalisé, considérant la gravité de ses blessures.

Naruto savait que les filles de l'hôpital s'occuperaient bien de Sasuke. Un peu trop bien peut-être. C'est pourquoi il n'irait pas le voir. Jalousie, mais aussi et surtout peur du rejet. Après tout, ils ne s'étaient pas quittés en excellents termes…

Il aurait pu se renseigner, il avait quelques contacts à l'hôpital. Il aurait pu envoyer un petit crapaud espion. Mais il avait sa fierté, et il n'avait pas envie de forcer Sasuke. Naruto avait fait le dernier pas vers lui, à Sasuke de faire le prochain : ce soir-là, dans la discothèque, Naruto lui avait fait une proposition, que Sasuke avait semblé accepter. Puis Sasuke avait fait un pas vers lui, en l'invitant à diner. Naruto y avait répondu et s'était encore rapproché. Trop vite, trop tôt ?

Il l'ignorait. Mais il s'en rendait compte ce matin, cela avait été une erreur.

Il aurait pu mieux lui annoncer la nouvelle, le prévenir. Il aurait pu attendre quelques jours. Il aurait pu lui divulguer moins d'informations, y aller par étapes, en douceur. Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait pris ? Et dire qu'il pensait que c'était une bonne idée…

Naruto se surprit à être en proie aux regrets. Mieux valaient des regrets que des remords, disait-on ? Naruto aurait à ce moment vraiment préféré éprouver des remords et ne lui avoir pas encore fait part de cette nouvelle.

Ça lui apprendrait à agir sans réfléchir. Naruto soupira. Il s'était déjà dit cela plusieurs fois, et il n'avait pourtant rien appris du tout.

Mais pourtant, cette fois, il n'avait pas agi inconsidérément ! Il avait réfléchi, il avait même demandé conseil à sa meilleure amie… De cette discussion était ressorti le fait qu'il devait lui en parler. Mais – ah, oui ! – Naruto se rendit compte qu'il ne lui avait rien demandé quant à la façon de lui annoncer cette nouvelle, alors que Sakura aurait pu lui être utile. Elle n'était certes pas la plus fine ni celle faisant preuve du plus de tact, mais elle était certainement plus douée que lui sur ce terrain-là.

A bien y réfléchir, il ne connaissait personne qui était moins doué que lui sur ce terrain-là. À part Sasuke peut-être.

Enfin, il ne s'y était pas pris de la bonne manière, il avait déclenché l'une des pires crises de Sasuke – peut-être de toute l'histoire des Uchiwa – il l'avait presque tué et l'avait ensuite abandonné dans les ruines de sa maison, soit ! Il n'allait pas en faire toute une histoire ! De toute façon, maintenant que c'était fait…

Pour éviter de revenir sur cette culpabilité qu'il essayait de chasser, Naruto se plongea dans son travail. Oui, son travail ! Il avait une mission très importante à préparer, et Tsunade lui avait donné beaucoup d'informations. Il devrait connaitre le terrain, l'histoire, les enjeux diplomatiques, économiques et politiques de cette frontière. Il faudrait également qu'il se procure des vêtements un peu plus ordinaires que leurs équipements de ninja. Heureusement que le bureau de l'Hokage leur fournissaient de nouvelles identités, ou il aurait vraiment eu l'impression de tout faire pour cette mission. Et dire qu'il n'en était même pas le chef !

Tsunade abusait vraiment, parfois.

Mais de quoi pouvait-il se plaindre, alors que son travail – qui était passionnant, même s'il ne l'admettrait pas, et surtout pas devant elle – avait fait passer les heures sans lui laisser une seconde pour penser à Sasuke ?

Lorsque, deux jours après le combat, Sasuke ne parut pas, Naruto ne paniqua pas.

Après tout, Sasuke était en très mauvais état. Il était certainement toujours à l'hôpital. Même si, connaissait l'état de son ami, Naruto en doutait.

Sasuke souffrait certes de blessures graves, mais il détestait les hôpitaux. Il ne supportait pas l'inactivité, ne supportait pas l'idée de sa faiblesse, que l'établissement médical lui renvoyait en permanence.

La dernière fois qu'il s'était retrouvé à l'hôpital, s'en était ensuivi l'un des pires combats qui les avait opposés. Et puis, Sasuke était parti. C'était drôle, quand on y pensait. Ces derniers jours, l'histoire s'était comme répétée, mais à l'envers. Alors maintenant que Sasuke était rentré, qu'ils s'étaient si violemment battus et que son rival était hospitalisé, Naruto avait-il le droit d'espérer que la boucle était bouclée ? Il n'osait pas, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Il voulait croire que Sasuke était tranquillement en train de guérir dans une chambre du centre hospitalier de Konoha, il voulait croire que ce dernier attendait sa visite, avec un bouquet de fleurs peut-être. (Naruto avait bien vu que le bouquet qu'il avait apporté le soir du rendez-vous avait fait très plaisir à Sasuke) Mais peut-être que cela ferait beaucoup de bouquets ? Naruto ne voulait pas gêner Sasuke, ni le couvrir de présents. Mais on n'allait pas rendre visite à quelqu'un – surtout à l'hôpital – les mains vides ! Ou peut-être des chocolats ? Non, pas dans un hôpital, et s'il avait des problèmes de foie ? Mais alors quoi ? Un livre ? Naruto n'avait pas la moindre idée des lectures de Sasuke. Il ne savait même pas ce qui intéressait son rival…

Alors qu'il commençait à paniquer, il tenta de reprendre ses esprits : en premier lieu, il ne savait même pas si Sasuke avait été admis à l'hôpital. Deuxièmement, il venait de se persuader que ce n'était pas à lui d'y aller, mais à Sasuke de venir à lui. Et voilà qu'il pensait déjà à ce qu'il allait lui apporter pour agrémenter ses journées au lit !

Non, non et non, Naruto n'irait pas le voir. Il ne le chercherait même pas. Il ne demanderait pas à Sakura, ni à personne d'autre si Sasuke Uchiwa était actuellement à l'hôpital. De toute façon, il devait y être. C'était obligé. Vu ses contusions, il ne pouvait pas ne pas y être… N'est ce pas ?

S'il le croyait vraiment ou s'il tentait de s'en persuader, nul n'aurait pu le dire. Pas même lui. Tout était bien trop confus dans son esprit. Mais cette pensée, cet espoir, ce désir de bonheur refusait de sortir de son esprit. C'était juste son caractère. Naruto Uzumaki. L'impossibilité totale d'entrevoir à la vie une autre issue que la meilleure possible.

Le troisième matin qui marqua lui aussi l'absence de Sasuke ne pouvait plus tromper personne, pas même le plus irréductible des optimistes.

En un mois, Sasuke n'avait pas manqué à l'appel une seule fois. Même les jours où il était pressé, où il avait beaucoup de choses à faire, où il était convoqué particulièrement tôt chez l'Hokage, il était passé. Il avait pris un petit-déjeuner éclair, mais il était tout de même venu. Et Naruto se doutait bien qu'une blessure physique ne l'aurait pas empêché de venir – _qu'une blessure physique ne l'empêchait pas de venir_.

Quelque chose l'empêchait de venir, mais certainement pas son corps. Naruto ne pouvait plus imaginer la moindre excuse à son absence. Sasuke l'évitait. Sasuke n'avait plus envie de le voir. Comment expliquer qu'il ne vienne plus sinon ?

Naruto s'était dit que peut-être, Sasuke se sentait mal après ce qu'il s'était passé. Peut-être qu'il culpabilisait ? Peut-être qu'il aurait aimé s'excuser, mais qu'il n'osait pas ? Peut-être ressentait-il, lui aussi, ce manque dans sa poitrine dû à son absence… Peut-être, peut-être, peut-être.

Mais il ne pouvait plus se raccrocher à des « peut-être », à des suppositions. Pas après deux jours. Plus aucune excuse ne trouvait grâce à ses yeux. Sasuke n'était même pas obligé de venir le voir le matin. Qu'est ce qui l'aurait empêché de venir le trouver au beau milieu de la journée, à sa sortie de l'hôpital, par exemple ? Ou bien dans la soirée ?

Rien ! Rien, Naruto l'aurait accueilli avec joie. Enfin, avec autant de joie que l'on accueille quelqu'un qui vous a férocement attaqué lors de votre dernière rencontre, mais dont vous êtes follement amoureux. D'accord, l'accueil aurait été…mitigé.

Mais il aurait été prêt à écouter, sinon les excuses, au moins les explications de Sasuke quant à son comportement. Et à pardonner. Il l'aimait bien trop pour lui en vouloir, il l'aurait presque remercié pour un combat qui s'était révélé somme toute fort intéressant. Mais là, il commençait à lui en vouloir. Pas seulement de son absence, mais aussi de son silence.

Pas un mot, pas une lettre, rien. Il n'avait rien fait transmettre à Sakura, n'avait cherché à le joindre en aucune façon. Indifférence totale. C'était ce qui blessait vraiment Naruto.

Mais soit.

Sasuke avait décidé de disparaitre de la circulation ? S'il pensait s'en sortir si facilement, alors il ne connaissait pas Naruto. Sasuke avait toujours le genre de personne à se confronter aux problèmes, non à les fuir. Naruto comptait le ramener à la raison, et il avait justement une occasion toute trouvée pour cela…

* * *

Ce troisième jour, il était justement convoqué par l'Hokage pour planifier cette mission d'infiltration. De nombreux points restaient sans réponse et ils devaient les mettre au clair avant de pouvoir établir un ordre de mission précis. Ils ne pourraient envoyer des ninjas qu'une fois que tous ces détails seraient réglés. Naruto n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont les missions étaient élaborées. Même si Hokage le Troisième lui avait expliqué le fonctionnement global au début de sa formation, il ne s'imaginait pas qu'un tel travail se cachait derrière ces papiers – qu'il croyait rédigés à la va-vite – qu'ils devaient détruire dès la première lecture.

Mais ces missions sont le fruit d'un travail fastidieux et méticuleux. Estimation des risques, études des missions précédentes, étude du terrain, de l'histoire, des sondages politiques et comparaison des qualités individuelles de chaque ninja à disposition de l'Hokage. Un travail herculéen.

Bien sûr, l'Hokage ne se chargeait pas de ce travail pour toutes les missions. Les missions de rang B, C et D pouvaient être réparties par des ninjas de niveau moyen sous la direction d'un ninja de niveau supérieur. Mais Tsunade, comme ses prédécesseurs, tenait à superviser personnellement la préparation des missions de rang A, et S naturellement.

C'est pourquoi elle avait réservé une grande partie de son après-midi à Naruto et à cette mission, qu'elle estimait déterminante pour la politique extérieure de Konoha. Il s'agissait d'une frontière qui posait problème depuis plusieurs années déjà.

Le pays du feu était arrivé à une paix relativement stable, bien que fragile, avec son voisin des montagnes, et ce après des semaines de négociation. Ils avaient situé la frontière les séparant dans une vallée, sans déterminer qui aurait le contrôle de la vallée, si l'un des deux pays aurait le droit de se l'approprier ou s'ils ne devaient chacun recevoir que la moitié de cette vallée.

Afin de ne pas entacher le processus de paix qui avait enfin été enclenché, ils avaient fait de cette zone une zone démilitarisée. Malheureusement, une organisation semblait avoir pris le contrôle de cette zone et Tsunade ne savait qu'en penser : s'agissait-il de malfrats indépendants qui n'avaient pour but que de prélever des taxes sur le commerce entre les deux pays ? Cela serait grave, mais pas insurmontable.

Elle soupçonnait pire. Il pouvait s'agir des services secrets du pays voisin. Si ces derniers avaient fabriqué cette organisation de toutes pièces ? S'ils essayaient de les faire passer pour des ninjas de Konoha et profitaient de cette occasion pour déclencher une nouvelle guerre ? Si tel était le cas, il faudrait disperser ce réseau aussi vite que possible. Mais si le gouvernement de leur pays frontaliers apprenait que Konoha avait atteint l'intégrité physique de certains de leurs ressortissants, il pourrait s'agir d'un _casus belli_, et Tsunade en porterait la responsabilité pleine et entière.

Bref, elle était dans l'impasse. Il ne lui restait qu'une solution : l'infiltration.

Pour cette mission extrêmement délicate d'un point de vue diplomatique, elle avait besoin d'une équipe réduite mais exceptionnellement efficace.

Elle avait choisi Shikamaru, pour ses capacités d'analyse et de déduction, et pour ses talents de combattant, même si elle espérait qu'il n'aurait pas à s'en servir. Il était excellent en infiltration car il savait pousser les gens qui mentent à la faute. Il trouvait toujours les contradictions, les zones d'ombres et les invraisemblances de leurs mensonges. Il lui ramènerait la vérité.

Mais, paresseux !, il ne savait pas toujours très bien tenir sa couverture. Il ne faisait pas de fautes, mais il manquait de conviction en tant qu'acteur. Avec lui, les gens sentaient toujours que quelque chose clochait. A cette équipe, il fallait ajouter un caméléon, quelqu'un qui rentrait dans toutes les peaux, qui attirait toutes les sympathies sans paraitre les rechercher, quelqu'un qui saurait détourner l'attention. Naruto, évidemment.

À ce duo convaincant mais un peu bancal, il manquait un moteur. Shikamaru était certes d'une intelligence rare, mais il faisait aussi preuve d'une paresse légendaire, et il était capable de mettre en place des plans sur des mois… Et Tsunade ne pouvait se permettre de perdre des mois sur cette affaire. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un d'incisif, qui établirait un plan d'attaque audacieux mais rapide – que Shikamaru n'accepterait jamais, mais là n'était pas la question. Elle avait l'intelligence, la couverture, il lui fallait à présent la vitesse d'exécution et l'impatience. Il lui fallait Sasuke.

Ces trois-là formaient l'équipe parfaite – d'un point de vue théorique. Et si la situation venait à dégénérer, ils étaient tous les trois plus que capables de maitriser la situation face à n'importe quel ennemi. Et ils sauraient faire disparaitre toutes les traces nécessaires si elle le leur demandait.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient tous trois junin, cela lui donnerait en plus une bonne indication sur leur véritable niveau. Pas seulement technique ou stratégique, mais aussi en espionnage. Elle ne doutait pas d'eux, mais elle souhaitait voir comment ils réagiraient sous la pression. Elle voulait savoir si elle pourrait un jour les compter comme des membres de l'Anbu. Mais cela, contrairement au reste de la mission, elle ne leur en dirait rien.

* * *

Après s'être entretenue plusieurs heures sur les détails de la mission avec Naruto – qui, toujours sous prétexte d'apprendre le métier, soupçonnait d'être légèrement exploité – Tsunade l'avait envoyé se dégourdir les jambes quelques instants. Elle aussi aurait aimé sauter de toit en toit jusqu'à la forêt, mais elle avait malheureusement convoqué deux ninjas peu patients pour une mission de la plus haute importance.

Elle se reprit après quelques secondes de rêverie et mit ses deux subordonnés au courant de la mission qui les attendait.

Elle vit Shikamaru se plonger dans ses réflexions, ce qui lui épargna ses traditionnels grognements, mais lorsqu'elle leur demanda s'ils avaient compris ce qu'elle attendait d'eux, elle reçut de la part de Sasuke un bref hochement de tête et de son partenaire un soupir, suivi d'une légère plainte : « Et je suppose qu'on va partir avec Uz… »

Il ne put malheureusement pas finir sa phrase, à cause d'un coup violent porté contre la fenêtre du bureau de l'Hokage : Naruto venait de s'y encastrer.

- Tsunade, espèce de vieille peau, pourquoi tu as fermé la fenêtre ? J'aurais fait une entrée royale !

- Naruto, espèce de stupide gamin insolent ! Aurais-tu PAR HASARD déjà oublié que cette mission est top secrète et qu'il est hors de question que quiconque au village soit au courant ? Il me semble donc justifié de ne pas aller en crier les détails sur tous les toits. Encore une chose : arrête de m'appeler « vieille peau » si tu tiens à la tienne !

- Galèèèère…

- Nara. Tu le savais ?

- Que l'agité du bocal allait partir avec nous ? C'était prévisible. Tsunade fait toujours le même type d'équipe pour les infiltrations.

- Prévisible ? Comment ça, je…

- Je n'en suis pas, décréta Sasuke avant de tourner les talons.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Les trois ninjas se figèrent avant de regarder leur supérieure, l'air sceptique et concerné. Était-elle malade ?

-Avec des cas comme VOUS, il y a de quoi devenir malade, en effet, Nara ! Dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes sous MES ordres, et qu'en tant que tel, vous n'êtes EN AUCUN CAS habilités à me manquer de respect (je ne suis NI vieille, NI prévisible, c'est compris ?) et encore moins à remettre mon autorité en question. Uchiwa, je t'ai fait l'honneur de te sélectionner pour cette mission, tu vas la faire, et tu vas la faire jusqu'au bout, et tu vas la faire parfaitement. Tous les trois, est ce que c'est clair ?

Elle ne reçut aucune réponse, mais des hochements de tête et des visages fermés. Elle n'aimait pas remettre d'aussi bons éléments à leur place, surtout de cette façon, mais elle ne pouvait pas décemment laisser passer de tels comportements ou elle risquait la mutinerie !

-Maintenant, Shizune va venir vous chercher pour vous emmener au service des identités. Je vous veux prêts dans trois heures, je testerai votre couverture moi-même. Et dès la nuit tombée, vous décollez. Vous pouvez disposer.

Les trois ninjas se retirèrent docilement – mais pas avant que Sasuke lui ait lancé un dernier regard noir. Elle poussa un long soupir et s'enfonça profondément dans son siège. Elle en avait fait assez pour aujourd'hui, c'était à eux maintenant. Pourvu qu'ils se montrent à la hauteur…

* * *

Dire que Naruto était désespéré aurait été un euphémisme. Il se sentait encore plus bas que désespéré, même s'il ne connaissait aucun mot capable de décrire un tel état. La réaction de Sasuke était pire que tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer.

Il avait bien sûr fait exprès de rentrer dans la fenêtre fermée, espérant détendre l'atmosphère, ou au moins faire apparaitre un sourire sur ce visage qu'il aimait tant. Premier échec. Puis Sasuke avait refusé de lui accorder le moindre regard. Deuxième échec. Et il avait voulu partir. Il avait accepté la mission, puis lorsqu'il avait appris que Naruto allait en être aussi, il n'avait même pas demandé la permission à Tsunade, il était juste parti.

Bilan de la réunion : trois coups de couteau dans le cœur. Et la journée n'était pas finie.

Avant le combat, avant cette horrible soirée, il avait espéré que cette mission lui permettrait de se rapprocher encore de Sasuke, voire d'approfondir leur relation. A présent, il n'osait même plus espérer que Sasuke viendrait lui parler. Quelle déchéance…

Mais une fois arrivés au service des identités, Naruto n'eut plus le temps de réfléchir à son ami. Il se savait bien trop étourdi pour se permettre de manquer la moindre information. Il se devait de rester parfaitement concentré. Il devait devenir cette autre personne qu'on lui décrivait. Il devait s'imaginer une autre vie, des anecdotes, de belles histoires mais aussi quelques petites hontes, une famille, des secrets, un métier, des passions. Il devait oublier Sakura, les ramens, Tsunade, ses rêves de devenir Hokage. Il devait oublier Sasuke, il voyageait avec son meilleur ami Saruke Uchida et le frère de ce dernier, Shikaramu.

Lorsque Tsunade revint les voir trois heures plus tard, comme elle le leur avait annoncé, elle les soumit à plusieurs exercices qu'ils réussirent avec une grande facilité. Cependant, elle les prévint, il était bien plus facile de ne pas se contredire lors d'un interrogatoire, aussi long et difficile soit-il, que pendant une mission de plusieurs semaines – voire plusieurs mois. Mais ils étaient aussi prêts qu'on peut l'être.

Elle les laissa partir, se sentant inexplicablement fière d'eux et de ce qu'ils étaient devenus. Mais la dangerosité de la mission lui mettait tout de même la peur au ventre. Pauvres enfants.

* * *

Ils avaient laissé beaucoup de leurs affaires derrière eux. Beaucoup plus que pour les missions habituelles. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de se faire identifier à cause de leur équipement de ninja.

La séparation d'avec son bandeau avait été la plus difficile pour Naruto. Sasuke avait également semblé très contrarié de devoir enlever les bandages qui protégeaient ses articulations. Ils s'étaient finalement tous retrouvés habillés de la même façon, avec de larges pantalons, surmontés de larges vestes en toile, le tout recouvert de longs manteaux à capuche. Il s'agissait de cacher le plus possible leurs corps couverts de cicatrices, difficiles à expliquer pour des adolescents normaux.

L'obscurité les aidant, ils avaient quitté le village en tout anonymat, et avaient parcouru une grande distance dans la forêt avant l'aube. Shikamaru, que Tsunade avait désigné chef de mission, avait trouvé un endroit reculé pour qu'ils puissent dormir quelques heures. Alors qu'ils étaient tous les trois en train de sécuriser le périmètre – on n'est jamais trop prudents – Naruto en profita pour aborder Sasuke.

Mais avant que Naruto puisse aller plus loin que « Sasuke… », il fut coupé : « C'est Saruke. Et ne viens plus me parler. C'était une erreur. »

- Mais, Sasuke…

- Je suis occupé. Dégage.

Naruto était perdu.

Il comprenait que Sasuke lui en veuille. Il l'avait même prévu. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, il n'aurait pu imaginer que leur relation se dégrade à ce point. À vrai dire, il pensait que Sasuke lui en voudrait quelques jours, puis qu'il reviendrait vers lui. Il pensait que ce qu'ils avaient construit avait un sens, avait de la valeur. Apparemment non. Ou pas suffisamment.

Mais il aurait dû le savoir : Sasuke était toujours aveuglé par la rancœur. Incapable de pardonner, ou de voir au-delà de son énervement. Comme s'il n'avait pas de mémoire. Naruto se demandait même si Sasuke se souvenait du mois qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Une « erreur » ? Sans autre commentaire ? Juste une erreur ?

Mais pourquoi ? Et comment en était-il venu à penser une chose pareille ? Naruto n'avait jamais considéré leur relation naissante comme une erreur, il aurait même affirmé qu'il s'agissait de l'une des meilleures choses qui soient arrivées à Sasuke – et, accessoirement, à lui-même.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser Sasuke dire des choses pareilles, il devait recevoir des explications, et il les recevrait, peu importe de quelle manière. Une erreur ? Non, vraiment, il fallait qu'il sache ce que Sasuke pensait vraiment, ce qui le poussait à lui dire des choses si blessantes. Car Sasuke devait savoir qu'en étant si méchant, il blessait Naruto, il le blessait vraiment, profondément.

Peut-être Sasuke croyait-il réussir à l'éloigner une bonne fois pour toute en étant si cruel ? Et bien, Naruto ne se laisserait pas faire. Il saurait ce que son ami avait sur le cœur, quitte à y laisser des plumes.

Il réussit à se retrouver face à Sasuke avant que ce dernier ne retourne au campement de fortune. Et il fit ce qu'il avait toujours fait avec Sasuke : lui hurler dessus.

- Une erreur ? UNE ERREUR ? Mais c'est quoi ton problème à la fin ? Tout ce passait très bien ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu as tout gâché ?

Cette attaque était légèrement teintée de mauvaise foi – il n'avait jamais eu l'intention d'accuser Sasuke de tout avoir gâché entre eux – mais maintenant que c'était sorti… Et puis, il était sûr de faire réagir son interlocuteur !

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai tout gâché.

- Alors je m'excuse de t'avoir montré ces rouleaux. Je m'excuse, voilà, tu es content ? Mais reconnais au moins que tu m'en aurais voulu de t'avoir caché ça ! Qu'est ce que j'étais censé faire, hein ? Dis-le-moi, qu'est ce que tu aurais fait, à ma place ?

Sasuke sembla d'abord surpris de la réponse de son coéquipier. Puis il pinça les lèvres, serra les poings et lâcha un « Baka ! Mais tu ne comprendras donc jamais rien ? », qui vexa Naruto plus qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Il n'avait plus douze ans, tout de même !

-A ton comportement ? Non, ça c'est sûr ! Mais si tu agissais comme un humain normal, et si tu parlais, pour expliquer ce qui ne va pas, alors peut-être qu'à ce moment-là, je pourrais comprendre ?

- Tu as menti.

- Quoi ? Mais non, je t'assure, les parchemins étaient authentiques.

Naruto ne comprenait plus. Mais que lui reprochait donc son ennemi ?

- Oui, mais tu m'as menti.

- Mais, de quoi tu parles, Sasuke ?

- Tu as menti. Tu avais dit que je comprendrais. MAIS C'EST FAUX ! Je ne comprends pas, je comprends encore moins !

- Tu m'en veux parce que je suis l'un d'entre eux, n'est ce pas ? Je suis un villageois, un de ceux pour qui Itachi s'est sacrifié…

- IL NE S'EST PAS SEULEMENT SACRIFIE LUI-MEME ! IL A SACRIFIE TOUT MON CLAN !

- Et tu penses que nous n'en valons pas la peine ?

- Non.

- Alors, c'est qu'Itachi l'a fait pour quelqu'un d'autre.

- Quelqu'un d'autre ? Et qui ?

- Tu ne comprends toujours pas ? Pour toi, Sasuke. Pour que tu grandisses dans un monde sans guerre civile. Pour que tu deviennes fort, plus fort que lui. Pour que tu n'aies jamais de tels choix à faire. Pour que tu gardes de ta famille une image idéale. Pour que tu refondes le clan Uchiwa sur des bases nouvelles. De tous les membres du clan, tu étais le seul à être encore pur. Itachi a voulu que tu redonnes à votre nom une prestance, un honneur qu'ils ne méritaient plus depuis longtemps. Tout ce qu'il a fait, il l'a fait uniquement pour…

- TAIS-TOI ! TAIS-TOI TAIS-TOI TAIS-TOI TAIS-TOI ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre. Comment peux tu prétendre savoir ce que mon frère voulait, ou comment il pensait ?

- Je ne le prétends pas, Sasuke. Je ne le pourrais pas, je ne l'ai jamais connu, tu le sais. Et c'est dommage, c'était quelqu'un de bien, j'en suis sûr.

- Ferme-la, gronda Sasuke.

- Tout ce que j'ai dit est écrit, Sasuke. Tout est dans les rouleaux. J'ai un peu interprété, mais c'était évident. Vous vous ressemblez tellement…

- C'EST FAUX ! JAMAIS JE NE ME SERAIS SACRIFIE POUR UNE BANDE D'INCAPABLES COMME VOUS !

- Mais pour lui, tu l'aurais fait.

Sasuke s'enfuit en sautant dans un arbre. Naruto murmura :

- D'ailleurs, tu l'as fait. Tu lui as donné ta vie, ton innocence, tout l'amour et toute la haine dont tu étais capable. Tu as payé une dette que tu n'avais même pas envers lui. Vous êtes quittes.

Sasuke réapparut dans le champ de vision de Naruto. Il s'approcha et le fixa dans les yeux.

- Nous serons quittes quand je serais mort, et avec moi la pourriture associée au nom des Uchiwa.

**A suivre...**

* * *

Me revoilà ! Sans point de vue Sasuke, contrairement à ce que vous attendiez toutes... Il faudra attendre encore quelques temps, les amies ;)

En attendant, j'attends vos impressions, suggestions, commentaires, remarques et autres critiques !

Je vous embrasse, à très bientôt...

Liesel M.M.


	10. Cauchemar

Chalut vous !

Je viens vous déranger pendant vos vacances pour poster ce petit chapitre. Mille pardons à celles qui ont les pieds dans l'eau... Quant à celles qui sont de retour en ville, j'espère éclairer un peu vos non-vacances =) Les petits remerciements de service vont aujourd'hui à **reytan**, **marions**, **CaiNdeLudette**, toujours au rendez-vous, vous me faites vraiment chaud au coeur !, ainsi qu'à **UchiwaPower**, merci pour tes encouragements ! Des tas de bisous à vous !

**Avant de commencer**, je dois vous prévenir que ce chapitre contient une** scène de violence sexuelle, susceptible de choquer**. C'est écrit sur tous les chapitres, mais je préfère le répéter, cette fiction est classée **M**, et** Angst**. Ces classements prennent dans ce chapitre tout leur sens. Pour les plus sensibles, cette scène est en italique. Vous pouvez choisir de ne pas la lire, même si je ne garantis pas que vous allez tout comprendre ensuite.

Vous êtes prévenues, je peux difficilement en faire plus, si ce n'est vous souhaiter une bonne lecture, et espérer que cela vous plaira !

* * *

**Cauchemar**

Ce soir-là, j'avais pris le premier tour de garde. Nous étions encore dans la forêt, et nous nous étions fait surprendre par la nuit. Le rythme solaire change lorsque l'on s'éloigne de Konoha et nous n'y étions pas encore habitués.

Uzumaki et Nara avaient sécurisé la clairière que nous avions choisie et monté trois tentes, avant de s'effondrer, endormis. Me revenait donc la tâche de sécuriser – ou au moins d'explorer un minimum – les environs. Après m'être assuré que les seules âmes qui vivaient autour de nous étaient animales, je revins lentement vers le campement.

Je m'attendais à être seul, dans l'obscurité, et j'espérais pouvoir réfléchir un peu, c'est-à-dire broyer du noir pendant quelques heures, avant de faire mon rapport à Nara. Mais, à ma grande surprise, j'entendis des sanglots étouffés provenant de l'une des tentes, dans laquelle une petite lumière vacillait.

Naruto.

D'abord fidèle à ma promesse de ne plus avoir affaire à lui, j'allais m'asseoir au seuil de ma tente, l'oreille tendue. Mais je ne pouvais rien entendre des bruits extérieurs, cet abruti pleurait bien trop fort ! À croire qu'il voulait nous faire repérer. Je me demandais d'ailleurs comment Nara pouvait dormir avec un tel vacarme.

Après plusieurs minutes, qui me paraissaient des heures, je revins sur ma décision et me dirigeais à grands pas vers sa tente, bien décidé à lui faire entendre le fond de ma pensée.

Mais je fus interrompu en plein mouvement. Impossible d'avancer.

Je ne fus pas longtemps surpris. Qui cela pouvait-il être, sinon Nara et ses foutues manipulations des ombres ?

Il me fit s'approcher de lui, si proche que je sentis son souffle contre ma joue, si proche que je sentis sa colère affluer vers moi : « Écoute Uchiwa, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe entre vous, et je ne veux pas le savoir. Ce sont vos affaires, et il faudrait être fou pour vouloir s'en mêler. Mais ce soir, tu le laisses tranquille. »

Il poussa un soupir face à mon grognement d'incompréhension.

- Je suppose que tu ne sais pas quel jour on est ?

Il eut un haussement d'épaules supérieur qui eu le don de m'exaspérer.

- Évidemment, je vais devoir tout t'expliquer… Tu es vraiment nul, Uchiwa. Naruto n'aurait jamais oublié un jour pareil. Mais passons… Aujourd'hui c'est la fête nationale. Inutile de te rappeler ce qu'elle commémore, tu l'as appris comme nous tous à l'Académie. Mais est-ce que tu sais que le jour où le Quatrième a débarrassé le village du démon-renard à neuf queues, sa femme était en train d'accoucher ? Est-ce que tu sais que le jour où l'Éclair Jaune de Konoha a perdu la vie, Kushina Uzumaki mourait en couches, donnant la vie à un bébé maudit, celui dans lequel le démon fut scellé ? Est-ce que tu sais que la date d'aujourd'hui, que tout le pays fête comme le plus beau de l'année est l'anniversaire de Naruto ?

- ...

- Maintenant, rentre dans ta tente. Je prends le second tour de garde et Naruto n'a pas besoin que tu viennes l'embêter, pas aujourd'hui.

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à répondre à cela. Nara avait des dons incontestables de gestion de ses hommes. Il faisait un bon chef d'équipe, et je lui aurais certainement obéi si Uzumaki n'avait pas été concerné. Mais comme il le disait si bien, il n'avait pas à se mêler de nos affaires. Je ferai ce que j'avais l'intention de faire, et je me passerai de son autorisation.

Je retournai dans ma tente, m'allongeai pour donner le change, mais gardai les yeux grand ouverts.

* * *

_Naruto pleurait, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, pour ne pas réveiller ses coéquipiers. Déjà que Sasuke lui battait froid, il ne voulait pas l'irriter encore plus._

_Il tentait de ne plus penser à ses parents, il essayait désespérément de se calmer, mais il n'y parvenait qu'à grand peine. Il se forçait à respirer profondément quand il entendit un bruit de tissu froissé, signe que quelqu'un entrait dans sa tente. Il passa rapidement sa main sur ses yeux pour en cacher les larmes au nouvel arrivant, mais celui-ci ne lui en laissa pas le temps :_

_- Alors comme ça, Uzumaki, tu pleures comme un bébé parce que personne ne t'a souhaité ton anniversaire ?_

_En temps normal, Naruto se serait retourné pour renvoyer à son rival une réplique cinglante, mais aujourd'hui il ne s'en sentait vraiment pas la force. Tournant toujours le dos à Sasuke, il répondit, la voix cassée :_

_- Dégage, Sasuke. Si tu veux te battre, reviens demain. Mais pas ce soir, d'accord ?_

_- Non, pas d'accord. Je ne reviendrai pas, pas alors que j'ai un cadeau spécialement pour toi…_

_Avant même que Naruto ait le temps d'être surpris, il s'était retrouvé sur le ventre, paralysé. Il avait l'impression d'être écrasé par un poids énorme, par plusieurs tonnes ! Il ne parvenait pas à bouger le moindre membre, seul son visage était épargné. Mais sa tête était plaquée au sol, comme tout le reste de son corps._

_Il ne voyait toujours pas Sasuke, mais il pouvait le situer, derrière lui._

_Il percevait faiblement son chakra. Faiblement ? Cette technique avait aussi une influence sur son chakra ?_

_Naruto maudit le sharingan de toutes ses forces. Il le haïssait, comme rarement il avait haï. De quelles horreurs Sasuke était-il encore capable ? Cette technique, qu'on ne pouvait appeler « attaque » puisqu'il ne s'agissait que d'une immobilisation totale, ne lui disait rien qui vaille…_

_Son esprit de futur Hokage marchait à plein régime : technique idéale pour la torture, corporelle ou mentale, par stimuli visuels. En effet, quoi de mieux pour récupérer des informations que cette technique, appliquée à un prisonnier ennemi, tandis que l'on torture l'un de ses coéquipiers sous ses yeux ? Une technique dangereuse._

_Il était toujours aussi immobile, et il commençait à avoir peur. Il entendit Sasuke plus près de lui. Son chakra semblait se figer dans ses veines. Naruto comprit alors que plus le nukenin se rapprochait, moins il était capable de malaxer ses énergies. Foutue technique. Il se surprit alors à espérer que Sasuke garderait ses distances, pensée qui ne lui avait pas traversé l'esprit depuis longtemps… Mais il n'était malheureusement pas en position d'apprécier l'ironie de la situation._

_- Cette nouvelle technique est-elle un cadeau à la hauteur du futur Hokage ? Ou faut-il que j'y ajoute ma petite touche personnelle ? lui susurra le brun à l'oreille._

_Les accents dans la voix de Sasuke rappelaient quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, à Naruto. Quelque chose d'indéfinissable mais de parfaitement reconnaissable. Une façon de sortir la langue, une étincelle de cruauté dans le regard ou encore le sadisme, cette jouissance perceptible dans sa voix, rien qu'à l'idée de faire souffrir quelqu'un ?_

_- Mais je te rassure, c'est une idée qui vient de m'apparaitre… Personne d'autre que toi n'en bénéficiera, ce sera notre petit secret… continua-t-il, d'un ton persifleur._

_Orochimaru._

_Naruto avait débarrassé Sasuke de l'âme de ce serpent, mais apparemment, sa perversité était encore cachée quelque part, plus profondément, à l'intérieur de Sasuke. Naruto comprit alors le sens du mot « sceller ». Il avait beau l'avoir débarrassé de cette pourriture, les traces de sa présence en Sasuke étaient irréversibles. Sa personnalité avait été durablement imprégnée des principaux défauts de ce ninja légendaire : perversité, sadisme, soif de pouvoir, ambition sans limite._

_Naruto ignorait jusqu'où s'étendait cette influence, mais il avait l'impression qu'elle était ancrée bien plus profondément que ce qu'il avait imaginé de prime abord._

_- Tu ne réponds pas ? s'exclama Sasuke. Quel ingrat tu fais !_

_Confirmant les craintes de Naruto, il approcha sa main de la bouche du blond et lui enfonça quatre doigts dans la bouche. Il les lui enfonça si profondément que Naruto crut qu'il allait vomir._

_- Suce._

_Le cœur au bord des lèvres, son estomac se retournant de plus en plus fort, Naruto se résigna à obéir. Il essayait de bouger, de malaxer son chakra, mais toutes ses tentatives étaient bloquées par la technique de Sasuke. Et les remontées acides qu'il sentait affluer vers sa bouche ne l'aidaient pas à se concentrer._

_Il sentit Sasuke baisser son caleçon, dernier vêtement, dernier rempart entre sa pudeur et le fou derrière lui. Il se retrouva donc nu, entièrement à la merci d'un Sasuke hors de contrôle. Il entendit des bruits de vêtements froissés, comme retirés à la va-vite, puis des frottements plus humides qu'il n'osait pas identifier comme Sasuke se masturbant à la vue de son corps soumis, mais il dut bien s'y résigner lorsqu'il l'entendit soupirer d'une manière qui ne permettait aucun doute._

_Naruto comprit alors ce qui allait se passer. Sa tête tourna, il aurait voulu s'évanouir, mais sa conscience sembla en décider autrement. Il devrait donc subir._

_Quand Sasuke sortit ses doigts, que Naruto n'avait même pas songé à mordre, de sa bouche, Naruto se prépara au pire. Il n'avait jamais été pénétré. On lui avait bien sûr déjà titille la prostate, mais ça n'avait jamais été plus loin qu'un ou deux doigts. Il était terrifié._

_Mais pour avoir déjà pénétré des hommes, il savait que plus on était détendu, mieux cela passait. Alors, malgré toute son appréhension, il tenta de respirer le plus lentement et le plus profondément possible._

_Il tenta de s'extraire de son corps, de ressentir la nature, l'extérieur, comme lorsqu'il devait passer en mode ermite. Cela fonctionna assez bien, jusqu'au troisième doigt, que Sasuke enfonça en lui avec une violence inouïe._

_Naruto ne put alors que se tendre et crier. Et c'était précisément ce que Sasuke voulait : qu'il crie, qu'il hurle de douleur, qu'il ait mal au plus profond de lui-même._

_Naruto était déchiré, écartelé par les trois doigts que Sasuke remuait sadiquement en lui. Ce qu'il avait d'abord pris pour une préparation, une sorte d'égard malgré le viol, n'était en fait qu'une manière supplémentaire de lui faire du mal._

_Il tentait d'oublier la douleur, de se détendre, de ne surtout pas contracter ses muscles. Mais il souffrait bien plus moralement. Voir Sasuke faire une chose pareille, voilà qui était pire que tout. C'était voir ses efforts réduits à néant._

_Il était redevenu l'être cruel et froid qu'il était lorsqu'il était parti. Mais en pire. Car, en partant rejoindre Orochimaru, Sasuke ne s'était battu contre Naruto que parce que Naruto l'y avait forcé. Il ne l'avait pas attaqué gratuitement. Il l'avait même épargné, alors que tout l'incitait à le tuer. Il n'avait fait que le neutraliser, parce qu'il représentait un obstacle._

_Aujourd'hui, tout était différent. Naruto n'avait rien fait et Sasuke avait profité de sa situation de faiblesse pour lui faire subir cet affreux traitement._

_Il avait envie de dire à Sasuke, de lui hurler que peu importe à quel point il le torturerait, la souffrance morale serait toujours la plus forte. Mais à quoi bon ? Ce monstre n'était plus Sasuke._

_Il gémissait. Il aurait préféré les arcanes lunaires. Il aurait certes été torturé pendant trois jours entiers, mais il aurait eu la consolation de savoir qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une illusion, que d'une technique. Il n'aurait pas eu à subir ce traitement inhumain de la part de Sasuke._

_La douleur était telle que le quatrième doigt ne fit pas de grande différence. Naruto ne cherchait plus à analyser ce qui lui arrivait, la douleur se diffusait à tout son dos, et à ses jambes. Il avait tellement mal qu'il ne sentait plus ses fesses._

_Quand Sasuke s'apprêta à le pénétrer, il eut soudain une conscience aigüe de tout ce qui se passait, et de ce qui était sur le point de se produire._

_Il allait se faire violer par Sasuke Uchiwa._

_Les larmes aux yeux, il tenta d'oublier, de rentrer à l'intérieur de lui mais, alors qu'il se retrouvait en face de Kyuubi, il vit celui-ci s'esclaffer, et prendre un plaisir fou a lui décrire avec précision ce que Sasuke était en train de lui faire. Il préféra le fuir._

_Il n'avait nulle part où se réfugier. Il ne pouvait s'enfuir, ni physiquement, ni métaphoriquement. Il était coincé là._

_Rien à dire, rien à faire, rien à penser._

_Juste subir._

_Serrer les dents._

_Se mordre la langue à en saigner. Se concentrer sur le goût du sang, le sentir couler contre le palais, entre les dents, doucement. En apprécier la texture sur sa langue. Ne pas faire l'analogie avec le sang qui coule sur ses hanches et sur son dos, cadeau attentionné des griffes acharnées de Sasuke. Ne surtout pas faire l'analogie avec le liquide chaud que l'on sent s'écouler entre ses jambes. Et dire que son agresseur n'avait même pas encore éjaculé…_

_Ne pas y penser._

_Sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, Naruto ne parvenait qu'à se concentrer sur des détails absolument anodins. Il faisait presque abstraction des coups de bassin violents qu'il recevait, mais impossible de détourner son attention de la boucle de la sandale de Sasuke, qui frottait contre sa cheville à chaque va-et-vient. Qui frottait tellement que Naruto sentait, lambeau par lambeau, sa peau se détacher, là, à cet endroit si sensible, contre ce petit os saillant._

_Alors que Sasuke lâchait un grognement, Naruto eut soudain l'impression que le métal froid avait mis son os à vif. Il ne put réprimer un cri étouffé, qui n'échappa malheureusement pas à son agresseur._

_-Alors, Uzumaki, t'aimes ça ? Avoue que tu en rêvais depuis pas mal de temps, susurra-t-il en se penchant sur sa nuque. Et n'essaie pas de nier, j'ai surpris ton regard sur moi des millions de fois… Ton regard plein de… Luxure ! Cracha-t-il après lui avoir sauvagement mordu l'oreille._

_Naruto se crispa, encore un peu plus si c'était possible. Il priait, il suppliait pour que cela s'arrête, ou au moins qu'on lui accorde la grâce de perdre connaissance. Mais sa constitution solide et son entrainement de ninja lui avaient conféré une résistance et une endurance bien supérieures à celles du commun des mortels._

_Il était habituellement très satisfait de posséder de telles capacités, mais aujourd'hui… Aujourd'hui il aurait tout donné pour être comme ces élèves de première année qui s'évanouissent au moindre choc._

_Son corps semblait en pleine combustion : ses fesses le brulaient, son dos le brulait, ses cuisses le brulaient. Il avait mal à la cheville, aux hanches, à l'oreille et mal aux yeux, surtout. Il savait que, s'il les fermait, il ne parviendrait pas à contenir ses larmes. Alors il les gardait ouverts. Mais à quel prix ! Ses yeux piquaient effroyablement. Mais rien à faire, il était prêt à tout pour ne pas pleurer, pour ne montrer aucune faiblesse devant l'être cruel et sauvage qu'était présentement Sasuke._

_Ce dernier semblait être sur le point de finir. Ses coups de bassin étaient de plus en plus rapprochés, tout comme ses soupirs. Il poussait de plus en plus de grognements._

_Naruto se prit à penser que, si on le lui avait dit dans d'autres circonstances, il n'aurait jamais cru que Sasuke, toujours si froid, pût être aussi bruyant lorsque son orgasme était proche. Il en aurait peut-être même ri. Une autre pensée qui lui donnait envie de pleurer. C'est le genre de détails qu'il aurait aimé connaitre, parce qu'il se plaisait à espérer qu'il pourrait le vérifier par lui-même. Mais maintenant… Que pouvait-il espérer ? Qu'adviendrait-il d'eux après ça ?_

_Se disant que ses pensées étaient sans doute pire que ce qui lui arrivait – et ce n'était déjà pas une sinécure – Naruto préféra se concentrer sur ce que faisait Sasuke._

_Celui-ci arrivait au point fatidique de sa libération, de son éjaculation. Le sentant se déverser à l'intérieur de lui, Naruto se dit que, dans son malheur, il était plutôt chanceux. Il remercia Sasuke de son peu d'imagination. Il aurait pu faire bien pire. Il connaissait les fantasmes d'éjaculation faciale, de fellation forcée. Sasuke aurait pu le forcer à avaler son sperme, et Naruto ignorait s'il en aurait été capable._

_Il le remercia intérieurement d'être resté derrière lui, de sorte que Naruto ne l'avait pas vu une seule fois pendant tout le viol. Il ignorait dans quelle mesure cela l'aiderait, mais il pressentait qu'ainsi, cela serait plus facile à surmonter. Il pourrait toujours se persuader que ce n'était pas vraiment Sasuke… Il savait que cela ne marcherait pas, mais il tentait malgré tout de se réconforter lui-même. Après tout, personne ne le ferait à sa place._

_Mais c'était compter sans la cruauté de son violeur, qui passa l'une de ses mains entre ses jambes, y récoltant un mélange de sperme et de sang, avant de la lui passer sur le visage et dans la bouche, tout en riant d'un rire de dément : « Joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire Uzumaki… ! »_

_Puis il s'enfuit en courant de la tente, laissant Naruto paralysé quelque instants – le temps sans doute de prendre suffisamment de distance s'il venait à Naruto l'idée de le poursuivre. Comme s'il pouvait, avec son corps aussi meurtri, et Kyuubi qui ne faisait rien pour le faire cicatriser !_

_Naruto était exsangue. Il cherchait des mots pour décrire son état, il ne trouva que « violé ». Un mot simple et terrible à la fois. Une sensation tout aussi complexe._

_Parce qu'au fond, Sasuke n'avait fait que le blesser une fois de plus. Certes, de manière cruelle et en appuyant sur les points les plus faibles, mais c'était la façon de faire des Uchiwa. Naruto l'avait battu à plates coutures lors de leur dernier combat, on pouvait considérer cela comme une revanche… Simple._

_Mais terrible : c'était plus, bien plus que cela. Il se sentait inexplicablement amoindri, affaibli, rapetissé. Comme si Sasuke lui avait volé une part de son énergie vitale, de sa volonté de fer qui le poussait toujours en avant. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il sentait qu'il s'en fallait de peu pour qu'il abandonne complètement. Il sentait que son découragement pourrait l'emporter sur sa motivation. Comme s'il était envahi d'une immense fatigue. Une fatigue qui n'était pas physique, mais qui venait de très loin. Il s'en voulut énormément, mais il sentit que même sa volonté, qui n'avait jamais faibli devant l'Eternel, ne pourrait pas grand-chose dans son cas._

_Tout cela le dépassait. Cette fatigue, cette peur, cette douleur, il sentait qu'elles étaient plus fortes que lui, qu'elles venaient de plus loin. Il ne voulait pas s'y laisser aller, et pourtant, il sentait que c'était nécessaire._

_Il ferma les yeux pour revivre la scène, pour s'imprégner de ces horribles sensations, aidé en cela par Kyuubi, qui se nourrissait, extatique, de sa souffrance._

_Il revit tout._

_Il redécouvrit des détails auxquels il n'avait pas prêté attention._

_Il s'imagina, poupée de chiffon aux mains d'un pervers. Il en eut la nausée._

_Naruto ignorait qu'une telle souffrance existait._

_Il avait déjà été blessé, souvent, lors de combats. Il s'était même enfoncé un kunai dans la main, pour explorer sa propre douleur. En tant que ninja, il avait appris à dompter la douleur physique : il n'en avait plus peur. Mais ce qu'il subissait n'était pas une blessure de même nature._

_Et il n'était pas préparé à ce genre d'agression : l'Académie ne leur avait pas donné de cours à ce sujet. Jamais il n'avait reçu de conseils, jamais on ne lui avait expliqué comment subir un viol et en ressortir le moins abîmé possible._

_Peut-être était-il trop jeune à l'époque ? Le viol était pourtant une arme de guerre redoutable, et s'il allait à l'encontre de tous les codes d'honneur, il n'en restait pas moins fort utilisé. Et très sévèrement puni._

_Il n'y avait pas songé jusqu'ici, mais il suffirait d'un seul mot de lui pour que Sasuke, déjà sur la sellette, ne soit plus jamais ninja. La question était alors la suivante : allait-il le dénoncer ? Sasuke devait penser qu'il ne le ferait pas, ou il n'aurait jamais pris un tel risque… Naruto sentit une vague d'indignation monter en lui : s'était-il tellement aplati devant Sasuke que ce dernier se sentait le droit de l'utiliser comme un objet ? Lui avait-il fait comprendre, par son comportement ou ses paroles, qu'il pouvait user et abuser de lui de la sorte ?_

_Il se sentit soudain honteux, coupable même, de s'être humilié à ce point devant Sasuke._

_Tout était sa faute. Il avait voulu aider Sasuke, mais au lieu de cela, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de le désirer, de le désirer si fort que Sasuke s'en était aperçu. Et il s'était trompé sur ses intentions. Il avait cru que Naruto ne s'intéressait qu'à son corps, qu'il ne voulait que « tirer un coup », comme il avait fait avec tant d'autres. Naruto avait su cacher ses sentiments, un peu trop bien peut-être, mais il n'avait pas pu cacher l'envie qu'il avait de son ami, et ce dernier l'avait méprisé. Méprisé d'être capable de s'aplatir, de jouer un tel rôle juste pour un peu de plaisir. Alors il s'était vengé._

_Naruto laissa couler ses larmes, persuadé d'avoir mérité son sort._

* * *

Et je me suis réveillé, effaré.

Ce n'était pas un rêve, ce n'était pas un cauchemar, c'était bien pire que ça. C'était pire que tout ce que j'avais jamais vécu, jamais imaginé.

Pourtant, si quelqu'un était familier des cauchemars, c'était moi. Mais cette fois ci... J'avais été Naruto. J'_étais_lui. Et je me faisais violer de la pire des façons par moi-même. Il n'y avait aucun doute, le rêve ayant été d'une précision qui ne laissait que peu de place à l'imagination.

J'avais bien sûr ressenti la souffrance physique, mais la morsure cruelle de l'humiliation était pire. Bien pire.

Une telle impuissance, une telle passivité ! J'avais subi tous les assauts de cette personne dans laquelle je ne me reconnaissais pas, et qui était capable d'infliger tellement de souffrances.

Je savais que c'était moi.

C'était un monstre. C'était moi.

Je me rendais compte que j'avais fait souffrir Naruto. Beaucoup souffrir.

Je savais que Naruto avait ressenti toute cette souffrance, toute cette humiliation, même si je ne l'avais pas violé, même si jamais je n'aurais fait une chose pareille. Ce que je venais de comprendre, à travers ce rêve, c'était que mon comportement de ces derniers jours lui avait fait mal, mal à un point que je ne pouvais que difficilement imaginer.

C'était ce que mon rêve essayait de me faire comprendre, vu que j'avais été incapable de le comprendre par moi-même, de façon consciente.

Je n'avais jamais cru à quelque chose comme l'interprétation des rêves, mes cauchemars ayant seulement été la répétition d'une nuit, de cette nuit au cours de laquelle ma vie avait basculé. Mais je savais que cette scène ne s'était pas produite. Même s'il m'arrivait de perdre le contrôle de moi-même, je savais que je n'en arriverais jamais à une telle extrémité. Jamais.

Je n'avais jamais cru à l'interprétation des rêves, mais je savais que ce cauchemar avait une signification.

Je réalisais que j'avais fait souffrir Naruto à ce point, comme jamais je n'avais moi-même souffert, moi qui étais tellement persuadé de posséder le monopole du mal-être, de la douleur et de la haine.

Il avait fait tellement d'efforts pour moi, tellement d'efforts que j'avais récompensés par une attitude infecte. Dire que je me sentais mal aurait été un euphémisme. Un euphémisme tellement exagéré qu'il en devenait ridicule. En vérité, je me sentais plus mal que jamais.

Quand Itachi m'avait trahi, j'étais innocent, j'étais la victime. Je n'avais fait que subir, recevoir cette douleur, jour après jour, jamais atténuée.

Aujourd'hui, c'était moi.

J'avais, de moi-même, de mon plein gré, volontairement ! (même si inconsciemment, mais était-ce une excuse ?) infligé tout ce mal. J'avais humilié. Violé. J'étais dans la position d'Itachi.

J'étais le mal, j'étais Itachi.

Et tout ce que je souhaitais, c'était me battre contre Naruto, c'était recevoir toute sa colère et me laisser battre, comme un moyen de racheter tout ce mal que je lui avais fait.

Mais je savais que jamais il ne ferait une chose pareille. En toute objectivité, il était plus fort que moi et il ne faisait aucun doute que s'il souhaitait se défouler sur moi, je ne ferais pas le poids. Il le savait comme moi, et n'aurait jamais pris le risque de m'attaquer dans cette optique. Il m'aimait.

Encore une fois, j'étais Itachi. J'avais été celui qui faisait le mal. Plus la victime, mais le responsable. Le coupable. J'étais Itachi et je comprenais enfin pourquoi mon frère avait voulu mourir de ma main : une expiation.

Mais Naruto n'était pas comme nous. Naruto faisait tout, mais pas de mal. Pas à moi en tout cas. Je devais donc trouver un moyen d'arranger les choses autrement que par la violence.

Quelle ironie.

Je m'en savais absolument incapable : Naruto et moi avions toujours fonctionné par les combats. Notre relation était basée sur ces confrontations. Enfin, elle l'avait été. Puis il m'avait fait cette proposition incroyable. Celle de m'aider. Et nous étions devenus des amis. Nous avions diné en tête à tête.

Et puis j'avais tout gâché. Comme toutes les vermines qui avaient porté mon nom avant moi l'avaient toujours fait. Merci pour l'héritage.

* * *

_(NdA : j'aurais vraiment aimé finir ici, mais je ne suis pas si cruelle…)_

Mais cette fois-ci, il me fallait faire quelque chose.

Je savais que je serai hanté par ces images pendant des nuits entières si je laissais la situation inchangée. Et il était hors de question que je refasse cet affreux cauchemar. Les meurtres que je revivais toutes les nuits me suffisaient amplement pour que j'aie encore besoin d'y ajouter le viol de mon meilleur ami.

J'avais le sentiment que ma conscience ne me laisserait pas en paix tant que je ne serais pas allé la décharger entièrement auprès de la personne qui méritait tant d'excuses.

Je me levai alors silencieusement. Il s'agissait de ne pas se faire attraper par Nara, qui penserait certainement mes intentions mauvaises – sage précaution de sa part. Masquant mon chakra grâce à un petit jutsu de mon invention, je me déplaçais discrètement vers la tente de Naruto, de laquelle plus aucun son, ni plus aucune lumière ne filtraient.

Pénétrant sans bruit dans sa tente, je distinguais sans peine son torse nu émergeant de la couverture, qu'il avait repoussée d'un bras. Son sommeil semblait agité, son corps était agité de petits soubresauts. Une fois mon regard plus habitué à l'obscurité, j'aperçus son visage baigné de larmes, ses yeux rouges, bouffis d'avoir trop pleuré.

C'en fut trop. Ce tableau me brisait vraiment le cœur. Naruto n'était pas fait pour pleurer. C'était trop bête à dire, mais Naruto était un soleil, Naruto devait rire, faire rire, être heureux et communiquer sa joie à tous. C'était ce qu'il était, ce pour quoi il était fait. Il n'avait pas le droit de pleurer ni d'être triste. Parce que si Naruto était malheureux, alors qu'allaient devenir les autres ? Parce que si Naruto était malheureux, il n'y avait plus aucun espoir pour moi.

N'y tenant plus, et sentant qu'il ne tarderait pas à se réveiller – il sentait toujours ma présence – je me jetais à ses côtés et le prit dans mes bras, murmurant des « pardon » désespérés à son oreille. Je le sentis sursauter contre moi. Il était réveillé.

Impossible de décrire la peur qui me traversa. Une peur primaire, viscérale, profonde. La peur qu'il me rejette. Qu'il me dise qu'il était trop tard et qu'il ne voulait plus de moi. Je l'aurais mérité. Mais je suppliais mes ancêtres et tous les dieux que je connaissais pour que ça n'arrive pas. Je resserrais inconsciemment ma prise sur Naruto. Mes yeux étaient trop fermés pour que je puisse me rendre compte que je pleurais, mais cela n'échappa pas à mon ami, sur lequel mes larmes se déversaient, et qui approcha sa main de mon visage, doucement, comme s'il craignait de me toucher.

- Sasuke, doucement, tu m'étouffes… Mais, que se passe-t-il ?

Je m'en voulais plus que je ne pourrais jamais l'exprimer, bien plus que j'étais actuellement en mesure de dire. Pour tout avouer, les larmes qui bloquaient ma gorge m'empêchaient de prononcer le moindre mot, à part cette litanie entêtante de « pardon ».

- Shhh, doucement… Pleure si tu en as besoin, je suis là, je suis là, avec toi.

Et j'eus le sentiment que s'il était ma bouée de sauvetage, j'étais aussi la sienne. Nous nous accrochions l'un à l'autre comme si nos vies en dépendaient – et elles en dépendaient peut-être, d'ailleurs. Nous pleurions tous les deux autant, de manière éperdue, laissant couler toute cette douleur que nous nous étions infligée, mutuellement et à nous-mêmes. Je ne pouvais m'arrêter de m'excuser, et c'est là que Nara nous trouva.

- UCHIWA ! Je croyais pourtant t'avoir ordonné de ne pas…

Je crois qu'il ne s'attendait pas à nous trouver enlacés, et _tous les deux_ en pleurs.

- Je…Désolé, je ne voulais pas…enfin… Tout va bien, Naruto ?

Naruto, se relevant – et me relevant avec lui – eut un petit rire désolé.

- Très bien, Shika', merci de t'inquiéter. Mais Sasuke et moi, on doit parler un peu, tu comprends ?

Il avait une voix si douce… J'espérais que Nara ne s'en rendrait pas compte, mais je me blottis un peu plus contre la chaleur rassurante de Naruto. Je le sentis sourire doucement dans l'obscurité, et sa prise sur moi se raffermit.

- Je…bien sûr, je vous laisse, je n'ai qu'à...je vais continuer la garde encore un peu.

Je fus surpris de le trouver si coopératif et si attentif à Naruto, mais je fus rassuré lorsque l'on entendit un gros soupir, accompagné d'un « Ces deux-là, mais quelle galèèèère…» à l'extérieur de la tente. J'osais jeter un regard timide vers Naruto, qui me regardait avec un petit sourire dans les yeux. Nous n'avons pu retenir un petit rire en nous blottissant plus confortablement l'un contre l'autre.

Et je fus touché plus que je ne l'avouerai jamais quand il me dit, d'une toute petite voix : « J'aime beaucoup t'entendre rire, Sasuke. »

* * *

Et voilà ! Un chapitre qui se finit bien... Je reconnais que cela faisait longtemps, mais il faut croire que je vous aime :)

Allez, à bientôt les copines !

Liesel M.M.


	11. Nocturne

Bonjour à vous...

Je tiens à m'excuser très sincèrement et très platement pour cette très très longue pause dans l'écriture. Soucis personnels, études chronophages, j'ai de nombreuses excuses, mais je crois que la vérité est que je n'étais tout simplement pas à un moment de ma vie où j'étais capable d'écrire ce chapitre. J'ai piétiné très longtemps, avant d'abandonner, puis je m'y suis remise il y a une semaine, et c'est venu tout seul.

Je vous demande donc votre compréhension ! J'espère que le ton de ce chapitre ne sera pas trop différent des chapitres précédents, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré les longs mois d'attente qu'il a nécessité !

Pour celles qui auraient peur, le rating est redescendu, et il n'y a pas de violence dans ce chapitre, je me suis calmée, ouf ! Comme d'habitude, je vous retrouve à la fin de ce chapitre...

* * *

**Nocturne**

Ce soir-là aurait dû être celui des révélations.

L'obscurité était douce, propice aux aveux. Elle créait un climat d'intimité qui aurait pu pousser Naruto à raconter tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, s'il avait été en confiance.

Cependant…

Il savait, bien sûr, qu'il avait confiance en Sasuke. Dans l'absolu, en général. Mais _ce soir_… Ça avait été éprouvant, très éprouvant. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'était dans son état normal. Ils étaient _ailleurs_, dans un monde parallèle, un monde clos et secret. Un monde dans lequel rire ensemble et se toucher, être à moitié nu et regarder l'autre était parfaitement naturel. Était même… Agréable.

Un monde qui n'appartenait qu'à eux.

Qui se construisait très lentement, pierre par pierre, et qui avait failli voler en éclats lors de cette soirée. Un monde que Sasuke avait ramené à la vie en venant pleurer dans ses bras.

Un si petit monde, qui leur était pourtant si précieux ! Et qui était encore tellement fragile… A quoi avait-il survécu ? Nul ne le savait. Et ni Naruto, ni Sasuke ne voulaient le mettre à l'épreuve. Un peu de douceur et de complicité, pour l'instant. S'ils voulaient pouvoir se regarder dans les yeux le lendemain, il ne fallait surtout rien précipiter.

L'un en face de l'autre, ils se regardèrent. De longues minutes durant. Naruto se mit à trembler légèrement – les nuits étaient fraîches, et il ne portait qu'un maigre sous-vêtement en guise de pyjama. Il vit Sasuke avoir un geste d'hésitation et le considérer un instant. Il poussa un infime soupir, si infime que Naruto n'était même pas sûr de l'avoir entendu, puis lui mit son sac de couchage autour des épaules.

Pas plus loin, pas ce soir.

Naruto ne savait pas s'il était plus déçu ou reconnaissant du comportement de Sasuke. Il lui adressa un fin sourire, à mi-chemin entre excuse et remerciement. Sasuke, arborant son habituelle expression d'indifférence, se contenta de l'observer. Comment Naruto aurait-il pu se douter de la nature des pensées qui bouillonnaient derrière cette apparente neutralité ?

Et quelles pensées ! Sasuke avait beau se l'interdire, il ne parvenait pas à réfréner les images qui apparaissaient en lui, impliquant Naruto et lui-même se rapprochant, s'embrassant langoureusement, puis passionnément sous cette tente, se découvrant mutuellement et… Il ne parvenait pas du tout à se contrôler !

Ce silence prolongé, qui n'avait jamais dérangé Naruto en présence de son ancien rival, lui donnait à présent des idées que lui aussi aurait souhaité réfréner. Il voyait sa main se lever pour effleurer la joue de son ami, puis passer dans ses cheveux afin d'en apprécier la texture il s'imaginait, la main derrière la tête de Sasuke, exercer une infime pression, légère comme une plume.

Une pression qui permettrait à Sasuke de se pencher et de l'embrasser, s'il en avait autant envie que lui, tout comme de l'ignorer, si ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Une pression qui pourrait tout changer…

Mais Naruto n'était pas stupide. Il se rendait bien compte qu'à ce moment, et peu importe ce dont il avait réellement envie, le plus important était qu'ils règlent un certain nombre de problèmes. Ils devaient absolument parler de ce qui s'était passé depuis les révélations de Naruto. S'ils devaient redevenir amis – une petite voix dans la tête de Naruto suggéraient qu'ils deviennent un peu plus que des amis, mais il choisit de l'ignorer – il était nécessaire qu'ils repartent sur des bases saines.

Et même si Naruto se sentait très fatigué à l'idée de devoir tenir cette conversation à cette heure de la nuit, après avoir vécu des évènements si marquants, il rassembla tout son courage pour prendre la parole :

- …

Il n'eut que le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, Sasuke ne le laissa pas commencer sa phrase :

- Eh, ne t'en fais pas, je suis là.

Et c'était vrai. Il était là. Contre toute attente, il était venu. Au pire moment – ou au meilleur ? – il s'était introduit dans la tente de Naruto et il s'était accroché à lui, refusant catégoriquement de le lâcher.

Naruto ignorait cette sensation. Celle que l'on ressent lorsque quelqu'un que l'on aime est là pour vous, quand vous en avez besoin. Car Sasuke était conscient que Naruto était celui qui avait le plus besoin de soutien à cet instant.

Alors que Naruto désespérait, alors que les pires idées lui traversaient l'esprit, alors qu'il ne l'attendait plus du tout, Sasuke était apparu. Il s'était excusé, il avait pleuré, il l'avait serré contre lui, et Naruto n'arrivait pas à y croire. C'était un rêve, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication !

Sasuke, toujours si fort, si fier, qui ne se laissait jamais aller. Ce Sasuke-là, où était-il passé ? Qu'était-il devenu ? Il n'était plus là en tout cas ! Naruto avait devant lui l'incarnation même de la fragilité : Sasuke tremblait, il était timide, il n'osait plus lever les yeux vers lui, et de ses yeux s'échappaient encore les dernières larmes… Sasuke, comme il avait si souvent rêvé de le voir : vulnérable. Naruto avait toujours voulu profiter de cet état. Pas pour lui faire du mal, mais parce qu'ainsi, il semblait accessible, humain. Comme tout le monde, il avait ses faiblesses, ses blessures, ses douleurs. Et comme pour tout le monde, il devenait parfois trop dur pour lui d'y faire face seul. Et la personne qu'il avait voulu à ses côtés lors de cette rude épreuve était Naruto.

Naruto, dont le cœur gonflait tellement dans sa poitrine qu'il crut un instant qu'il allait exploser. Un tel soulagement, une telle douleur, cela faisait beaucoup de sensations fortes pour une seule soirée. Il avait un tout petit peu réconforté Sasuke, il avait rassuré Shikamaru, mais maintenant, c'était à son tour de se laisser aller.

Il poussa un gros soupir, qui sembla inquiéter Sasuke : « Naruto… ? Est-ce que… Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Il ne put empêcher un léger sourire de flotter à nouveau sur ses lèvres, au moins quelques instants.

- Maintenant que tu es là, c'est mieux. Beaucoup mieux, même.

Mais il sentit qu'il n'avait pas réussi à cacher le fond de sa pensée à Sasuke.

- Mais… ?

Et il ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir de voir que son ami le connaissait si bien, ou regretter de devoir ruiner l'ambiance de leurs retrouvailles.

- Mais Sasuke, murmura-t-il, la voix brisée, toute cette souffrance…

Ses larmes recommencèrent à couler, et Naruto enfouit son visage entre ses bras.

* * *

Quel imbécile je fais. Quel sombre crétin. Quel idiot. Quel débile ! Mais quel débile !

Mais qu'est ce que je croyais ? Que l'honorer de ma présence allait faire disparaitre la douleur de la perte de ses parents, de son immense solitude ? Oui. Je le croyais. C'est bête, mais Naruto est trop souriant, il a l'air tellement heureux en toutes circonstances que je pensais que c'était ce qu'il était, au plus profond de lui-même.

Il se réjouit toujours pour des broutilles, comme si son monde en était changé. Et moi, je pensais que c'était le cas, que la perspective de manger des ramens était vraiment capable de le rendre heureux pendant toute une journée. De combien d'années ai-je eu besoin pour comprendre que ce n'était qu'une stratégie, qu'une façade, qu'un artifice ? Que pour Naruto, la seule façon de ne pas sombrer dans le chagrin était de s'abreuver de minuscules joies du quotidien, et d'en faire des sources de réjouissance. De distraction, en fait.

Je n'avais pas compris que Naruto était profondément malheureux, mais qu'il était si généreux qu'il préférait sauver le monde que de s'occuper de lui. Il souhaitait devenir Hokage pour soutenir et pour régler les problèmes de milliers de personnes, juste pour oublier ce qui le rongeait. En tant que citoyen, l'admiration face à un tel geste me submergeait. Mais en tant qu'ami de Naruto, cette abnégation avait plutôt tendance à me révolter !

Il n'était pas une machine. Il ne pourrait pas reporter la résolution de ses problèmes _ad vitam eternam_ ! Un jour, il craquerait (comme il était en train de le faire), et si cela risquait de devenir dangereux pour les autres, cela serait bien pire pour lui. C'était quelque chose que je refusais.

Porter un fardeau aussi énorme que la culpabilité de la mort de ses parents, je savais ce que cela représentait, et je ne le souhaitais à personne, à Naruto moins qu'à tous les autres.

Mais voilà, cette souffrance, il la connaissait, et il la vivait, au quotidien. Il la vivait mal, évidemment, plus mal que les autres puisqu'il ne cherchait ni à comprendre les fondements de cette culpabilité, ni à en analyser les mécanismes. Il ne cherchait pas à aller mieux.

Un comble, alors que c'était lui qui voulait m'aider à sortir de ma propre culpabilité !

Mais Naruto était ainsi : les autres passaient toujours avant lui.

Je pense qu'il était temps de renverser les rôles, ne serait-ce que pour la soirée : il devrait se laisser aller, et je serais celui qui l'aiderait.

S'il avait été le moteur de notre rapprochement jusqu'à maintenant, j'avais à présent un rôle tout aussi important que le sien à jouer pour les étapes suivantes. Il avait déjà tellement donné, tellement fait ! Il m'avait soutenu dans tout ce que j'avais fait, de mes décisions rationnelles à mes pires caprices, c'était à mon tour de lui offrir une oreille attentive, une épaule compatissante et des paroles encourageantes.

Le voir si vulnérable, alors que c'était lui qui s'était toujours montré fort, remuait en moi des instincts méconnus. Un besoin de protéger, de réconforter. A ce moment, j'aurais souhaité être son grand frère, voire même sa mère. J'ai compris la définition de la maternité en ressentant cette pulsion protectrice, ce besoin primaire qu'il ne lui arrive plus jamais rien. Je voulais le serrer si fort que je l'aurais absorbé, jusqu'à ce que plus rien, jamais, ne puisse lui faire de mal.

Je me suis fait un peu peur.

Mais j'ai compris la force qui nous reliait. Quelque chose de si fort et puissant qu'il me dépassait de beaucoup. Quelque chose auquel je me voyais forcé de me soumettre, mais auquel je me soumettais avec plaisir, parce que la félicité que cela m'apportait était sans pareille.

Et j'ai compris que pour faire durer ce lien, beaucoup d'efforts seraient nécessaires. L'écoute, la compréhension, la communication, les compromis, mais surtout la réciprocité.

Rien ne peut être unilatéral, sans quoi la relation devient bancale. Et ce soir, c'était à moi de rééquilibrer les choses avec Naruto.

Il avait toujours voulu se placer en pilier, fort, stable, sur lequel je pouvais me construire sans crainte qu'il ne vienne à flancher. Et moi, j'avais pris cette stabilité pour acquise. Je n'avais pas soupçonné la fragilité qu'elle recelait. Mais le sentir au bord du gouffre le rapprochait plus de moi qu'il ne semblait l'imaginer.

J'avais à présent complètement intégré qu'il serait toujours là pour moi (il l'avait été quand j'avais essayé de le tuer, pour quelle raison aurait-il pu partir, après cela… ?), mais sentir ces abîmes en lui, si profonds, si noirs, si envahissants… Si semblables à ceux qui me rongeaient. Tout cela me le rendait proche. Il pourrait m'aider, il pourrait comprendre, parce qu'il _savait_, parce qu'il était comme moi.

Et je suis persuadé qu'en s'aidant l'un l'autre, on se ferait du bien à nous-mêmes : en bâtissant une relation que nous n'avions jamais pu tisser avec qui que ce soit. En grandissant. En nous construisant sur des bases saines, autres que la violence, le meurtre et le désir de puissance.

Sentir tes mains s'accrocher à moi comme si nos vies en dépendaient, te serrer. Me dire que cela pourrait devenir notre quotidien. Toi et moi, enlacés, mon monde.

Le nôtre ?

* * *

Une atmosphère étrange flottait entre eux.

Etait-ce la distance qui les séparait de Konoha, l'absence de lumière ou l'atmosphère confinée de la tente ? Naruto n'aurait pas su le dire, mais ils étaient tous les deux plus exposés. Comme si les barrières qu'ils avaient érigé entre eux au quotidien avaient disparu. C'était peut-être dû à l'absence de leurs armes et de leurs uniformes ? Ce soir, ils n'étaient plus des ninjas de haut niveau, simplement deux garçons qui avaient vécu un peu trop de choses et qui avaient besoin l'un de l'autre.

Naruto se sentait mis à nu devant Sasuke, mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'il soit torse nu. De plus, cette nudité était plutôt rassurante, c'était comme si Sasuke le comprenait sans qu'ils aient besoin de parler. Mais Naruto sentait qu'il devait parler, mettre des mots sur sa peine, essayer d'exprimer tout cela.

Seulement, à chaque fois qu'il essayait…

- Tu sais, je…

Les mots se bloquaient dans sa gorge. Rien ne sortait. Il voulait se confier, il en avait besoin, mais il en était incapable. Il essaya à plusieurs reprises, en vain. La frustration, la colère même, commençaient à monter en lui.

- Je crois que…

Il n'y arrivait pas. De rage contre lui-même, il jura, ce qui arracha un petit rire à Sasuke. Il avait beau aimer le son du rire de son brun, il était trop en colère pour l'apprécier.

- Ça n'a rien d'amusant ! siffla-t-il

- Non. Je sais, murmura Sasuke, la voix pleine de souffle.

Il savait.

La colère de Naruto retomba d'un coup. Oui, il se confierait, oui, il mettrait des mots sur ce qui bouillonnait en lui, oui, il ferait sortir tout ce qui était néfaste. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, il n'en avait pas la force. Il pourrait le faire demain, ou plus tard, ou après la mission. Sasuke n'y verrait pas d'inconvénients, Sasuke _savait_.

De soulagement ou d'épuisement, Naruto se laissa tomber dans les bras de son compagnon d'infortune, et laissa couler ses larmes.

* * *

Ses yeux s'embuaient, et je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'avais appris à dompter, à gérer ma propre détresse, mais je n'avais jamais été si directement confronté à celle des autres. Face à ces larmes naissantes, et ce flot de douleur qui menaçait, j'étais perdu. Je n'étais pas exactement le genre de personnes qu'on venait voir pour être réconforté. Je pense même que j'étais la dernière personne que l'on songerait à venir voir pour être réconforté. Je ne savais pas faire cela.

Et personne ne m'avait jamais réconforté non plus !

Je savais que Naruto attendait quelque chose de moi, je le sentais. Mais j'étais désemparé, perdu. Pourquoi était-il venu dans mes bras ? Qu'étais-je sensé faire maintenant qu'il n'essayait plus de me parler ? Je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'en étais incapable ! Pour Naruto, je voulais le faire, mais comment… ?

Et me sont revenus en mémoire des images. Des tas d'images. De vieilles images ou certaines, plus récentes.

Ma mère agenouillée auprès de moi, pour s'occuper de mes genoux en sang, une main dans mes cheveux, l'autre dans mon dos. Kakashi attirant Sakura contre lui, d'une manière un peu bourrue, mais pour lui témoigner son soutien. Kurenai berçant son bébé pour le calmer. Temari embrassant la joue de Kankuro.

Je croyais ne pas savoir, mais j'avais des exemples. Ma vie n'en était pas remplie, mais je savais.

Sakura et Ino, serrées l'une contre l'autre à l'enterrement de Sarutobi. Gai et Lee se tapant dans la main, et la gardant serrée, les yeux dans les yeux. Et moi, me jetant sur Naruto, le serrant à l'en étouffer, pleurant et demandant pardon. Naruto, qui m'avait bercé, cajolé, calmé.

Le réconfort pouvait prendre des formes très différentes. La personnalité, la relation, tout un tas de facteurs influaient sur la façon dont on pouvait réconforter quelqu'un…

S'il y avait quelque chose que je pouvais tirer de ma maigre expérience – et cela représentait tellement pour moi, de pouvoir parler d'expérience en la matière ! – c'était le fait qu'il n'existait aucune recette, aucune méthode, aucun protocole à suivre. Et je suppose que face à Naruto, il ne me restait qu'à improviser.

Entre Naruto et moi, le passif était déjà lourd, mais la relation que nous allions bâtir était encore à réinventer.

Peu importe ce que je ferais, Naruto ne me jugerait pas. Je savais que ma seule présence était déjà un grand réconfort, et que ce que j'initierais serait décisif dans la suite des évènements. Je savais que quoi que je fasse, Naruto s'adapterait. Que le visage de notre nouvelle relation ne pourrait être impulsé que par moi.

Il pleurait dans mon cou, les mains agrippées à mon dos. Maladroitement, mes mains se sont posées sur la haut et le bas de son dos. Je l'ai d'abord tapoté, mais j'ai réalisé que le mouvement me mettait vraiment mal à l'aise, et en toute objectivité, je pense que ça n'avait pas grand-chose de réconfortant. J'ai alors cherché des points communs à toutes les situations dont j'avais réussi à me souvenir. Qu'en ressortait-il ? La plupart du temps, de la douceur, de la complicité.

Adoucir, voilà ce que je devais faire. Ne pas sous-estimer le rôle du contact, des caresses. Au niveau du contact physique, on y était. Je raffermis ma prise sur lui avant de dessiner de légers cercles sur sa peau avec mes mains. Je caressais, mais je n'avais pas le sentiment d'agir de manière naturelle. Je n'étais vraiment pas à l'aise. Je cherchais trop à bien faire, sans me laisser aller.

Je fermai alors les yeux, pris une profonde inspiration avant d'appuyer ma tête sur son épaule. Voilà, c'était mieux. Je crois que je me sentais bien. A partir de là, il me semblait beaucoup plus facile de le faire aller mieux. La position n'était pas très confortable, mais la pression des mains de Naruto sur mon corps me faisait penser qu'elle lui convenait, ou mieux, qu'elle lui faisait du bien. J'avais du mal à me faire à l'idée que je pouvais faire du bien à quelqu'un, mais si c'était pour Naruto, si c'était pour celui qui s'était donné tant de mal, depuis tant d'années, juste pour me sauver, alors c'était quelque chose que je pouvais faire. Quelque chose que je pouvais apprécier, quelque chose qui me donnait l'impression de faire le bon choix.

Une sensation que je n'avais pas ressentie depuis très longtemps. Une sensation agréable, je crois, douce, aussi douce que la peau de Naruto sous mes doigts.

Ses larmes coulaient toujours, je les sentais ruisseler dans mon cou, mais ses sanglots convulsifs s'étaient espacés. Il se calmait doucement. La douleur était toujours là, mais je la sentais refluer. On aurait dit que Naruto parvenait à contrôler sa souffrance comme son chakra quand il était jeune : la plupart du temps, tout était sous contrôle, mais parfois, une émotion trop forte lui faisait perdre sa retenue habituelle, et tout jaillissait hors de lui, tel un flux sous très haute pression. Les dégâts pour les personnes présentes autour de lui dans ces moments-là pouvait être très importants, j'avais eu de la chance de parvenir à m'occuper de lui ! A présent que la crise était passée, toute cette souffrance revenait par vagues à l'intérieur de lui, lui redonnant un aspect calme et tranquille alors qu'il était rongé par toute cette culpabilité.

Je resserrai ma prise sur lui, j'ignorais s'il le comprendrait ainsi mais je voulais lui signifier qu'il n'était pas seul, que j'étais capable de le comprendre et de le soutenir. Je voulais partager son fardeau, car il s'était déjà chargé d'une partie du mien. Réciprocité. C'est un mot qui me plaisait, quand il s'agissait de _lui_.

Je crois qu'il le comprit, car je sentis son sourire dans mon cou. Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus lente et régulière, et sa tête se fit plus lourde sur mon épaule. Est-ce que je devais comprendre qu'il acceptait ma proposition, et qu'il voulait bien se reposer sur moi, au sens propre comme au sens figuré ? Je l'espérais très sincèrement.

Et je crois qu'il confirma mes espérances en me glissant à l'oreille : « Tu es décidément un être plein de surprises, et tu sais très bien me consoler. »

Ses larmes coulaient toujours, mais dans sa voix, j'étais presque sûr d'avoir entendu un sourire. Un sourire, du soulagement, et beaucoup d'émotions.

Je ne saurais décrire ce que j'ai ressenti à ce moment-là, mais c'était terriblement intense.

Je ne saurais comment l'expliquer, mais j'avais la très nette impression qu'un cap avait été franchi. Tout semblait aplani. Bien sûr, il y avait encore des tas de choses que l'on ne s'était pas dites, mais nous nous étions compris. Il y avait eu l'intention, et c'était tout ce qui comptait en ce moment. Nous nous étions voulus.

Il avait compris que j'étais prêt, et il m'avait fait comprendre qu'il m'avait pardonné. Il avait beaucoup souffert, je savais à présent à quel point, mais j'avais également deviné que, malgré ses reproches, il ne m'en avait pas voulu, ou alors il n'avait pas réussi à m'en vouloir.

Ma relation avec Naruto, qui avait toujours été pleine de tensions et de sentiments inavoués, de jalousies et de rivalités inexprimées, me semblait à présent étrangement calme. Apaisée. Ou était-ce simplement moi qui l'étais ? Difficile à dire.

Aucun sentiment noir, aucun rat crevé au fond de moi ne venait refaire surface. Ma noirceur n'avait pas disparu, elle semblait simplement s'être retirée, me permettant de savourer cette trêve avec Naruto. Presque tout en moi était clair, limpide. C'était une sensation que je n'avais pas ressentie depuis si longtemps ! Il faudrait que j'en parle à Naruto, _bientôt_. Que je l'en remercie.

Depuis que Naruto s'était calmé, l'ambiance sous la tente était particulière. Comme une mer enfin calmée après un ouragan, une mer si calme que s'en devient presque inquiétant. Une mer que l'on ne peut s'empêcher de surveiller, car il y a toujours un risque, même infime, que la tempête ne soit pas finie. Je crois que je ne parvenais pas à m'empêcher de le surveiller.

Je réalisais que même si je croyais très bien le connaitre, il m'avait dévoilé une facette de lui que je n'avais même pas soupçonnée : sa souffrance, son fardeau, bien trop lourds pour une seule personne. Si j'avais cerné sa stratégie globale pour gérer ses souffrances (le refoulement pur et simple, en choisissant d'aider tous les autres, et jamais lui-même), je n'avais aucune idée de la façon dont il s'en sortait au quotidien. J'ignorais comment il allait réagir à la minute suivante, et face à une telle situation, le ninja surentrainé que j'étais appliquait les deux principes de sécurité de base : vigilance et surveillance.

Mais il ne se passait rien. Naruto ne pleurait plus, il n'essayait plus de me parler, sa respiration s'était ralentie. Il s'était calmé. Nous étions toujours enlacés, immobiles, et rien ne se passait. J'aurais presque pu croire qu'il s'était endormi, mais je sentais ses cils battre contre mon cou de manière régulière.

J'étais assez désemparé face à cette inaction. Je me sentais toujours plus à l'aise quand j'avais le contrôle de la situation, or je n'avais pas le sentiment de contrôler grand-chose à ce moment précis. Si je bougeais, je signifiais à Naruto mon envie qu'il s'éloigne, mais que se passerait-il s'il avait encore besoin, ou _envie_, de cette étreinte ? Avais-je, moi-même, envie que cette étreinte s'arrête ?

Mais rester immobile signifiait ne pas contrôler la situation, ne pas savoir ce que cette étreinte signifiait exactement pour lui, ne pas avoir la moindre idée de la façon dont la situation actuelle allait évoluer. Malgré ma confiance en Naruto, cette incertitude et ce manque de contrôle représentaient pour moi une certaine source de stress. J'aurais aimé qu'il en soit autrement, j'aurais aimé pouvoir simplement savourer, mais cela durait depuis un certain temps déjà, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être de plus en plus mal à l'aise. J'étais tout sauf un habitué des contacts physiques prolongés, et je crois que c'est quelque chose qui ne s'apprend pas en si peu de temps.

- Sasuke, arrête de gigoter et de soupirer comme ça, taquina Naruto

- Je ne gigote pas, c'est juste que…

Le regard de Naruto qui s'accrocha au mien m'empêcha de finir ma phrase. Ses yeux étaient si pleins de compréhension, d'attendrissement, de…d'amour ? Je n'osai pas l'interpréter ainsi. Ils étaient pleins de sentiments. Oui, voilà, pleins de sentiments.

- Sasuke, je te connais.

Et il sourit. Après tout ce qu'il avait traversé, après cette nuit si terrible – et si bénéfique, aussi, d'une certaine manière – Naruto parvenait encore à sourire, et il souriait du fait que je ne me sentais pas si bien dans ses bras ! Il avait vraiment une force mentale telle que je ne pourrais jamais me la représenter. Lui qui avait tant besoin d'affection et de contact, lui qui ne demandait qu'à être réconforté, il parvenait à sourire alors que je ne pouvais pas lui apporter ce qu'il recherchait !

Je crois que je ne le comprenait tout simplement pas. Et je crois qu'il s'en aperçut, car il glissa sa main sous mon menton pour me relever la tête en soufflant :

- Je savais depuis le début dans quoi je m'engageais avec toi, depuis la soirée en boite, tu te souviens ? Et je n'ai pas reculé.

Naruto. Cette sensation d'être compris, d'être accepté. C'était toujours si…étrange. Il me faisait ressentir des choses si…inconnues, inconnues et nouvelles. Je crois que j'aimais ça, mais c'était tellement déstabilisant !

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi…

- Pourquoi toi ? Est-ce que ca n'a pas toujours été évident ? C'est toi que je veux Sasuke, toi et personne d'autre. Depuis le début, et même avant ! Depuis toujours, depuis notre premier baiser, à l'académie, tu te souviens ?

* * *

L'ambiance venait de changer.

Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'aurait pu dire comment, mais ils le sentaient. Les choses étaient _différentes_. L'évocation de ce baiser accidentel, qui s'était produit à cause d'un malheureux coup de coude, au milieu d'une foule d'adolescents prenait étrangement une toute autre signification dans cette tente, alors qu'ils étaient seuls et à moitié nus.

Naruto n'avait pas fait exprès d'évoquer cet épisode de leur passé, il avait juste voulu trouver un point de départ à leur relation, quelque chose de fort, quelque chose de spécial, dont ils se souviendraient tous les deux. Il y avait eu de nombreuses bagarres, et des rivalités à l'académie, ainsi que des tonnes de bêtises – surtout du côté de Naruto d'ailleurs – mais rien ne lui avait paru aussi marquant que cela. Leur premier baiser. Le jour où ils avaient appris qu'ils avaient été répartis dans la même équipe. Le jour qui avait marqué leur rapprochement, le début de leur « amitié », relation bizarre qu'ils avaient construit comme ils avaient pu, c'est-à-dire avec beaucoup de maladresse mais avec leur cœur, et c'était le plus important. Oui, ce souvenir était un excellent point de départ symbolique pour eux deux.

Mais ce symbole avait une portée qui avait un peu échappée à Naruto. Il s'agissait d'un baiser. Et maintenant qu'il avait été évoqué entre eux… L'ambiance était indéniablement très différente.

Oui, ils le sentaient tous les deux, l'atmosphère était pleine de cette tension qui précède les premiers baisers. Ce sentiment délicieux, fait d'un mélange d'attente un peu angoissée, d'excitation, de gêne, de hâte et d'une envie qui augmente seconde après seconde.

L'envie que Naruto avait de Sasuke le tiraillait depuis trop longtemps pour qu'il laisse passer cette occasion. Et même s'il avait voulu attendre, pour Sasuke, il en aurait été incapable : la faible lumière du feu, qui jetait sur leurs corps et leurs visages des ombres surréalistes, la chaleur de son ami, qui l'échauffait depuis qu'il s'était jeté sur lui quelques heures auparavant et son odeur surtout, cette odeur qui l'avait envouté quand ils avaient dansé ensemble pour la première fois et de laquelle il s'enivrait sans vergogne, tous ces éléments avaient fait vaciller sa raison, et plus rien d'autre ne comptait que ce corps, que ce magnifique corps offert qu'il tenait contre lui.

Alors, doucement, ses mains commencèrent à se déplacer sur le corps de son « ami ». Les caresses étaient légères, timides. Naruto découvrait le dos de Sasuke, sans chercher à s'aventurer plus loin. Il s'agissait de ne surtout pas le brusquer. Ses doigts exploraient paresseusement, se contentant de ce qu'ils pouvaient atteindre.

La caresse avait autant pour but de rassurer Sasuke que de l'attirer, de l'apaiser que de lui donner envie de lui… Et au vu des frissons qu'il sentait le long de la colonne vertébrale du dernier des Uchiwa, Naruto se dit qu'il se débrouillait plutôt bien avec Sasuke.

Il le sentit bouger contre lui. Sasuke ne semblait pas vouloir être en reste. Naruto ne pouvait que s'en féliciter. Il sentit les mains fines remonter le long de ses flancs, ce qui lui arracha un soupir de contentement. Sasuke, enhardi par l'encouragement involontaire de Naruto, continua son mouvement et laissa ses mains s'échouer respectivement dans la nuque et dans les cheveux d'un blond qui ne croyait pas à sa chance… Sasuke, qui était si réticent face aux contacts physiques, Sasuke lui répondait !

Ils étaient toujours enlacés, mais ils s'étaient tellement avachis l'un sur l'autre qu'ils n'étaient plus vraiment assis, sans être tout à fait couchés – ce qui aurait conféré à leurs caresses beaucoup plus d'érotisme qu'elles n'en avaient en réalité. Certes, Naruto avait envie de toucher Sasuke, de l'embrasser, mais ce n'était pas de l'excitation. C'était une envie plus paresseuse, plus douce.

Comme s'ils voulaient effacer toute trace de leurs combats passés, dans une atmosphère apaisée, tranquille, où même leurs caresses se faisaient discrètes.

Après quelques instants passés ainsi, à profiter de l'odeur et de la chaleur de l'autre, les caresses de Sasuke se firent plus appuyées et ses mains saisirent la tête de Naruto, afin de placer son visage en face du sien.

Alors qu'un minuscule sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres du brun, Naruto sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer, une boule se former dans son estomac, du coton lui envahir la tête… Alors, ils y étaient ? Il avait toujours trouvé les yeux de Sasuke envoûtants, mais à ce moment, c'est de ses lèvres que son regard ne pouvait plus se détacher. Ses lèvres qui se rapprochaient, et qui se rapprochaient encore…

Il ferma les yeux, se plongeant ainsi dans un monde de sensations… Et quelles sensations ! C'était un premier baiser (ou un second baiser, ou un premier vrai baiser, ou…Naruto se fichait de comment il fallait numéroter ce baiser) un peu maladroit, mais si Naruto avait dû le qualifier, il aurait sans doute employé le terme « parfait ».

Parce que c'était Sasuke. Parce que leurs lèvres s'étaient trouvées de manière si naturelle. Le baiser ne posait pas de questions, il n'était que confirmation. Il venait entériner cette nouvelle entente (Naruto n'osait penser « relation ») qu'ils avaient instauré. Parce que gouter les lèvres de Sasuke était bien meilleur que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.

Sentant Sasuke un peu nerveux, il lui caressa doucement la joue de son pouce, sans pour autant interrompre le baiser. Sasuke lui semblait relativement novice, et il ne voulait pas précipiter les choses, malgré l'envie qu'il avait de rencontrer la langue de son amoureux. Leurs lèvres continuèrent à se chercher, à s'apprendre, à s'apprivoiser pendant de longues minutes, qui filèrent pour eux comme des secondes.

Naruto fut celui qui rompit le baiser, après avoir doucement mordillé la lèvre inférieure de Sasuke. Front contre front, un peu à bout de souffle, ils se regardaient dans les yeux. Et cet échange était tout aussi riche que celui qu'ils venaient d'interrompre. Mais la magie fut rompue lorsque Naruto, épuisé, ne put retenir un long bâillement.

Il afficha une petite mine coupable qui ne trompa en rien Sasuke, mais qui l'attendrit tout de même. Ce dernier ébouriffa les cheveux déjà en bataille de Naruto et lui intima, d'une voix faussement autoritaire : « Allez, au lit maintenant ! Nous aurons besoin de toutes nos forces demain ! »

Naruto fronça le nez, dans le but évident de montrer sa désapprobation, mais avec ses yeux qui papillonnaient déjà, il ressemblait plus à un jeune chat qu'à quelqu'un de vraiment contrarié… Sasuke lui embrassa vivement le bout du nez, avant d'ajouter, d'une voix hésitante : « Dors paisiblement, je reste avec toi…enfin, si tu ne…Je veux dire, si tu..si tu es d'accord, je ne… »

- Oui, reste.

Naruto fut catégorique, même si son ton semblait moins péremptoire quand sa voix était baignée de sommeil. Il se glissa dans son sac de couchage, se blottit contre Sasuke et l'apostropha une dernière fois avant de finalement tomber dans le sommeil :

- Hé, Sasuke ? Merci.

* * *

Un autre chapitre qui finit bien, je dois être malade ! En tout cas, j'ai mis beaucoup dans ce chapitre alors j'espère très sincèrement qu'il vous plaira ! Je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews pour le chapitre 10 (après un an et demi, ca ne me semblait pas très intéressant...), mais j'apprécie énormément vos attentions, petits mots et suggestions !

Je vous embrasse, à très bientôt j'espère...

Liesel M.M.


End file.
